


La Última Canción de Amor de Anthony E. Stark

by DecemberIceStar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberIceStar/pseuds/DecemberIceStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de contraer un virus asgardiano, Tony empieza a olvidar cosas. Y gente. Y a Steve.</p><p>Traducción de "The Last Love Song of Anthony E. Stark" de jibrailis</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Última Canción de Amor de Anthony E. Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Love Song of Anthony E. Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349478) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



La presión entre sus costillas se abre como una caja fuerte. Si hay algo valioso escondido dentro, alejado de ojos curiosos y de la tierra y el hielo que se endurecen bajo las uñas de Tony, él no lo sabe. Hay una imagen que no logra sacudirse: una flor de nueve puntas, negra y púrpura como moretón. Se abre y se extiende hacia afuera, balanceada en la punta de su dedo. La observa, y luego baja la mirada para descubrir que es él quien la sostiene. Un dolor nace detrás de uno de sus ojos y se esparce por toda su cabeza. Hay algo importante, piensa, y la convicción se siente como un golpe al estómago pero no sabe qué es. Ni sabe qué es lo importante aquí afuera, sentado entre la nieve y la roca, rodeado de guerreros muertos que lo miran con rostros serenos y solemnes.

Hay un hombre acercándose con dificultad a él, forzando su camino entre la nieve. El hombre es alto y rubio, vestido de un apagado café. Es atractivo de una manera que hace que Tony lo desee, pero eso lo asusta porque hay algo malo con eso. No logra ponerle nombre, pero esto no es como debería ser. Es una ecuación con una variable incorrecta, un diseño de dimensiones equivocadas.

Tony tiene un cuchillo en su bolsillo, plano y frío contra su palma al sacarlo-. ¡No te acerques más! -le grita al hombre. La flor de nueve puntas cae de su dedo y se disuelve en una mancha de sangre sobre la nieve.

-Tony -dice el hombre con voz ronca-. Te hemos estado buscando. Regresa. Nuestro campamento no está lejos.

Tony agita el cuchillo con desespero-. No sé de qué carajos estás hablando ni quién eres tú.

-Está bien -dice el hombre. Se acerca un paso más, intentando verse inofensivo, pero es alto y fuerte. Eso es fácil de ver para Tony. Se aferra más al cuchillo con las manos congeladas y el hombre se hace hacia atrás. Se ve miserable y su voz suena rota cuando habla de nuevo-. Tony -dice-. Tony, tienes que confiar en mí. Soy tu amigo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Soy Steve.

-No te conozco -dice Tony.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Antes_

 

Steve tiene una cita.

-Bien por ti, Capi - le dice Tony, y se gira para estudiar los extremadamente intrigantes patrones en el papel tapiz verde de la sala. Es nuevo y es genial, aunque le cause un tipo de dolor de cabeza psicosexual victoriano. Cuando se voltea de nuevo, Steve lo está viendo con una expresión abiertamente curiosa.

-Sí es bueno -dice-. Me gusta mucho.

-Ni siquiera la conoces -Tony se siente obligado a señalar.

-Tal vez -dice Steve-. Pero, ¿cuándo te ha detenido a ti eso?

-Buen punto -acepta Tony y su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa-. Pero, vamos, ¿qué Fury no te ha advertido de usarme como modelo a seguir? Deberías de preguntarte qué haría Tony y luego hacer exactamente lo contrario -abre los brazos en un gesto magnánimo, Tony Stark en la cima del mundo y le dirige una sonrisa deslumbrante a Steve-. Pero ya que has acudido a mí, mi primera decisión ejecutiva es sacarte de esos jeans.

Steve baja la mirada-. ¿Qué tienen de malo estos jeans?

-Te quedan flojos.

-Claro que no -dice Steve-. Me quedan bien.

Tony levanta un dedo-. No -Steve abre la boca para protestar pero Tony lo interrumpe-. No -dice-. Jeans ajustados, una camisa, tal vez un chaleco y un poco de gel en el cabello. Ey, usa lo que quieras en tu tiempo libre. Dios sabe que yo lo hago. Pero esta es la tierra de las citas, tiene reglas diferentes y no tienes la excusa de ser un millonario Casanova con profundo amor por sus pants.

-Estoy bastante seguro Ashley no quiere una cita con un... Con un chapero -dice Steve y se ve avergonzado. Cambia el peso de un pie al otro, antes de cambiar de decisión y regresar a su posición original.

Tony le sonríe burlonamente-. ¿Chapero? ¿En serio? ¿Entonces cómo llamas a la mitad de los tipos que se pasean por SoHo?

Steve tuerce los ojos-. Sólo quiero algunos consejos. ¿Cuál sería un buen restaurante? ¿Qué películas buenas hay en el cine? Lo demás... -se encoje de hombros-. No soy un competo inepto, sabes.

-¿A cuántas citas has ido antes? -pregunta Tony con superioridad.

-Tres y medio -responde Steve. Tony levanta una ceja y Steve sube las manos frente a su pecho-. ¡Dos fueron citas dobles con Bucky y la otra fue con una chica de mi clase de arte!

-¿Y la media?

Los ojos de Steve se oscurecen-. Peggy.

Mierda, piensa Tony, e inmediatamente emplea maniobras de emergencia para cambiar el tema antes de que la conversación explote. Steve extraña a Peggy Carter, Steve probablemente siempre extrañará a Peggy Carter con la agudeza de una quemadura eléctrica. Tony saca su teléfono y empieza a avanzar entre sus contactos-. Claro. Déjamelo a mí. Seré tu maharajá del amor. Te escogeré una buena película y te haré reservaciones para cenar. Tú relájate.

La sonrisa de Steve es real esta vez, algo brillante mezclado con gratitud y alivio, porque esto es difícil para él, todos estos rituales del nuevo mundo, y la cita no es algo divertido como para cualquier otra persona, para él es más estresante eso que desactivar una bomba en una fiesta de etiqueta. Al menos las bombas sólo te quitan tus extremidades. Una cita te quita la dignidad. Tony lo entiende a nivel intelectual, pero no se ha sentido así desde que tenía catorce y podías usar "Tony" e "inseguro" en la misma oración sin soltarte a reír a carcajadas.

Tristemente, no todos pueden ser tan Tony Stark como Tony Stark.

Tony ya lo sabe todo sobre la cita de Steve, incluyendo sus registros dentales. Su nombre es Ashley Wu, es una trabajadora social que Steve conoció cuando uno de los centros juveniles de la ciudad fue atacado, tiene una maestría en resolución de conflictos e intervención en niños y adolescentes, y un doctorado. Le gusta la ópera, la comida oriental y no tiene ni idea que Steve es el Capitán América, pero es lo suficientemente lista para adivinarlo para la tercera cita.

Tony es

~~amable~~

~~considerado~~

~~una persona decente~~

tiene cabello perfecto (cierto).

Lo que Tony sí es, es listo. Justo como Ashley, a diferencia que Tony conoce el precio de las cosas, la economía de ser amigo de Steve, tal vez su mejor amigo. Lo que no es algo que hubiera pedido al inicio de la Iniciativa Vengadores, pero bueno. En lugar de que tantos actos heroicos lo convirtieran en alguien aún más increíble, sólo lo suavizó.

Tony es ridículo, está loco, subido en el tren de la locura, va a hacer que esto funcione para Steve.

Steve sale del cuarto, y Tony intenta recordar el nombre de ese lugar de comida egipcia al que Pepper lo llevo unos meses antes. No logra recordarlo, así que le manda mensaje a Pepper. Ella contesta en un nuevo récord de dos segundos con el nombre, dirección y numero telefónico.

A arruinar el corazón de otra mujer? añade.

Los pulgares de Tony vuelan sobre su pantalla. nah es para steve

Gracias a Dios, dice Pepper y ¿qué diablos significa eso?

Steve sale con Ashley esa noche, aunque Tony no logra convencerlo de usar los jeans ajustados. La vergüenza. Tony también tiene planes, un baile de caridad para la investigación del cáncer al que usualmente iría con una cita, pero esa noche decide jugarlo diferente. Va solo y en el Centro Rockefeller las luces brillan como diminutas campanas. Sirven champan en copas de cristal italiano soplado a mano, y Tony de hecho se toma el tiempos de verla de todos los ángulos posibles, no que haga gran diferencia después de tomar cinco seguidas. Hay mucha gente con la que hablar, gente importante, y Tony se toma el tiempo de hablar de negocios legítimos con tres de ellos y se burla de las corbatas horribles y coches lentos de otras tres personas.

Mientras tanto, mantiene el ojo en el hombre de la esquina, que se mueve en la periferia de la multitud. El hombre es alto y fuerte, con hombros anchos y piel extraordinariamente pálida que contrasta exquisitamente con su cascada de cabello oscuro. Después de su séptimo trago, Tony se abre camino hacia él, que está parado solo contra una pared, tomando a sorbos de su copa. Cuando mueve la muñeca, Tony puede ver que tiene una prótesis en la mano derecha.

Tony no está completamente sobrio cuando se acerca-. Hola, soy Tony Stark.

-Hola, en realidad no me importa -dice el hombre.

El deseo que siente Tony es veloz y afilado. Esta es su debilidad, siempre lo ha sido. Entre menos lo deseen, más le importan. Es el reto lo que lo emociona y hay tan pocos retos estos días. En algún lugar en Honolulu, su terapeuta de la infancia está llorando sobre su Margarita sin siquiera saber por qué.

-El cáncer es malo -dice Tony, agitando una mano hacia el letrero sobre sus cabezas.

-Indudablemente -responde el hombre.

-Deberíamos de donar mucho dinero a la gente enferma.

-Así es -le dice.

-Vamos a follar -dice Tony.

El hombre sonríe con ojos fríos-. Podría ser convencido.

Tony se lame los labios-. Entonces tienes suerte -dice mientras se inclina hacia delante, sin importarle quien pueda ver-. No soy muy bueno con la sutileza, pero la persuasión se me da muy bien. 

 

* * *

 

Camina con dificultad el día siguiente y Steve lo observa un momento antes de hablar-. ¿Noche salvaje? -está sentado en la barra de la cocina, untando mantequilla en su pan tostado. Cuando ve a Tony entrar, abre el refrigerador y saca un contenedor de margarina, el desafortunado resultado bajo en grasas del ultimo chequeo médico de Tony y la influencia de Pepper en su dieta. Tony intenta tomar la mantequilla, pero Steve se lo impide.

-Tan salvaje como Darcy en un pasillo de trampas para osos y gas pimienta -dice Tony, al fin rindiéndose en su intento de usar la mantequilla. Se acomoda en su banco e intenta contener una mueca de dolor. No lo logra por completo, no con Steve viéndolo con tanta atención, como si Tony fuera un experimento de cuarto grado que al fin empieza a hacer algo interesante.

Sí fue una noche salvaje, piensa Tony con satisfacción, aceptando la taza de café que Steve le ofrece.

-¿Cómo te fue con Ashley? -pregunta Tony-. ¿Hicieron lo sucio?

-El restaurante al que fuimos estaba muy limpio -responde Steve. No es muy bueno fingiendo ignorancia: hay manchones de color sobre sus pómulos y sus ojos se desvían a la izquierda con insistencia. Steve tiende a hacer eso y las cejas de Tony se empiezan a levantar.

-Ah -dice, saboreando la palabra-. Tan mal, ¿Eh?

-No -dice Steve.

-Ey, puedes contarme -dice Tony-. No te voy a juzgar. Literalmente, no hay nada que pudiste haber hecho en tu cita que no haya hecho yo dos veces y peor –examina con cuidado a Steve, cuyo rostro se pone cada vez más tenso-. ¿Era una pervertida? Se veía medio pervertida. Era... no sé, su forma de caminar. Tenía un caminar pervertido.

-Eso es muy... eso no es lo que pasó -dice Steve.

-¿Me lo jurarías, Capi?

-Creo que no le agradé mucho -dice Steve rápidamente, y no hay muchas cosas que hagan que Tony se detenga a pensar  _¿qué?,_ la mayor parte de esa lista involucra bombas nucleares y la destrucción de sus objetos de colección de Star Trek, pero esto, acaba de descubrir, es una de esas cosas.

-¿Me lo puedes repetir? -dice Tony.

-¿Tengo que? -pregunta Steve. Se mueve por la cocina, preparando más pan tostado con mantequilla que el que podrían consumir dos ejércitos, lo que significa que está haciendo suficiente para Bruce-. Era linda. Tenía un gran sentido del humor. Pero era... incómodo. No teníamos nada de qué hablar.

-¿Es porque no sabes quién es Madonna? -dice Tony-. Ya hablamos de esto. Tienes una historia. Fuiste un hijo de militares que vivió una vida sobre protegida en Nueva Guinea sub-ecuatorial...

Steve lo interrumpe-. ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender? A veces conoces a una dama y simplemente no hay química. Me pasa todo el tiempo. 

-Nunca me pasa a mí.

Steve se le queda viendo-. Eres tan...

-¿Sí?

-Eres tan  _seguro_  -dice Steve-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan seguro en todo? -su sonrisa es torcida y afectuosa, y Tony se pregunta si  _tal vez_ debería de poner más atención a lo que le mete a sus arterias, porque está bastante seguro de que su pulso no debería de saltar así. Huh. Pero en serio. A Tony le gusta pensar que siempre está completamente en lo correcto en sus buenos días, e incluso mejor el resto de los días, así que la idea de que alguien pueda ver a Steve Rogers y pensar  _nop, no es para mí, ¿el siguiente?_ va más o menos a la altura de ir a una clase de física avanzada a MIT y no saber lo que es un electrón.

Cuando Tony ve a Steve, piensa: velocidad, rapidez, presión, hidráulica, cadenas cinemáticas. Piensa en el ángulo exacto de la muñeca y el antebrazo cuando hace un puño; piensa en el danzar de los dedos de Steve, formando energía cinética de un marco de referencia inerte.

Cuando está sobrio, Tony piensa demasiado.

-¿Quieres jugar Animal Crossing? -pregunta Tony.

Steve sonríe-. Sí.

Animal Crossing es la más reciente fase en el plan de Clint para distraer a Steve lo suficiente para que pase por alto los altamente sospechosos paquetes que hombres extraños de correos han estado llevando a la torre a la mitad de la noche y que, puede o puede que no, tengan algo que ver con el pequeño jardín que Clint tiene en el techo de la Mansión Vengadores. A Tony le vale un carajo, pero la última vez que Steve le preguntó a Clint por sus narcisos, Clint le había puesto un control de Wii en las manos y había dicho las mágicas palabras: ¡Mira, una simulación de entrenamiento! Y había funcionado.

A Steve le encanta plantar cosas y comprar papel tapiz para su pequeña casa y hablar con sus diminutos amigos animales más de lo que algunos budistas aman el Nirvana. Es la cosa más graciosa que Tony ha visto en la vida: Steve, con sus anchos hombros flexionados al frente sobre su control, con la lengua de fuera mientras escoge con determinación el nuevo peinado de su personaje. El personaje de Animal Crossing de Steve tiene una barba de candado y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo paseándose por el pueblo en un traje de tres piezas, lo que es muy apropiado, pues el nombre de su personaje es Tony Jr., algo de lo que Steve parece no cansarse nunca.

-Tony Jr. está en bancarrota -declara, recargándose en el sillón-. Gastó su última campana pagando su hipoteca a Tom Nook -juega con los botones-. Tony Jr. tiene que usar un saco de patatas. Está muy triste.

-Steve, eres el niño de tercer grado más grosero que he conocido, y eso incluye a Johnny Oh, que solía echar pegamento y arañas sobre mi cabello. Al mismo tiempo -le informa Tony-. Si necesitas más dinero, te jaqueo el juego y te doy más.

-Eso es lo último que quiero que hagas -dice Steve-. ¿Quién es Johnny Oh? Pensé que en los internados los niños se portaban bien.

-Estás bromeando.

-¿No? Después de todo, viven con sus maestros.

-Mi padre me envió a un internado  _porque_ no me portaba bien. Al parecer pensó que sería una influencia sociable normativa.

-Lamento mucho ver que no funcionó -dice Steve y Tony le sonríe. Steve añade: -Y no puedes sólo lanzarle dinero a la gente.

-Funciona con bailarinas exóticas.

-Tony...

-Funciona con políticos.

- _Tony..._

-Funcionó con la mamá de Clint.

Un portavasos sale volando de la cocina y le da a Tony en la frente.

  

* * *

 

Tony tiene moretones en la cadera del tipo que se cogió en la fiesta y Steve empieza a salir con una entrenadora personal llamada Elisha. Llega el miércoles y los moretones de Tony empiezan a desaparecer, y Steve tiene una segunda y tercer cita con Elisha; tienen una cuarta si cuentan que van al refugio para animales para escoger un cachorro que Elisha adopta, y en la mente de Tony eso claro que cuenta, cien por ciento, porque claramente escoger un cachorrito es parte de un malvado plan para destrozar las defensas de Steve y hacer que quede perdidamente enamorado.

Para el viernes, Tony ha construido: un modelo del generador Van de Graaff, un acelerador lineal de partículas, un control remoto nuevo para le televisión de plasma del piso superior y un encendedor que prende en flamas de cinco colores diferentes.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Tony? -pregunta Pepper cuando entra a su laboratorio.

-No recuerdo en dónde dejé mi cartera. Pep, ¿has visto mi cartera? -Tony gira a un lado y al otro, y después empieza a revolver los bolsillos de su delantal de cuero-. Por cierto, te hice un recogedor de heces eléctrico para tu perro. ¿Me podrías decir cuál es el encanto de los perros? En diez palabras o menos.

-Cariñosos. Leales. No te hacen trabajar largas horas -responde Pepper con sequedad.

Tony deja de pasar las manos sobre las bolsas de su delantal y se dirige a su escritorio a buscar su cartera-. Me gusta tu cabello -dice de pronto-. ¿Le hiciste algo nuevo?

-No -dice Pepper

-Se ve muy... ¿tienes más?

-Tengo exactamente la misma cantidad de cabello que tenía ayer -dice Pepper con firmeza-. Tu cartera probablemente está en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta. ¿Y, Tony? Está bien. Sólo porque Steve tiene novia no significa que vayas a perder su amistad.

-Yo no dije nada de eso -responde Tony.

-Eres emocionalmente dependiente. Piensas que hay algo horriblemente mal si la gente no te da la atención que te mereces, que es diez veces más que la del ser humano promedio.

-Ouch -dice Tony-. Objeción a tu argumento: Rhodey tiene novia. No me aferro a  _Rhodey_.

-Eso es porque Rhodey no te lo permitiría. Ahora, Steve, él está hecho de algo más suave -dice Pepper antes de acercarse, meter la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tarará, la cartera de Tony. Pepper tiene las habilidades de una paloma mensajera en un solo y maravilloso paquete. Pepper está hecha de magia.

Al día siguiente, cuando Steve está buscando fósiles en Animal Crossing, Tony habla-. ¿Me describirías como emocionalmente dependiente?

-Uh -dice Steve-. No que yo haya notado.

Tony decide hacer una prueba-. ¿Describirías a Natasha como fría, mortal y capaz de arrancarte el pene en horriblemente creativas maneras?

-Natasha es genial -dice Steve-. Natasha me va a llevar a Broadway a ver musicales.

-Hmm -dice Tony.

 

* * *

 

Steve no necesita más consejos de Tony-. Eso es lo bueno de Elisha -admite-. Es muy directa. Y firme. Me dice lo que quiere hacer y a dónde ir -Tony está empezando a tener la ligera sospecha que este sea exactamente el tipo de mujer para Steve. Steve tiene problemas con la autoridad. A Steve probablemente le gusta que lo aten a la cama.

Elisha todavía no se da cuenta de que está mangoneando a Capitán América y, si los cálculos de Tony están en lo correcto, es 35% menos probable que lo note ella a comparación de Ashley y 89% menos probable que le importe. Elisha es una morena que se tiñe el cabello de un rojo brillante, asiste a la Marcha del Orgullo Gay en nada más que plumas y usa chaparreras cuando pasa a recoger a Steve. Tony la alcanza a ver, a veces, desde su ventana del piso superior: ve a Elisha llegar en su vieja camioneta verde y a Steve salir encantado a saludarla. Es tan romance preparatoriano que las venas de Tony se están disolviendo en dulzura sacarosa.  _Cuando hacen juego con cuerdas, seguramente es todo muy amoroso y cuidadoso_ , piensa para sí, y después se quiere dar un tiro, porque por favor.  _No_.

-Elisha me va a ayudar a conseguir mi licencia para la motocicleta -dice Steve con alegría.

-Apenas sabes cómo manejar -responde Tony.

-¿De qué hablas? Manejo bien -dice Steve y Tony hace un sonido que deja muy claro lo que piensa al respecto, porque si Steve y el estado de Nueva York califican como "bien" el "avanzar a la velocidad de una tortuga con tres patas rotas", entonces sí, Steve es un príncipe entre conductores.

-Ni siquiera tienes una motocicleta -señala Tony.

-Elisha me va a ayudar a comprar una -dice Steve-. Ya lo hablé con Fury. No tiene ningún problema con ello.

-A quién le importa lo que Fury...

-A mí me importa lo que piense el Coronel Fury -lo interrumpe Steve, y eso es todo. Steve usa su dinero de SHIELD para comprar una Kawasaki W800, una motocicleta de estilo retro que Elisha dice es perfecta para principiantes. Tony se asegura de caminar alrededor de la moto al menos cinco veces y examinarla de todos los ángulos posibles antes de sacarla a dar una vuelta él mismo, porque si Steve va a descubrir una nueva faceta de su personalidad, lo hará con los mejores juguetes posibles.

-¿Cuál es el veredicto? -pregunta Steve, divertido.

Tony agita una mano-. No mueras a un lado del camino. Si estoy en medio de un sándwich de gemelas brasileñas, no voy a ir a recogerte.

El día siguiente, la vida de Tony sólo empeora, pues Steve y Natasha salen a lo que Tony asume es una sesión de entrenamiento en las oficinas de SHIELD, pero regresan cargados de bolsas y Steve trae unos jeans negros muy ajustados, mientras Natasha sonríe de una manera aterrorizante.

-¡Ey! -dice Tony-. No aceptas mis consejos de moda, ¿pero sí los de Natasha? Me estás rompiendo el corazón Capi -está sentado en el sillón con Clint, ambos sólo en boxers y calcetines, jugando un torneo de Unreal en el viejo Atari de Tony. Clint aprovecha la distracción para vaciar el cartucho en la cabeza de Tony.

Tony se voltea a verlo de golpe-. Barton, ya no eres  _nada_ para mí -dice-. Eres basura. Estás muerto.

-Tú -dice Clint-. Estabas viéndole el trasero a Capi.

-¿Cuando se ve así? Monjes gregorianos le verían el trasero a Steve -dice Tony, y Steve hace una cara entre halagado e incrédulo. Natasha sonríe.

-Además -dice Clint tranquilamente, sin interrumpir sus disparos en Unreal-. Es obvio por qué Cap preferiría salir de compras con Natasha que contigo.

Tony lo piensa. Después lo piensa un poco más.

-No tengo nada -dice.

-Piénsalo más a fondo -dice Natasha. Antes de poder acusarla de corromper el estilo de abuelito de Steve y destruir su capacidad de caminar por la calle sin que intenten manosearlo, ella empuja a Steve hacia las escaleras con las bolsas atiborradas de ropa chocando contra sus rodillas. Tony lo ve irse y escucha fragmentos de su conversación que incluyen frases tan horribles como  _Elisha amará esa chaqueta de cuero_ y  _¿qué piensas de los enchinadores de pestañas?_  

Clint le da una palmada en el hombro.

Tony entrecierra los ojos-. ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Tus problemas son tan difíciles -dice Clint-. Me conmueves.

 

* * *

  

No ve mucho a Steve la semana siguiente, y eso debería de estar bien, deberá de estar más que bien. Tony es un hombre ocupado, tiene una compañía que hacer funcionar, una Pepper que molestar y un Rhodey que llamar hasta que Rhodey bloquea su número. Tiene milagros que inventar y socios de negocios que traicionar. Tiene caridades a las que donar cantidades estúpidas de dinero, tiene a Iron Man y los Vengadores con los que derrotar a los malos. Y aún así está consciente, horriblemente consciente de una manera que le es ajena, de exactamente cuántos días han pasado desde la última vez que pasó tiempo con Steve.

Esta es la verdad, la cruda y terrible verdad:

A veces Tony se despierta en la mañana y, cuando se va a lavar los dientes y recortarse la barba, piensa,  _Mi vida está bien pinche vacía._

Es un pensamiento tan ridículo que casi siempre lo rechaza inmediatamente. Ni siquiera Tony Stark es inmune a un mal día. Y no es verdad, porque la vida de Tony no está vacía. Está  _llena._  La vida de Tony está tan llena que tiene que luchar con Pepper y el resto del mundo para tener un rato libre. La vida de Tony está tan llena que tiene hasta tres citas en el mismo horario y se tiene que arriesgar a recibir un castigo del universo para quedarse en el techo de Industrias Stark a dibujar diagramas para su nuevo traje de Iron Man en lugar de asistir a una reunión muy importante.

La vida de Tony está dividida en horarios con códigos de colores y ligas de goma que mantienen los planos cerrados. La vida de Tony se vive en negociaciones entre botellas de Romane Conti y algoritmos que evitan que su corazón se colapse.

Pero a veces, cuando Tony se mete a la cama a las cuatro de la mañana y le dice a JARVIS que apague las luces, enterrará el rostro en la almohada. Es en esos momentos silenciosos con la luz de Nueva York brillando sobre su seca piel, es en esos momentos que puede contar los espacios entre sus propios latidos.

-Y, ¿cómo vas con Happy? -le pregunta a Pepper, entrando a trompicones a su oficina de I.S.; parece recordar haber dejado uno de sus diagramas ahí unos días antes-. Son, ya sabes, ¿felices? -se ríe.

-Oh, muy gracioso -dice Pepper, y suena molesta. Tony le lanza una mirada e intenta pensar en qué fue lo que hizo para hacerla enojar. No es su cumpleaños y Tony está bastante seguro de que no atropelló a su perro-. He estado intentando llamarte toda la mañana -dice Pepper, y lo sigue a la oficina-. Tenías una junta con los jefes de ingeniería a medio día, pero no llegaste.

-¿Eso era hoy? -Tony pregunta como ausente.

-¡Sí, era hoy! ¡Te lo he estado recordando los últimos cuatro días! -dice Pepper. Lo mira con molestia-. ¿En dónde está tu celular?

Tony lo saca de su bolsillo y desbloquea el teléfono-. Supongo que olvidé ponerlo en sonar -dice, y su pulgar se desliza sobre la pantalla, viendo sus 36 mensajes nuevos. Con razón estaba tan silencioso la noche anterior. Lo guarda de nuevo-. No pasa nada, Pep. Le compraré a los ingenieros un Ferrari nuevo, uno para cada quien, y haremos otra junta la próxima semana.

Ella frunce el ceño. Sus labios, por alguna extraña razón, le recuerdan al pie de frambuesa.

-Has estado olvidando muchas cosas últimamente -dice Pepper.

-Para eso te tengo a ti, ¿qué no? -sonríe Tony.

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien? -pregunta Pepper, tensa-. Has estado...

-Si dices chocheando, te juro por Dios que me arrancaré la ropa y haré un berrinche en el piso -dice Tony-. Está bien. Todo está bien. Sólo he estado... he tenido mucho en la cabeza últimamente -al fin ve el diagrama en el borde de su escritorio y lo toma-. Por esto era por lo que venía. Me voy de nuevo y esta vez mi celular está en sonar para que me puedas llamar si necesitas algo más.

Se despide con la mano y sale rápidamente del edificio y hacia la luz del sol.

 

* * *

 

Un alienígeno llamado Hrrzak está intentando dominar el mundo por medio de cadenas de televisión. Steve azota a Hrrzak contra los botes de basura detrás del estudio y le sonríe a Tony detrás de su máscara de Capitán América-. ¿Estás ocupado? -pregunta-. ¿Quieres salir a cenar esta noche?

-¿Qué? -responde Tony-. Ah, sí, claro. Uh, tienes un poco de... tienes un poco de baba de basura en la mejilla.

-Gracias -dice Steve y se la limpia.

-¡Débiles terrestres! -grita Hrrzak.

-¿Qué te parece comida tailandesa? -pregunta Tony.

-Comí eso ayer con Elisha -se disculpa Steve, bloqueando el siguiente ataque de Hrrzak con su escudo-. No me importaría ir de nuevo, es muy buena. Pero tengo antojo de sushi, si te parece bien.

Esto, piensa Tony, es progreso. Cuando Steve recién salió del hielo y Fury lo presentó al resto del equipo, su indiferencia había sido perturbadora. Los veía sin apenas parpadear, la mirada siempre fija en algún lugar cerca de su hombro derecho. Parecía más una figura de acción de Capitán América que un hombre verdadero, plástico y quieto y sin vida. Estaba en shock, Coulson les había explicado después, y eso tenía sentido porque seguramente era difícil que lo tiraran a la mitad del siglo veintiuno de esa manera. Sólo después Tony se dio cuenta que también era sufrimiento.

En esos primeros días, Tony había decidido sacar a Steve, porque claramente era el único Vengador que sabía lo que era  _divertirse_ en la ciudad (a lo que Clint y Natasha hacen nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se le puede llamar divertido. Thor sí es divertido pero no va a ningún lado sin Jane y Darcy; tres personas nuevas parecía excesivo. Bruce ni siquiera estaba ahí en el momento). Así que casi había metido a Steve a empujones a su limo, haciendo que Happy los paseara por la ciudad, indicándole a Steve los mejores lugares en donde comer. El camino al corazón de un hombre y esas cosas, además había visto cuánto consumía un hombre con el metabolismo de Steve.

Excepto que cada vez que le preguntaba a Steve en dónde quería comer, Steve se encogía de hombros. Volvía a Tony loco, pero probablemente es la razón por la que ahora son amigos, pues Tony odia que la gente no le responda: insiste e insiste hasta que sale victorioso.

-Sushi será -dice Tony y Steve le sonríe de nuevo mientras lanza su escudo contra las rodillas de Hrrzak. Éste cae al suelo con un grito y Steve lo golpea en la cara, noqueándolo.

.Y ahora el mundo está seguro para tener otro día de infomerciales y pornografía suave -declara Tony-. Hace que me sienta feliz y calientito por dentro.

-Béisbol y hot dogs condimentados -insiste Steve-. Niños en el parque y nubes en el cielo.

-Asesinatos en callejones y robos de tiendas departamentales -dice Tony con necedad-. Carteras robadas de abuelitas y dulces robados de niños.

-Tony, lo hicimos bien -dice Steve. El sonido de su nombre en los labios de Steve lo quema. Steve rara vez lo usa cuando están en el campo. Prefiere usar sus nombres código, para proteger sus identidades del público, aunque ya todo el mundo y su hermano saben que Tony Stark es Iron Man. Pero Steve es Steve, lo que quiere decir que nunca rompe el protocolo y cuando lo hace, no es tanto romperlo sino prenderle fuego y bailar alrededor de las cenizas.

-Sí, yo... -información de la batalla empieza a desfila por su pantalla y Tony se toma un momento para leerlo. Cuando acaba, regresa su atención a Steve-. ¿De qué estábamos hablando? -pregunta.

-Pepper tenía razón, te estás volviendo olvidadizo -dice Steve-. ¿Estás seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza?

-¿Con esta lata de hojalata para protegerme? -Tony da un golpecito en su casco-. Preocúpate por ti mismo. Preocúpate por que Elisha te deje si te caes durante tu examen de licencia.

-De hecho… -dice Steve.

Tony lo voltea a ver.

Steve tiene una expresión que Tony no logra decifrar, lo que enciende las alarmas, pues Steve es alarmantemente fácil de leer. Hay el silencioso y estoico Steve (el Steve inicial), Steve feliz, Steve concentrado, Steve confundido o avergonzado y Steve cuando está triste. No hay más Steves. Este Steve con los ojos apagados y la boca tensa-. Decidimos que ya no nos vamos a seguir viendo -dice al fin.

-Estás bromando -dice Tony.

-¿No? -Steve ofrece.

-¿Por qué no? -dice Tony-. Ustedes dos eran... -hace un movimiento con las manos que debería de ser fluido, pero con los guantes sólo se ve torpe-. Pensé que ustedes dos eran perfectos el uno para el otro -y es verdad, sí pensaba eso, ese nunca fue el problema-. Te hacía reír -dice. 

-Sí -dice Steve. Suspira y Tony se odia por hacer que la voz de Steve se rompa. Sólo un poco, apenas lo suficiente para ser perceptible, pero Tony se da cuenta. Cuando se trata de Steve, Tony tiene una lupa lo suficientemente cerca para verle los  _poros_ -. Pero es un espíritu libre y no está buscando algo tan serio -dice Steve-. Resulta que soy justo lo opuesto.

-Capitán América quiere tener algo serio y tener bebés, qué sorpresa -dice Tony-. Ey, ey, no te pongas así. Saldremos por sushi y será  _muy buen_ sushi. Sushiaremos por toda la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve sonríe-. Eso es lo que quería.

Y por lo tanto, no tiene sentido que, cuatro horas después, Tony esté trabajando en su laboratorio cuando JARVIS dice: -Señor, Capitán Rogers lo llama.

-¿Qué pasa? -dice Tony, contestando la llamada.

-Hola, es Steve -dice, y Tony nota que está confundido-. Dijiste a las siete en Nanashi. ¿O entendí mal?

Tony ve la hora. Son las ocho.

-Mierda -dice-. Mierda, mierda, mierda -se arranca la máscara para soldar y toma su cartera y chaqueta-. No puedo creer que lo olvidé. Se me fue el tiempo; aguanta, llego como en quince minutos.

-No tienes que venir -dice Steve, infeliz-. Obviamente estás ocupado hoy. Es... entiendo. Y ya empecé a comer. Cenaremos juntos otro día.

-No, ahorita llego, me llevaré el helicóptero...

-Tony,  _está bien_  -interrumpe Steve y es tan buen hombre que Tony quiere golpear algo-. Bajo ninguna circunstancia tomes el helicóptero. Ve a hacer lo que sea que tengas que hacer. Nada más voy a acabar de comer aquí -Tony ya se lo puede imaginar: Steve, sentado en una mesa, solo, rodeado de comida post-ruptura, con los palillos en la mano de esa manera respetuosa pero incómoda que tiene y una silla vacía frente a él. Una piedra le cae en el estómago y maldice por lo bajo.

 _Esto no está bien_ , piensa, sintiéndose ajeno a su propio cerebro. Se siente como una fiebre extendiéndose por su cabeza, causándole náuseas. Tiene que sentarse.  _Algo me está pasando y tengo que averiguar qué es._

 

* * *

 

No es verdad lo que dicen. Tony no tiene una computadora por cerebro, y no por falta de intentar. Aun así, lo utiliza de la misma manera, da por hecho que hará los cálculos y hará cosas maravillosas. Porque es  _él_. Tony Stark es su mente. No hay separación.

-JARVIS, no estoy muriendo de cáncer de cerebro, ¿o sí? -pregunta mientras prepara el equipo para hacerse sus propios exámenes médicos.

-Nada en su última revisión médica lo indica, señor -responde JARVIS-. Aunque la probabilidad de morir por cáncer de hígado, si me permite decirlo, es significativamente...

-Ni una palabra -lo interrumpe Tony.

-¿Quisiera que llamara al doctor, señor? -pregunta JARVIS.

-¿Para qué?

-Las pruebas que está preparando son de naturaleza médica, y se beneficiarían de la supervisión de un profesional entrenado, de los cuales tengo los datos de varios, gracias a la Srta. Potts.

-Innecesario -dice Tony con facilidad-. Aprobé un curso de bioquímica en MIT.

-Un curso, señor.

-Y para cuando terminé, ya sabía más que el profesor -dice Tony.

Toma el Neurocasco Industrias Stark, todavía sin patentar, el más reciente intento de entrar a la industria de la biotecnología. Después de asegurarse que todo estuviera funcionando apropiadamente, se lo pone. Se reclina en uan silla y espera, viendo una imagen 3D de su cerebro aparecer junto con los químicos que corren por él, encendiendo cada vena como una supernova, brillando azul eléctrico.

Ve un florecimiento de rojo.

-Hay un componente químico extraño en su hipocampo, señor -dice JARVIS-. Su hipocampo es una de las partes principales del cerebro que controla la memoria.

-Dame un análisis molecular de la sustancia -ordena Tony.

-Un momento, señor.

Tony cierra los ojos. Unos minutos pasan, durante los que intenta no pensar en nada en particular. Abre los ojos de nuevo-. ¿JARVIS?

-Un momento, señor.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Tony.

-Señor, el componente químico extraño parece no estar compuesto de ninguna estructura molecular que pueda determinar. Mis datos son insuficientes para la identificación.

-JARVIS, te insultaría, pero me estaría insultando a mí mismo -dice Tony. Se endereza-. Voy a ir a I.S. a tomar el último modelo del Neurocasco de nuestros laboratorios. Mantén mi asiento caliente.

-Sí, señor -dice JARVIS.

Happy está enfermo, pero Tony se niega a que Pepper le llame un chófer de remplazo. Puede tomar un maldito taxi; es tan rico que son una novedad para él. Cuando el taxi se detiene frente a la Mansión Vengadores (y el conductor se ve aliviado al ver que no es Thor), Tony se sube-. Industrias Stark -dice.

-¿Me podría dar la dirección? -pide el conductor-. Sólo sé en dónde está en general.

-Claro -dice Tony, pero la mente se le pone en blanco. Su cabeza se siente pesada y ajena, como envuelta en demasiados vendajes. Se escucha parlotear una dirección al conductor, que asiente y arranca.  _Sí sé la dirección_ , piensa Tony, lleno de alivio, y se siente somnoliento mientras avanzan sobre las calles de la ciudad, apenas durmió la  noche anterior. Pero cuando el conductor se estaciona frente a la dirección que Tony le dio, se le quita el sueño. Tensa la espalda y habla: -No, no es aquí.

Es una pinche tienda de animales, eso es lo que es.

-Sí, tampoco me parece que sea Industrias Stark a mí -dice el conductor, que no reconoce a Tony o está fingiendo por cortesía-. No se preocupe. Llamaré a la central y preguntaré.

Pero Tony lo siente como una tormenta que se avecina: al principio la risa, lo curioso del asunto, que ni siquiera pueda recordar la dirección de su propia compañía. Después la preocupación, el ligero temblor de sus manos que nace del poco familiar terror respirándole en el cuello. Saca su celular y lo busca. Sí, piensa, esa es la verdadera dirección. Pero no se la muestra al conductor. Sólo se queda entado ahí, viendo los números y letras en la pantalla de su celular, y siente un frío gélido subirle por los nervios hasta los huesos.

 _Estoy olvidando_ , piensa.

 _Estoy olvidando_ , piensa.

 _Estoy enfermo_ , piensa con la piel erizada. Esto es peor que estar encerrado en una cueva, rehén de los Diez Anillos, porque este es su propio cuerpo traicionándolo, y no hay ningún Yinsen para ser su calmado y razonable aliado, nadie a quién salvar fuera de sí mismo. Su reactor parece volverse más pesado dentro de la jaula de su pecho y Tony hace una mueca de dolor, aferrando una mano a su pecho, sintiendo como su respiración se agita rápidamente.

-Ey, hombre, ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunta el conductor, torciendo la cabeza sobre un costado del asiento. Todos parecen estar preguntando eso últimamente y por primera vez, Tony se lo cree, en verdad no está bien.

-Me voy a bajar -dice. Le lanza un fajo de billetes al conductor antes de bajar a trompicones del taxi y dirigirse a la tienda de animales, desviándose a la izquierda y dentro de un callejón lateral, en dónde se intenta mantener en pie ayudado del muro. El ladrillo se siente frío y sólo lo hacen sentir más congelado. Piensa en las venas azules de su cerebro, tornándose rojas, el color de la guerra. Piensa en Steve sentado solo en un restaurante, esperando un amigo que nunca llegará. De pronto piensa en su madre, siempre piensa en su madre cuando siente que las cosas se están derrumbando a su alrededor y no logra recordar su rostro.

Pepper lo encuentra ahí una hora después, de cuclillas con la cabeza entre las rodillas-. ¡Tony! -dice, corriendo hacia él sobre tacones-. Tony, ponte de pie, vamos a ir al hospital.

-Hola, Pep -dice y le sorprende lo rasposo de su voz. Su corbata está hecha bolas en su bolsillo y tiene mierda de perro en los zapatos-. No te preocupes, sólo estoy teniendo una crisis -hace una mueca-. Pep, no te quiero olvidar a ti también.

-No me vas a olvidar -dice con decisión, arrastrándolo hacia el coche-. Te vamos a arreglar. Lo que sea que esto sea, te vamos a arreglar. 

 

* * *

 

Hospitales, piensa Tony, los hoteles del diablo.

-Esto es estúpido -le dice a los doctores trabajando en él-. ¿Creen que no he hecho ya estas pruebas? Por favor. ¿Una resonancia magnética? ¿Vamos a jugar con Legos y libros para colorear después?

-¿Puede hacer que se calle? -pregunta uno de los doctores, un hombre de mediana edad que le recuerda un poco a Coulson y que es igualmente mortal con una jeringa.

-He estado intentando por años -le informa Pepper.

-Lo voy a recordar -le dice Tony al doctor-. Créame, voy a usar lo último que me quede de cerebro en recordarlo. Y si me jode con una de sus máquinas de tortura medieval, lo demandaré hasta por el aire que respira.

-Tiene miedo -se disculpa Pepper.

-No tengo miedo -dice Tony-. Esta ropa de hospital me causa salpullido.

-Voy a llamar a Rhodey -dice Pepper.

-No -dice Tony con firmeza. Ella lo voltea a ver-. Rhodey está ocupado intentando mantener el buen nombre del ejército norteamericano. No necesita que lo molestemos -dice.

-Es tu amigo -dice Pepper.

-Y por eso no quiero que me vea así -dice Tony.

-Disculpa si tengo que juzgar tu buen juicio cuando parece que tienes  _daño cerebral_  -dice Pepper, pero guarda su celular. Le extiende las manos y Tony las toma. Ella se las aprieta.

-Mi madre tenía cabello café, ¿verdad? -pregunta Tony. Esto es importante, tiene que saber-. Has visto fotos de ella. ¿Tenía cabello café?

La voz de Pepper es suave y gentil, y hace que los pulmones se le tuerzan hasta que siente que no puede respirar-. Sí, tenía cabello café -dice-. Puedo... puedo buscarte unas fotos, si quieres.

Tony asiente, y los doctores lo llevan a tomar la resonancia magnética, en donde todo está en silencio y se siente como un cadáver. 

Puede evitar que Rhodey y la mayoría de los políticos y militares descubran su viaje al hospital ( _Seguro van a pensar que es rehabilitación_ , piensa Tony. Ojalá piensen que es rehabilitación). Pero no se lo puede ocultar a SHIELD. Steve llega al hospital después de que Tony sale de la resonancia, viéndose hermoso y desaliñado, con la chaqueta de cuero colgando mal puesta de sus hombros.

-No estoy muerto -dice Tony, gruñendo desde su cama de hospital-. Deja de verme como si hubiera deshonrado a la bandera.

-No deshonrarías la bandera -dice Steve inmediatamente.

-No lo sé -dice Tony-. Me mareé hace rato y casi deshonro el piso con mi cara. Dos veces.

Steve se ve alarmado. Voltea a ver a Pepper, que se encoge de hombros-. Los doctores no saben qué tiene -dice-. Piensan que podría ser Alzheimer temprano, pero es demasiado joven para eso, y tiene un sustrato químico en el cerebro que ninguna de las pruebas logra identificar. Las pruebas de Tony, al menos -añade acusadora-. Los verdaderos doctores apenas están haciendo las verdaderas pruebas.

-No van a encontrar nada que JARVIS no pueda encontrar -grita Tony desde la cama. Steve se acerca y se sienta junto a él. Huele a cuero y lluvia en la mañana y pastelillos.

-Hueles a pastelillos -lo acusa Tony.

-¿Sí? -Steve se olfatea-. Oh, ha de ser el jabón especial que Natasha me compró. ¿Cómo lo llamó? ¿Gel de baño?

-Quiero un pastelillo -dice Tony-. ¿Puedes creer que no me dejan comer comida de verdad en este hospital? Ni siquiera me dejaron comer caviar -Steve lo ve con asco, como si no pudiera creer que Tony es el tipo de persona que se sentaría en una cama de hospital a comer caviar ruso de primera calidad, pero Tony vaya que lo es. Nada dice  _mi vida está llegando a un horrible y trágico final_  mejor que huevos de pescado sin fertilizar.

Y así es como pasa el resto del día en el hospital: los doctores hacen más pruebas, Tony coquetea con las enfermeras, Steve se sienta a su lado y lee una revista de béisbol, Pepper se va más tarde a I.S., Tony se niega a comer sus galletas saladas y yogurt de hospital, Steve le da un chocolate a escondidas, Natasha y Clint pasan a visitar pero los corren cuando Clint y Tony empiezan a discutir a gritos sobre el atractivo relativo de Starbuck contra Caprica Six y Tony intenta valientemente no tener otra crisis mental.

Sigue olvidando cosas a un ritmo alarmante. Cosas pequeñas, incluyendo en dónde dejó su cuchara y a dónde dijo Pepper que iba a ir. Y después algunas cosas importantes, incluyendo el nombre del doctor que se presentó un minuto antes y, en cierto momento, qué está haciendo en el hospital.

Steve tiene que recordárselo lento y con paciencia, hasta que la respiración de Tony se tranquiliza.

 

* * *

 

Thor es el último en ir a visitarlo y, tal como Tony esperaba, trae a Jane y Darcy consigo-. Esto está increíble -dice Darcy-. Es un cuarto de hospital muy bonito. No puedo creer lo que el dinero puede comprar.

-Si las sábanas no son de seda, no estoy impresionada -dice Jane. Le sonríe a Tony y Tony es incapaz de no devolverle la sonrisa; Jane le cae muy bien-. Hola, Tony -dice-. Lamento mucho tu súbita y debilitante pérdida de memoria.

-Es un asco -asiente Darcy-. Una vez, me desperté y no sabía en dónde estaba y había cinco tipos en Speedos...

-Eso es una cruda -dice Jane.

-Ciiierto -dice Darcy.

Thor había estado sospechosamente silencioso durante la conversación, lo que inmediatamente alarmó a Tony-. ¿Qué pasa grandote? -le pregunta Tony-. Sé que no estoy exactamente cayendo sobre mi espada aquí, pero seguramente también hay gente enferma en Asgard.

-La tenemos -dice Thor lentamente y, mira que descubrimiento, Thor hablando lento y preciso asusta aún más que Thor en silencio-. Tenemos muchos enfermos, y más y más últimamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta Steve.

-Mi tardanza tiene una razón -dice Thor, preocupado-. Cuando escuché lo que le sucedía a Tony, deseaba venir inmediatamente, pero lo que el Coronel Fury me informó de la condición de Tony... me pareció familiar. Por lo tanto, me dirigí a hablar con un amigo, que me convenció aún más que ya había visto la condición de Tony antes. ¿Un hombre fuerte y sano, en la plenitud de la vida, empezando a olvidar cosas perfectamente ordinarias?

Tony sonríe ante la parte de fuerte y sano hasta que Steve lo voltea a ver con molestia.

Thor continúa-. Ha habido una enfermedad en Asgard por varios meses. Una enfermedad justo como la que afecta a Tony. Pueblos y aldeas completas arrasadas por la pérdida de memorias. Empieza inocentemente, algunos detalles confusos, pro es una enfermedad terrible. Las víctimas empeoran y, después de un tiempo, pierden toda recolección de sus seres amados y sus vidas.

Steve palidece. Tony se niega a pensar en lo que Thor está planteando, así que decide concentrarse en la única parte de todo el asunto que no hace que quiera empezar a explotar cosas-. ¿Piensas que tengo un virus asgardiano? -pregunta Tony-. ¿Me estás diciendo que el sustrato químico en mi cerebro ni siquiera es químico, es  _magia_?

-Lo que los midgardianos consideran magia, sí -Thor asiente-. Aunque sí tiene base química, sólo que es asgardiana. Jane me dice que es muy diferente.

-Como un smartphone y un telégrafo -confirma ella.

-¿Cómo se propaga la enfermedad? -pregunta Steve.

Thor sonríe ampliamente, e inmediatamente se ve incómodo.

-¡Sexo! -dice Darcy.

-¿Qué? -balbucea Steve.

-Es como una ETS. Eso sí sabemos -explica Jane-. Es un encanto basado en los fluidos, tanto en origen como en transmisión. Frigga nos dice que, por lo que han observado sus mejores médicos, la enfermedad parece transferirse por sangre y fluidos venéreos. ¿Lo has estado haciendo con algún asgardiano últimamente, Tony? 

-Ya quisiera -se ríe, pero recuerda al hombre de la fiesta, de cabello oscuro y ojos fríos, con una prótesis-. Espera hubo... un hombre. No me dio su nombre -añade y Steve se ve escandalizado-. Oh, no me juzgues -escupe Tony-. Era atractivo y me insultó. Prácticamente mi media naranja.

-No te estoy juzgando -dice Steve con su voz de sí, sí te estoy juzgando.

-¡Bueno, ese es un misterio resuelto! -dice Thor, intentando sonar genuinamente contento, como usualmente lo está, ya que su ambición en la vida es matarte con su increíblemente agradable presencia primero y después con su poder en batalla. Pero en este momento está fallando catastróficamente. Hay culpa en su voz, algo que Tony no entiende. No es como si Thor le hubiera pasado la ETS a Tony (y vaya que suena interesante)-. Me avergüenzo de mis compatriotas -dice Thor. Este es un asunto de Asgard. No debió de haber tocado Midgard.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo un asgardiano en Midgard? -pregunta Tony-. Pensé que Loki y tú eran los únicos de pachanga aquí.

Thor frunce el ceño-. No, hay otros. Aquellos que han sido exiliados en años pasados y aquellos que han decidido... viajar libremente sin estar atados a Heimdall o el Bifrost. No sé qué acuerdos habrán hecho. Mi padre sabría decirte.

-Sí -dice Tony-. Cuando pienso en cómo salir de todo este desastre, el  _papi de Thor_ son palabras que no quiero escuchar.

-No lo escucharás de él, pues está en el Sueño de Odín -dice Thor-. Si esto es en verdad la enfermedad asgardiana de la memoria, tal vez este es un giro de eventos afortunado para nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta Steve en voz baja-. ¿Tiene cura?

Thor lo ve a los ojos-. No -admite-. Pero con mi honorable padre en reposo, tal vez ahora haya manera de encontrarla.

-No nosotros -dice Tony. Todos voltean a verlo y Tony se quita las sábanas de encima con molestia-. Si esto es magia y Asgard todavía no tiene una cura, significa que es el tipo de magia que no han visto antes, ¿cierto? -Thor asiente ligeramente y Tony continúa-. Cuando dices que  _nosotros_ vamos a curarlo, y que tu padre no va a estar aquí para detenernos, no te refieres a nosotros. Estás diciendo que  _él_ va a curarlo.

-Me entiendes -dice Thor-. No puedo pensar en otro asgardiano vivo con esa cantidad de conocimiento arcano.

-Loki -dice Tony.

 

* * *

 

En sus últimos encuentros con Loki, a Tony lo han lanzado contra:

1) edificios

2) lagos

3) tumbas

4) el regazo de la muy sorprendida esposa de un senador

Decir que no espera con ansias profundizar la relación es decir que los músculos de Steve están más o menos y es igualmente difícil de creer.

-Míralo de esta manera. Es una ventaja de tener amnesia -dice Tony-. Si intenta matarme de nuevo, lo más probable es que lo olvide.

-No hables así -dice Steve, con un dejo de su voz de comando en el campo de batalla. Tony no tiene problema en obedecer en el campo de batalla (usualmente), pero eso no aplica aquí. Tony habla ríos. Tony habla océanos. Tony habla porque si no, se deshidrata.

SHIELD empieza a triangular para buscar a Loki. Tienen un software dedicado completamente a encontrar a Loki, descubre Tony. Reúne datos de sus últimos avistamientos y patrones de conducta, intentando encontrar una localización geográfica. Pero la ecuación sobre la que trabaja es tan torpe y fea que, cuando Tony le pone las manos encima, la reescribe por completo. Fury lo mira con molestia en cuanto lo ve, pero no significa que sea culpa de Tony que logre hacer que los programadores de SHIELD parezcan idiotas (algo que es sorprendentemente fácil).

El resultado final pone a Loki en algún lugar cerca de San Antonio, Texas, con un margen de probabilidad de 45-50%

-No es perfecto -dice Jane cuando ve los datos-. Pero es un dios del caos, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

-Mi hermano -refuta Thor-. No es un dios.

-Para nosotros, lo es. Y tú también -dice, sonriéndole. Usualmente a Thor le encanta que le recuerden sus estatus de dios y que, en la Tierra, lo mencionan en libros y lo enseñan en cursos de religión comparativa. Recibe más cartas de sus fans que todos los demás del equipo, a excepción de Steve, y los fans de Steve no hablan de construirle un templo. Pero esta vez, Thor frunce el ceño, y Tony se siente mal por ello, como si hubiera pateado un unicornio en las gónadas.

-Bueno, dejemos de sólo hablar de ello -dice-. San Antonio, nena. Vamos.

-¿Y qué, planeas pasearte por la ciudad hasta que lo encuentres? -pregunta Jane, incrédula-. ¿Vas a poner volantes en el centro comunitario?

-No -dice Tony lentamente-. Vamos a tomar esta máquina muy brillante que ayudé a crear y vamos a dividir la ciudad en cuadrantes y los escanearemos buscando trazos de energía mágica electromagnética. Loki tiene niveles tan altos de magia que afecta la zona en la que esté. 

-Perfecto -Jane se pone de pie y rodea el cuello de Thor con los brazos, que frota su rostro contra su cabello-. Regresa bien, ¿de acuerdo? De preferencia sin tentáculos.

En San Antonio, Tony se sienta en el asiento trasero de una Jeep de SHIELD mientras se ocupan del asunto de escanear la ciudad. Supone que debería de sentirse halagado de que SHIELD esté gastando tanta energía y recursos en buscar una cura para él; si tan solo pudiera convencerse que es por él y no por su cartera. Fury no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Si Tony muere, o se vuelve un inválido en una institución mental, su dinero ya está destinado a la Fundación Maria Stark, por lo que los Vengadores recibirán su financiación. Claro, nunca se lo dirá a Fury.

En la parte trasera de la camioneta, en donde está fresco y fuera del calor de la tarde, se pone sus lentes de sol, bebe el whisky más caro que el dinero puede comprar, y espera.

Cuando encuentran a Loki, es en una tienda de tatuajes del lado este. Loki está recostado, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, su espalda expuesta en un pálido arco mientras el tatuador la recorre con sus agujas. Hay un diseño a medio terminar de espirales y remolinos, negros y oscuros y brillando como si estuvieran sobre nieve. Tony entra al negocio con Steve y Thor, y la recepcionista simplemente se derrite al verlos, ni siquiera intenta detenerlos. Loki levanta la mirada cuando entran al cuarto y sonríe.

-¿Podrían esperar una media hora? -pregunta-. Ya casi acabo aquí.

-No -dice Steve, pero Tony lo detiene.

-No importa, no me molesta -dice-. Media hora, una hora; maldición, ve por un café si quieres. Aquí estaré -se sienta junto a la puerta.

-No te estás tomando esto en serio -sisea Steve, intentando que Loki no oiga. Pero Loki tiene magia. Escucha de todos modos.

-¿Sabías que íbamos a venir? -le pregunta Thor a su hermano.

-¿La mitad de SHIELD desciende sobre la ciudad? Tenía mis sospechas -dice Loki. Se gira ligeramente para mostrar su tatuaje-. ¿Les gusta?

 -Te queda bien -dice Thor.

-He desarrollado un gusto por ellos -dice Loki-. Cada año, limpio mi piel y me pongo uno nuevo -la aguja sigue deslizándose sobre su piel y él baja los párpados, como un tigre decidiendo entre correr o atacar. Loki les ha ganado antes, se recuerda Tony; pero también ellos le han ganado a Loki. Están en territorio medio. Y entonces Loki abre los ojos completamente y ve directo a Tony-. Entonces estás enfermo -dice.

-Eso me dicen -responde Tony.

-Es la enfermedad de la memoria de Asgard -dice Thor-. Estoy seguro que has escuchado de ella, incluso en Midgard. Hablas con las mismas personas con las que yo hablo.

-Expatriados y asesinos, todos ellos -dice Loki-. ¿Pero que estabas haciendo  _tú_ con ellos, querido hermano?

-A veces -dice Thor-, extraño mi hogar -lo deja así y la expresión de Loki no cambia.

-Tu padre está en el Sueño de Odín -le dice Loki.

-Nuestro padre.

-Y Muninn está desaparecido -dice Loki.

Thor se ve visiblemente sorprendido-. Pero eso no puede ser -dice-. Huginn y Muninn viajan muy lejos de nuestro padre, pero siempre han regresado. Por eso los humanos lo llaman "aquel que habla con los cuervos".

-También lo llaman Padre de todos, y eso difícilmente es verdad -responde Loki, y es la primera vez que ven algún tipo de expresión en su rostro: sus labios se tensan ligeramente hacia arriba, volviéndose casi un gruñido-. Aun así. Odin está durmiendo y Muninn no está, y  _esa_ es la causa de la enfermedad. Huginn es Pensamiento y Muninn es Memoria, y ahora hay Pensamiento, pero no Memoria.

-¿Estoy enfermo por la mitología? -reclama Tony-. Por Jesús, de haber sabido, hubiera tratado mejor a Namor. Tal vez no intentar llevarlo a comer sashimi.

-Las historias nos rodean, Stark -dice Loki-. Y la mayor parte del tiempo, son reales.

-Sí, pero prefiero las historias que terminan en actividades sexys, no en un extraño tipo de gripe aviar -dice Tony. Cruza los brazos-. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Vamos a Asgard -dice Loki-. Encontramos a Munnin.

Steve habla-. Entonces estás dispuesto a hacer esto -dice, y Loki asiente-. ¿Por qué? -pregunta Steve-. No nos has ayudado antes y Tony no es exactamente tu amigo.  

-Poco me importa que Tony Stark recuerde su propio nombre -dice Loki tranquilamente-. Midgard probablemente mejoraría si no lo recordara. Pero, como hemos dicho, Muninn nunca había desaparecido antes. Tal enfermedad no había tocado a Asgard antes. Y tengo curiosidad.

-No sólo tienes curiosidad -dice Thor-. No, no puede ser sólo eso.

-Eres mucho más inteligente de lo que solías ser, ¿quieres una felicitación? -Loki baja la cabeza cuando el tatuador empieza a trabajar más arriba en su espalda, y su voz suena ahogada-. Estoy interesado en los usos prácticos de la enfermedad de la memoria. Quiero verlo por mí mismo, y es más fácil viajar a Asgard con un grupo autorizado oficialmente que intentar meterme yo solo.

-Esto no es buena idea -dice Steve-. Si dejamos que Loki entre a Asgard con nosotros, nos estaremos exponiendo a un ataque biológico después.

-Estoy aquí, sabes -dice Tony. Steve se congela de pronto-. Bueno, eso suena muy egoísta, pero estoy considerando todas las opciones y en un par de meses ni siquiera recordaré  _cuales_ son las opciones -sólo nota que se está clavando las uñas en las rodillas cuando siente el dolor.

Steve se encoje-. Ya sé -dice-. Y es por eso que lo vamos a hacer. Aunque sea peligroso.

Loki los mira burlonamente y, en donde la aguja lo toca, su piel se torna roja con sangre.

 

* * *

 

-¿Qué lleva uno a un planeta alienígena? -pregunta Tony-. Solía pensar que lo tenía todo, pero ahorita me serviría mucho un Guía del Viajero: Asgard.

-Cuando regreses, puedes ser el que lo escriba -dice Pepper. Está sentada en el borde de la cama y lo ve dar vueltas en su closet, tecleando órdenes en una pantalla que un brazo robótico sigue y saca la ropa por él. Las observa y lanza a la mayoría de regreso. Lo poco que se queda va a su maleta de rueditas-. Si fuera tú, recordaría que Asgard es igual a lo nórdico, y llevaría menos Armani y más suéteres y chaquetas de invierno -dice.

-¿Qué tal si tienen una  _fiesta_? Soy una celebridad. Van a querer hacerme una fiesta.

-No -dice Pepper.

Tony le sonríe-. ¿Me estás diciendo que I.S. no ha ampliado su campaña de publicidad? ¿Pues para qué les estamos pagando entonces?

Pepper no puede evitar reírse-. Tony, esta no es una reunión de negocios en el espacio. Pero ya lo sabes. Puedo ver que estás asustado.

-No estoy asustado -dice Tony inmediatamente. Camina hacia la cama y se sienta junto a ella, dejándose caer hacia atrás de manera que su cabeza queda a la mitad de su colchón tamaño King-. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Entiendo de contagios y virus. ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer cuando empiezan a decirme que es culpa de un cuervo? ¿Llevarle una galleta?

-Dices: "Dame mi vida de regreso" -dice Pepper solemnemente. Le da una lista-. Ten, hice esto para ayudarte. Para que no olvides llevarte nada.

-¿Y si olvido la lista? -pregunta Tony.

-No dejaré que olvides la lista -dice Pepper, y de pronto él quiere hacer todo por ella: quiere darle un aumento, quiere comprarle flores y sacarla a bailar. Está perfectamente consciente de que no se merece a Pepper, pero sólo algunos días se da cuenta que es algo malo. Gruñe y se gira, justo cuando tocan a la puerta-. ¡Adelante! -grita Pepper, y Steve mete la cabeza.

-¿Estoy, um, interrumpiendo algo? -pregunta.

-Sí -dice Tony, enterrando el rostro entre las almohadas-. Pepper estaba a punto de darme una fantástica y sucia...

Ella le da un golpe en la nuca.

-...bolsa de dormir -termina Tony-. ¿En verdad vamos a acampar en Asgard? ¿Qué pasó con las  _ciudades_? ¿Qué pasó con las fuentes de aguamiel y las valquirias de cabello dorado? No quiero ofender a nadie, pero eso suena mejor que andar paseándose por la naturaleza contigo, la Familia Disfuncional y nada de duchas. 

-Tenemos que encontrar a Munnin y ya han buscado en las ciudades -dice Steve. Se detiene un momento-. Thor no va a ir.

Tony se endereza de golpe-. Vamos a electrocutarlo.

-¿Qué? No -dice Steve-. Créeme, Thor quiere venir, pero Loki no lo deja. Dice que si queremos su ayuda, no podemos llevar a Thor.

-Rivalidad entre hermanos -dice Pepper.

-No lo sé, soy hijo único -dice Tony. Deja caer su brazo sobre sus ojos-. Así van a ser las siguientes semanas. Loki dice esto, Loki dice aquello. Si tan sólo hubiera manera de succionar la magia de su cuerpo y ponerla en el mío: una chupada metafísica -Steve suelta un sonido ahogado, y eso le recuerda a Tony. Habla, bajando la voz-. Tú tampoco tienes que venir. Los Vengadores te necesitarán.

-No voy a dejar que vayas solo con Loki -dice Steve con firmeza-. Ya lo habíamos hablado.

-¿En serio? -dice Tony. No lo recuerda, y eso le dio más de qué pensar que una docena de reuniones de A.A. juntas; el estómago se le revuelve, y se pregunta qué otra cosa ya olvidó.

-En serio -confirma Steve-. Y no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión. Voy a ir. Eres mi amigo. No te voy a dejar a que te devoren los lobos.

-También tiene otros beneficios -añade Pepper con ligereza-. ¿Enviar a Tony como único representante de Midgard? Nunca debe de suceder.

-Ey, soy genial en besar bebés ajenos -se queja Tony-. He calculado la combinación perfecta de presión, duración, producción de saliva y ausencia de expresión perturbadora -pero el peso en su pecho se aligera un poco, como la tapa de un frasco cerrado con fuerza cediendo al fin. Quita el brazo y mira a Steve: Steve, de brillante cabello, que se limita a regresarle la mirada llena de determinación.

Tony piensa, con una poco familiar certeza,  _Algo va a pasar_. Pero en el gran esquema de las cosas, es una profecía un poco inútil. Y aún no termina de empacar. 

 

* * *

 

Abrir el Bifrost se siente como un puñado de sal lanzado a su rostro. Hay una sensación súbita y afilada, un golpe de frío que azota sus pómulos y luego el ardor. Está parado a la mitad de un campo de maíz en Texas, rodeado de tiendas que SHIELD irguió a su alrededor en un semicírculo, con sus camionetas estacionadas como leones cuidando su guarida, los uniformes manchas de negro y gris; en medio de todo, Fury con su abrigo negro, observándolo impasible, buscando las fisuras en el rostro de Tony.

Tony no se va a romper. La ciencia del Bifrost no tiene sentido, porque está compuesto por enormes porciones de algo que no es ciencia y se asemeja a iconografía religiosa cuando Jane dibuja las ramas entrelazadas de Yggdrasil en su tableta. Su increíble intelecto no lo acepta, ni entiende cómo logra funcionar aplicado en la vida real. Pero los principios tienen su propia y elegante lógica interna; ojalá sea suficiente, piensa. Tiene que ser suficiente.

La luz cae del cielo, furiosa como tifón, y todo desaparece. Las tiendas, los agentes, Fury; alcanza a oír los gritos de Thor, sus palabras perdiéndose en fragmentos que Tony apenas alcanza a oír-. ¡Ten... cuidado... con... él! -es lo que Tony logra descifrar y tiene supernovas en los ojos. Hay un constante ardor que no se va, la sensación de que los huesos se le están destrozando por dentro, derritiéndose para regresar a su origen molecular. Es un conjunto de electrones, una fuerza magnética destilada a su forma más pura.

Cuando Tony tenía seis años, quería ser astronauta.  

Su padre, siendo quien era, le había comprado libros de astronomía y monografías de física, y había dejado a Tony a que lo leyera todo; Tony lo leyó todo y cuando regresó, Howard se sentó con él en el sillón y le habló de hoyos negros y la órbita de Marte e incluso de la teoría de cuerdas, que demostró con tiras de queso finamente rayado. Tony lo había amado entonces, con fiereza y sin complicaciones: amó la manera en la que las arrugas de la frente de su padre desaparecía cuando le contaba a su hijo las leyes del espacio.

 _Pero, ¿y los piratas?,_  había peguntado Tony.

Y Howard había dicho  _¿Qué con ellos?_

Y ahí llegó su madre, porque era ella la que guardaba sus perlas y trajes Coco Chanel y se sentaba con él en el piso de su cuarto de juegos, fingiendo ser súper héroes. Fue su madre la que dejó su correspondencia de sociedad y construyó torres de comunicación a su lado con pilas de cables y metal. Fue su madre la que ponía su perfume favorito detrás de sus pequeñas orejas y lo llevaba al parque donde sus guardaespaldas los veían correr como monos de Plutón, como súper estrellas interestelares.

Cuando los reporteros preguntan, Tony siempre responde:  _Tuve una infancia_   _feliz,_ y no es una mentira.

No sabe por qué piensa en eso cuando es transportado de Texas a Asgard, cuando el Bifrost brilla frente a él como un río de estrellas. No sabe por qué, sólo que es un sueño de su infancia vuelto realidad, y ni siquiera está contento.

Heimdall los está esperando cuando llegan, una presencia alta y seria que ve a Loki con obvia desconfianza. Loki le sonríe burlonamente.

-Ella ha venido a escoltarlos -es todo lo que Heimdall dice.

-¿Ella? -pregunta Tony.

-Ella -dice Sif, que emerge de la sombra de Heimdall como un fantasma plateado.

-Ah, mi señora -dice Loki-. Debí de haber sabido que vendrías.

-No sabe nada -responde Sif y apenas lo voltea a ver. Dirige su atención a Steve y Tony. Steve está parado como si su espina dorsal estuviera hecha de adamantium, y algo sobre eso debe de agradarle, pues le sonríe torciendo los labios. Después mira a Tony y su mirad cae a los pies de Tony-. ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Esto? -Tony hace un gesto-. Este es mi equipaje.

-Una caja con ruedas, qué peculiar -dice. Y entonces Tony pasa los siguientes minutos mostrándoselo, abriendo los cierres y dejándola mirar adentro. Porque en esto se ha convertido su vida: ey, hola, bienvenido a otro planeta, vamos a mostrarle a una mujer muy atractiva tu ropa interior. Bueno, tal vez no es tan extraño.

Al fin Sif se endereza-. Suficiente –dice-. Vamos a la ciudad.

Asgard: cromo y reflejos. Una ciudad que brilla bronce cuando se internan en ella, relámpagos de luz que juegan con los ojos de Tony. Su parte principal emerge de la roca como las arterias de un órgano, y tienen la misma cualidad brusca, subiendo y subiendo hasta llegar a los cielos. Es una ciudad celestial, piensa, una ciudad de estrellas, con torres flotando en el aire, pero también pertenece a la tierra, con edificios aferrándose al costado del acantilado. El piso está frío bajo sus pies y ve que Steve también lo nota; Loki y Sif parecen no sentirlo, su caminar imperturbable mientras los guían hacia el palacio.

Voltea a ver a Steve de nuevo, y ve la maravilla en su expresión.

Steve se da cuenta-. Acabo de descubrir un mundo nuevo, y ahora hay otro –explica. Levanta la mirada al techo del arco bajo el que están pasando y lo ve moverse con luz de estrellas metálicas.

-Te deberían de dar puntos de viajero frecuente por eso –le dice Tony, pero incluso él se tiene que detener porque el siguiente cuarto al que entran es más grande que cualquier otro espacio arquitectónico que haya visto antes. Tallado de meteoros, podría contener mundos enteros por sí mismo. Hay tanto, casi demasiado, y los oídos le siguen retumbando por el Bifrost y su cabeza… la cabeza le duele.

 _Asgard_ , piensa. _Asgard, Asgard, Asgard._ Pero eso es sólo un nombre y esto no es sólo un nombre. Es un lugar en el que siente los ecos, saborea la historia en la altitud de su aire.

Por un momento, viendo la cascada que corta las paredes como una guillotina, Tony no recuerda por qué está ahí.

 

* * *

 

Frigga, hermosa y dorada, en su cuarto privado.

-Madre –dice Loki. Su voz carga un exquisito vacío, las últimas gotas de una botella de vino terminada. Ella se levanta y flota hacia ellos, sus damas de compañía observándolos desde las paredes con ojos veloces y grisáceos. Ella le extiende las manos a Loki y Tony lo ve tragar saliva. O tal vez, eso es lo que él quiere que vea; con Loki, nunca se sabe, y Tony ya no está tan dispuesto a ver sentimentalismo en donde no lo hay, no cuando es sólo una treta que Loki usa, una máscara para cubrir todas sus otras máscaras.

-Es desafortunado tener que hacer esto a espadas de tu padre –dice Frigga-. Tú no te has hecho de su gracia últimamente. No estoy segura que te hubiera permitido cruzar el Bifrost, independientemente de tus buenas intenciones.

-Si es que lo son –dice Tony.

Frigga lo voltea a ver-. Ya veremos –camina hacia su ventana, en donde su cuarto privado se abre en un amplio solar. Extiende un brazo, su larga manga una cortina de titilante tela. Hay el sonido de alas, y un cuervo negro entra volando por la ventana, llegando a posarse en el antebrazo de Frigga. Ella lo acaricia, y éste suelta un graznido-. Éste es Huginn, al que llamamos Pensamiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Muninn desaparecido? –pregunta Loki.

-Cuatro meses –responde Frigga-. El mismo tiempo que ha pasado desde que la enfermedad de la memoria apareció en nuestras tierras. Al principio, oímos de ella en la frontera del este, cerca de Himingjorg. Después se empezó a extender, de este a oeste, hasta llegar a nuestra ciudad. Ataca rápidamente, a través de la intimidad –su voz baja de intensidad pero aumenta en franqueza-. Ha sido un invierno largo en Asgard. La gente desea calentarse, de cualquier manera posible.

Steve tose. Cuando Tony voltea a verlo, Steve está examinando con mucha atención un tapiz.

-Los magos de la corte lo han estudiado a su mejor capacidad –continúa Frigga-. Sabemos ahora que el origen de la enfermedad es en verdad Muninn, o más bien, la sangre de Muninn. Es la Memoria personificada, y por lo tanto, cualquier enfermedad nacido de él afectará esas facultades –se mueve sin hacer ruido sobre el pulido piso-. Muninn está herido en algún lugar de estas tierras, tal vez muriendo, y su sangre infectada debió de haber entrado a alguna fuente de agua o riachuelo, desde dónde continúa extendiéndose. Agua a agua, vena a vena.

-Pero, ¿qué podría herir a Muninn? –pregunta Steve-. Lo siento, no sé mucho de mitología nórdica, pero pensé que Huginn y Muninn eran los cuervos de Odín. Deben de ser bastante fuertes por sí mismos.

-Son más poderosos de lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede entender –dice Sif.

-Sí –dice Frigga-. La lista de cosas que podría herir a Muninn no es larga.

-Asumo que ya has enviado guerreros tras él –dice Loki.

-He enviado varias expediciones –responde Frigga-. Pero ninguna de ellas ha regresado –acaricia a Huginn de nuevo, y Huginn mueve las alas: un sonido silbante y delicado que llena el cuarto de susurros-. Los magos de la corte creen que si encontramos a Muninn y lo curamos, podremos hacer un antídoto con su sangre.

-Eso tiene sentido, considerando que hablamos de magia –dice Tony-. Si su sangre es lo que nos afecta, entonces sus anticuerpos deberían de poder revertirlo –se pasa las manos por el cabello-. Pero, ¿que ninguno de los guerreros haya regresado? Eso suena como el inicio de una película de terror. Es una mala señal, mis amigos.

-Desearía que Thor estuviera aquí –dice Frigga con desaprobación.

-No iré a dónde Thor esté –dice Loki.

-Lo que explica por qué has atacado a los Vengadores tres veces en el último año –señala Tony-. Estoy sintiendo un poco de hipocresía aquí, y unos problemas muy obvios de deseo de atención.

-Estoy perfectamente deseoso de atacar a Thor –dice Loki fríamente-. No estoy tan deseoso de salir de viaje con él y pelear a su lado como cuando éramos niños. Esos tiempos han pasado.

-Ay, hijo mío –suspira Frigga.

-Esta no es cuestión de fuerza. Este es un asunto de magia –dice Loki-. ¿Qué puede hacer Thor que los guerreros de aquí no pudieran? –su boca se tuerce-. Si necesitamos a alguien que flexione los músculos y nos proteja, bueno, tenemos al buen Capitán.

Steve se pone rojo.

-Es un villano –dice Tony-. Déjalo.

-¿Y qué harás si logran encontrar a Muninn? –le pregunta Frigga a Loki-. ¿Lavarás el veneno de su sangre y regresarás la esperanza a Asgard? ¿Son tus motivos tan altruistas? –mientras Frigga habla, Tony ve los ojos de Sif entrecerrarse. Ella da un paso al frente, las manos sobre sus armas, como preparándose para atacar a Loki si da la respuesta equivocada.

-Quiero lo que siempre he querido –dice Loki-. Conocimiento. El resto puede llegar cuando tenga que llegar –sonríe con dientes innaturalmente blancos-. ¿Qué no se me conoce como un embustero? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que decida ahora?

-No dejaré que hagas nada raro –le advierte Steve-. Vamos a encontrar este pájaro y vamos a encontrar una cura, y eso es _todo._

Tony levanta la mano-. Secundo la moción.

-Me uniré a ustedes –declara Sif-. Tengo muchos años de experiencia tratando con los trucos de Loki.

-Y yo que pensaba que siempre disfrutaste de mis trucos –se burla Loki, y Sif se ve lista para golpearlo, su temperamento ardiente y veloz como una serpiente venenosa. Pero Frigga la toma del brazo antes de que pueda hacer algo, y su calma llena el cuarto, una luz dorada emanando de su cabello, partículas de aire y polvo y magia tejidas en su piel.

-Nada de discusiones –dice-. Estoy cansada de tantas discusiones. Tienen un largo viaje invernal frente a ustedes. Sugiero que descansen un poco.

 

* * *

 

¿Cuál es el punto de descansar cuando tienes una civilización completa que explorar? Tony no es el tipo de persona que deja ir oportunidades, por lo que sale del cuarto de invitados que le asignaron, y se pasea por los pasillos del palacio, ignorando las miradas que recibe de confundidos Asgardianos, la mayoría de los cuales nunca han visto a un Midgardiano antes, fuera de en un libro. Bueno, pues que miren; Tony es un muy buen espécimen, y empieza a hablar con una dama de compañía hasta que ella se ríe tímidamente y le dibuja un mapa del resto de la ciudad.

 _Llámame_ , le dice sin voz mientras sale del cuarto y ella le dirige un beso de despedida.

Moverse por la ciudad parece requerir la habilidad de volar: todo está construido tan arriba, haciendo de la gravedad más una sugerencia que una ley, lo que podría ser el caso considerando las fuerzas gravitacionales diferentes en cada planeta. Tony se pregunta si su cuerpo se está acostumbrando bien, porque no ha explotado por la fuerza del planeta empujándolo hacia abajo. Pero probablemente tiene la misma explicación que Thor y Loki no se despedacen y mueran al entrar a la estratósfera de la Tierra, es decir, magia. Y vaya que Tony odia pensar en magia.

Resulta que los Asgardianos no vuelan. La ciudad lo compensa con un impresionante sistema de transporte, en el que cápsulas plateadas colgadas de cables invisibles suben y bajan por la montaña. Subirse parece requerir alguna especia de moneda, que Tony ve a los Asgardianos intercambiar. Sus monedas parecen semillas con letras doradas grabadas en sus elegantes curvas. No se puede subir a las cápsulas sin ellas, y piensa, _Puta madre, soy pobre._

Se ríe tanto que se le va el aire.

En realidad, no importa. Olvida lo que está haciendo quince minutos después y termina recargado en al barandal que rodea el acantilado, con la mirada puesta en un domo azul grisáceo que flota sobre él, con torres saliendo de éste como escamas de dragón. Los ha visto por toda la ciudad, sobre barrios diferentes, y cápsulas entran y salen de ellos rápidamente.

Steve y Sif lo terminan encontrando.

-Me pregunto qué son esos –dice Tony, señalando los domos. Steve se ve aliviado de verlo. Tiene una bufanda de un cálido café envuelta alrededor del cuello y las puntas vuelan con el aire. Steve debería de encajar perfectamente entre los Asgardianos, alto y fuerte y rubio, pero no es así. Tony podría verlo a un kilómetro de distancia, una sólida figura de café y azul. Está usando lana en lugar de armadura. Parece tu tipo común saliendo del Starbucks en una fría tarde neoyorquina de diciembre. Si tu tipo común fuera el Capitán América, pero aun así. No se ve Asgardiano para nada.

Sif levanta la mirada al cielo-. Esos son salones de sanación. Para los enfermos de la memoria.

-¿Salones de sanación? –pregunta Tony, relajando los brazos sobre el barandal. Es una larga caída, y se imagina el sonido que haría su cuerpo al chocar contra el piso si cayera, y lo considera con curiosidad científica más de lo que debería. La terapista de Tony en una playa de Hawái ha pasado de lágrimas a berridos-. ¿Qué van a sanar? Pensé que no había cura.

-El nombre no es completamente correcto –dice Sif-. Pero en esos salones cuidamos de nuestros enfermos. Al avanzar la enfermedad, los afectados pierden más y más recuerdos, y se vuelven inestables. Despiertan rodeados de extraños y sienten miedo. Así que los cuidamos –lo dice clínicamente y Tony lo aprecia, no ser incluido en el “ellos”.

Los tres observan los salones de sanación por un momento más. Entonces Sif habla de nuevo-. No pueden confiar en Loki.

-Ya sabemos eso –dice Steve.

-Pero tendremos que depender en él durante nuestra travesía –continúa Sif-. Si alguien puede encontrar a Muninn, es él. Tal vez nos confundamos por ello. Lo seguimos en un asunto, tal vez lo sigamos en otros.

-Steve puede decirte: yo no sigo a nadie –dice Tony.

-Tengan precaución, es todo lo que digo –dice, y se retira del barandal-. Regresaré al palacio a preparar provisiones. Comida, agua, refugio. Partiremos en la mañana, con el sol.

-De pura casualidad, ¿no podremos llevar una de esas cápsulas y sólo volar sobre la nieve? –pregunta Tony, esperanzado.

Sif se va.

-Supongo que la respuesta es no –dice-. ¿Cuál es el punto de tanta tecnología si no se _usa_?

-Magia y tecnología no se mezclan muy bien –dice Steve-. Esa debe de ser la razón-. Se mueve para acercarse más a Tony y, si Frigga da la sensación de paz, Steve es calor. Simple calor humano, y Tony quiere subírsele encima y hacerle cosas que probablemente harían que lo arrestaran por indecencia pública; aunque tiene entendido que los Asgardianos consideran el sexo diferente de los Midgardianos. No importa. No va a tener la oportunidad, porque Steve se mantiene amigable y leal y cero interesado en el contenido de los pantalones de Tony.

El anhelo atrapa a Tony por la garganta, un dialecto de deseo.

Entonces gira el cuello-. Ey, ¿a dónde se fue Sif?

 

* * *

 

No es un muy buen inicio. Cuando Tony despierta, afuera sigue oscuro. El sol no está ni siquiera empezando a salir, y se baja de la cama a trompicones a buscar café hasta que se acuerda que está en Asgard y su relación con los granos de café está puesta en espera. Logra lavarse y vestirse sin ser un zombi del pre amanecer, pero cuando va a tomar su equipaje, se congela. Su equipaje, en su caja de rueditas, debería de estar al pie de su cama. Él _recuerda_ que estaba al pie de su cama, lo que, por supuesto, significa que no está ahí.

Lo encuentra en una mochila de acampar dentro del ropero. Steve tiene que entrar a explicarle que movieron sus cosas porque sería más fácil de transportar que en su maleta-. Lo decidimos anoche, tú y yo –dice Steve. Tony no recuerda esa conversación.

Y después, mientras desayunan, Tony desliza los dedos sobre la complicada red de correas que sostienen el escudo de Steve a su mochila-. Hecho bajo pedido, ¿verdad?

A lo que Steve responde-: Sí, por ti –y se ve triste por él. El humor de Tony se agria inmediatamente.

Por lo tanto, no es un buen inicio, y no mejora cuando dejan el palacio para dirigirse a las orillas de la ciudad. Tony aprieta los dientes ante el gélido viento y su propia pinche torcida memoria. También tiene hambre: el desayuno había consistido en una sola rebanada de pan untada con miel y un puñado de moras. Al parecer, los Asgardianos sólo tienen dos comidas al día, y ninguna de ellas es el desayuno. Comer tan temprano es una costumbre sólo para los viajes y la guerra, había explicado Sif, y el pan había estado demasiado dulce para el estómago de Tony.

El inicio de su viaje y Loki mete la mano a la cartera que cuelga sobre su cintura, sacando una bolsita atada con cintas de cuero. De ahí, saca un poco de polvo negro, que presiona entre su pulgar y dedo índice antes de lanzarlo al aire. El polvo vuela y cae en una línea traslúcida que se dirige al este.

-Los restos del último vuelo de Muninn –dice Loki.

-¿Hizo el polvo usted mismo? –pregunta Sif con sospecha-. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para usarlo?

-Podemos hablar, o podemos caminar –dice Loki.

-No veo por qué no podemos hacer ambos –responde Sif, pero cuando empiezan a caminar, ella ya no quiere hablar, desplazándose a la parte trasera de su procesión. Steve no parece entender eso, al principio. Cuando empiezan a caminar, Steve pregunta todo tipo de cosas: sobre el paisaje, sobre la cultura de Asgard, sobre el lugar al que se dirigen y cómo llegarán ahí. Sif les había dado información antes; ella que sabe de esas cosas, pero Steve parece tener un millón nuevas preguntas una vez que empiezan a moverse. Entre más se alejan de la ciudad, más curioso se siente, hasta que las informativas pero cortas respuestas de Sif, el silencio de Loki y el mal humor de Tony hacen que guarde silencio.

Ahora están caminando en silencio y Tony puede ver su propia respiración en el aire. Se detienen de vez en cuando porque el polvo del aire desaparece. Loki mete la mano a su bolsita y lanza un poco al aire, en donde se extiende y extiende como humo. Loki sonríe cada vez que lo hace. Tony lo nota, le sonríe a nada, lo que es extremadamente espeluznante. Hasta donde Tony puede ver, sólo está viendo sus propios pies. Aún peores son las miradas calculadoras que le lanza a sus acompañantes, y esa expresión alerta, como si estuviera pensando en algo e involucrara a Tony y a un abismo muy profundo.

Tienen suerte que Sif esté extremadamente alerta en lo que concierne a Loki. Cada vez que se detienen, parece estar lista para lanzarse entre Loki y el resto del mundo en una batalla hasta la muerte. Es muy perturbador y empieza a aumentar los nervios de Tony después de un rato, pero cualquiera dispuesto a darle un puñetazo a Loki en la cara se merece su voto.

La luz del sol arranca el sueño de los ojos de Tony. Sin importar cuanto entrecierre los ojos, nada desaparece. No es un sueño. En verdad está aquí, a la mitad del invierno Asgardiano, con Steve y Loki y Sif, avanzando por tierras tan duras como glaciares congelados, rodeados de pilas y pilas de nieve. La luz torna la nieve dolorosamente blanca. Quema sobre sus pupilas hasta que se pone los gogles que Sif trajo para ellos, sin importarle que sean feos como una cruda, sostenidos con pesadez en la delicada piel entre sus cejas y sus ojos.

Loki está al frente, cargando sólo su pequeña cartera, una figura humeante que se mueve con habilidad entre la nieve hasta que Tony empieza a dudar que sus pies toquen el suelo.

Tony va unos pasos detrás de Steve, y no por decisión propia. De poder, caminaría a su lado. Pero viajar en estas condiciones es más difícil para él, al no tener la excusa de ser Asgardiano o un súper soldado. Piensa que está en bastante buena forma. Es un Vengador y va al gimnasio tanto como puede. Pero al final, sólo es un humano ordinario. Un humano ordinario, asquerosamente rico y brillante que, a pesar de sus muchos talentos, no está acostumbrado a esas temperaturas o al arrastre de la nieve alrededor de sus tobillos. Tony también está cargando mucho equipaje. No tanto como Sif o Steve pero lo pidió: no es un inválido.

Sif cierra su pequeño grupo, arrastrando un trineo que contiene la mayoría de sus provisiones, su tienda y bolsas de dormir. Si sus músculos se cansan o si siente dolor por la cuerda que la ata al trineo, nunca lo muestra. Camina con propósito, viendo al frente y hacia atrás.

Pierde el sentido del tiempo. Los pies se le duermen, incluso dentro de sus botas con insolación. Todo parece verse igual y cada milla que caminan se siente idéntica a la anterior. Incluso las pequeñas diferencias como ríos o conjuntos de rocas se mezclan en su mente. Por eso ama las ciudades, con su salvaje asimetría. Tony simplemente no está hecho para la naturaleza.

Lo que lo hace aún más molesto es que Steve está tan determinado a aceptarlo, porque Steve es tan de la ciudad como Tony. Pero Steve también es un soldado y tal vez por eso parece que se puede adaptar a todo. Cuando se detienen para un dagverðr (o lo que los Midgardianos llaman almuerzo) tardío, Steve va con Sif a pescar sobre el hielo, incluso antes de que Tony pueda dejar de reírse ante el concepto de pescar su almuerzo. En el hielo.

El fuego ya está listo. Loki se sienta sobre una roca y empieza a limpiarse las uñas con un pedazo de hielo.

Bueno entonces.

Tony camina con dificultad tras Sif y Steve, los encuentra al borde de un lago congelado, más allá de un claro rodeado de pinos. Steve está acuclillado junto a un hoyo en el hielo, viéndolo con intensidad mientras sostiene su caña de pescar. Sif está un poco más adelante, en donde el lago se dobla hacia el bosque, ocupada en su propio lugar de pesca.

-Puedes sostener mi caña cuando quieras –es como Tony decide anunciarse.

-Hola –dice Steve sin levantar la mirada-. Sif me mostró una manera especial de atrapar peces rápidamente. Estoy intentando agarrarle el truco.

Tony se acurruca junto a él-. ¿Por qué estamos pescando en medio de una tundra? Pensé que el punto de traer kilos de carne seca era evitar este tipo de situaciones.

-Debemos de guardar nuestra comida seca para después –dice Steve con voz apagada-. Cuando hay carne fresca disponible hay que tomarla. Sif dice que entre más al este vayamos, menos vida salvaje habrá.

-Cuando esto acabe, les voy a construir un zoológico –promete Tony, frotándose las manos-. ¿Escuchas eso? Son mis dientes castañeando.

-Ya nos acostumbraremos –dice Steve-. Nos aclimataremos -pero su respuesta no suena completamente bien: es evidente en la forma en la que Steve corta las consonantes, casi mordiendo las ces. Cuando Tony entrecierra los ojos, ve que Steve tampoco se ve tan cómodo. No es el frío. Los dientes de Steve no están chocando entre sí y no está haciendo ese baile de no dejar de moverse que hace que Tony parezca un adicto a la heroína. Pero Steve parece _tenso_ y nadie debería de estar viendo un pedazo de hielo con tanta concentración. Tony sólo ha visto a Steve ver a enemigos de esa manera.

-Oh –dice-. El hielo –las incesantes preguntas de Steve, su insistencia en saberlo todo y estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad de pronto tienen sentido.

-Es estúpido –dice Steve, pero aprieta la caña de pescar hasta que sus nudillos se tornan blancos-. Pensé, tengo que ayudar con el almuerzo, pero cuando vi el lago, sentí… pero ya no podía decir que no…-no termina la oración.

-Ey, no. Estúpido es el 90% de lo que dicen la mayoría de las personas, pero esto no es estúpido –dice Tony-. Sabes qué, si nos hundimos en el hielo, esta vez no estarás solo. Despertaremos juntos en el futuro y los científicos que nos saquen dirán: “Que par de caballeros tan ardientes nos acabamos de encontrar” y todas los científicos atractivos se pelearán para descongelar nuestros genitales perfectamente conservados.

-Así no es cómo va el proceso –dice Steve, pero ya está sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabrías? Eras un pedazo de hielo en ese momento. Estuve ahí –dice Tony con orgullo-. Personalmente descongelé tus genitales. Fue mi mayor logro científico.

-No estuviste ahí.

-¿Entonces cómo sé tus dimensiones? Sé que mides exactamente…

-¿Así encantas a tus conquistas? –interrumpe Steve.

-A los que tienen pene, sí –dice Tony y Steve se ahoga con su bufanda. Entonces su línea empieza a saltar y Tony toma el antebrazo de Steve-. Mira –dice-. ¡Peces!

Duermen en el REDRE hecho a la medida que SHIELD les dio, un Refugio Desplegable de Rápido Ensamblaje de poliéster y nilón que se mueve contra la fuerza del viento cuando llega la noche y toma velocidad, y vaya que lo hace. El REDRE es lo suficientemente pequeño para sacarse con facilidad y, ya comprimido, no ocupa espacio innecesario en sus mochilas. Pero es más que suficiente espacio para cada uno de sus cuatro ocupantes, lo que es muy considerado de SHIELD, pues lo último que Tony quiemre hacer es dormir junto a Loki. Escoge la bolsa de dormir más alejada de Loki, lo que significa que Sif y Steve se ven fijamente hasta que Steve hace lo más noble y se vuelve el vecino de Loki.

Tony ni siquiera está seguro de que Loki duerme. Cuando se acomodan en la noche, Sif cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y se duerme como vampiro, sus navajas bajo la almohada para fácil acceso. Steve se tarda un poco en acomodarse, pero termina durmiéndose con esa rapidez que carga de sus días de soldado, descansando cuando puede. Loki se sienta en su bolsa de dormir con un libro, leyendo bajo la luz de la linterna que han puesto cerca de él. Él es lo último que Tony ve antes de sucumbir al cansancio: Loki, pasando las páginas cuidadosamente, lamiéndose el dedo índice primero.

Loki no está ahí cuando se despierta a la mitad de la noche, y tampoco está ahí cuando Tony despierta de nuevo en la mañana. Sif sale a buscarlo y regresa con él pisándole los talones. Loki tiene una liebre colgando del hombro y sangre en las manos-. Desayuno para los midgardianos –dice, y Steve va a cocinar al animal.

-Dame algo que hacer –dice Tony, acercándosele a su lugar junto al fuego. Steve tiene un cuchillo y está despellejando a la liebre como si no estuviera seguro de lo que está haciendo, pero determinado a lograrlo así fuera lo último que hiciera.

-¿ _Tú_ quieres ayudar? –pregunta Steve.

-Vaya, _eso_ fue amable –dice Tony y Steve se muerde la mejilla por dentro.

-Lo siento –dice-. Es sólo que te visto intentar hervir agua antes.

-Estaba distraído –dice Tony-. Vamos. Si puedo diseñar una bomba nuclear con nada más que los contenidos de mi sótano, puedo hervir agua y hacer té –así que Steve le da una pesada tetera de acero, que Tony pone sobre el fuego con poca habilidad, las manos cubiertas con guantes, pero lo logra de todos modos. El agua hierve, y encuentra una cajita con té en las bolsas de Steve, pero son hojas sueltas y no tiene ni idea de cuánto debe de ir en cada taza.

Steve se ve ocupado con el pobre animal y a Tony ni se le ocurre preguntarle. Pero Tony no necesita preguntarle a Steve; Tony tiene una I.A. precisamente para ese tipo de cosas, entonces truena los dedos y abre la boca para hablarle, excepto que no lo recuerda. El nombre de su I.A., no lo recuerda. Entonces se da cuenta de en dónde está y qué está haciendo y que no hay ninguna I.A. ahí.

Se comen la liebre y guardan el REDRE y, cuando el sol está firmemente sobre el horizonte, empacan. Tony se muerde la lengua, intentando rebuscar en su cerebro mientras empiezan a caminar, siguiendo el último camino de Munnin. _¿Cuál era su nombre?_ Se pregunta, y ahora lo entiende, cuando la gente dice que tiene algo en la punta de la lengua. Nunca había sido un problema antes, porque lo que Tony Stark piensa, Tony Stark lo dice. Nunca ha practicado el auto control. Pero es exactamente lo que siente, una pared necia e inconsciente, el nombre como un secreto, como un pedazo de azúcar que no puede tragar.

Le pregunta a Steve cuando se detienen a lanzar el hechizo de Loki de nuevo-. Pregunta rápida –dice Tony-. ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi I.A. en casa?

-¿Hablas de…? –empieza Steve, pero Tony le lanza una mirada dura. _Sólo dame una razón, amigo._

-JARVIS –dice Steve, tragando con dificultad-. Su nombre es JARVIS.

¡JARVIS, por supuesto! El brillante y útil JARVIS. El inteligente e irritable JARVIS. JARVIS, que obedece toda orden de Tony, a excepción de esos momentos en que su algoritmo le da fluidez y no lo hace. A Tony le dan náuseas, y levanta la vista a la fría luz del sol antes de hablar-. Necesito que me pruebes. Todos los días. Pregúntame cosas de mi vida, de la gente que conozco. Asegúrate que las pueda responder.

-Por supuesto –dice Steve, agradecido, y así lo hacen. Mientras caminan Steve le lanza preguntas a Tony como bolas rápidas:

_¿De qué color es el cabello de Pepper?_

_¿Cómo conociste a Rhodey?_

_¿Cuántos miembros del consejo tiene I.S.?_

_Rojo_ , dice Tony. _Vomité en sus zapatos. Doce… no, espera. Diez._

Steve le sonríe y le da una palmada en la espada de felicitaciones-. ¿Cómo nos hicimos amigos? –pregunta cuando se detienen para el náttverðr, la comida de la tarde.

-¿Te refieres a cuando dejaste de pensar que era un universitario de una fraternidad permanentemente borracho que se quería meter en tus pantalones? –bromea Tony.

Steve se ve confundido-. ¿Querías meterte en mis pantalones?

 _No_ , es lo que Tony hubiera dicho, si estuvieran en la Tierra. Tony puede ser un filántropo, pero no cede nada que no se vea obligado a ceder. Pero está el asunto de las estrellas y galaxias y hoyos negros, la inconcebible cantidad de _espacio_ que lo separa de su hogar. Se siente diferente aquí. Tal vez sea la hipotermia que le sube por la espalda, tal vez sea la maldita enfermedad de Muninn que le está friendo las neuronas, pero no parece tan importante ahora, tener tantos secretos. Mejor que Steve los tenga, los sostenga cuando Tony ya no pueda. Steve protege a su país, ¿por qué no puede proteger los recuerdos de Tony también?

-Sí –dice Tony. Steve agacha la cabeza y no dice nada más.

Cuando llega el atardecer, se retiran a su tienda. Sif sube el cierre, una patética protección contra el aire nocturno. Después enciende la linterna y, hecho eso, se sienta sobre su bolsa de dormir a remendar su abrigo, usando hilo para la tela, y un extraño aparato hexagonal que Tony no reconoce para su armadura. Loki se sienta un poco alejado del resto de ellos, pero Tony lo observa de todos modos mientras abre una caja de metal llena de frasquitos.

-¿Qué son esos? -pregunta Steve.

Loki saca uno de entre las correas de cuero con broches de bronce. Es una botella verde como selva-. Pociones. Medicina. Polvos. Cosas que pueden ser útiles de encontrar a Muninn.

-¿Tienes algo que pudiera ayudar a Tony? –dice Steve-. Obviamente no tienes una cura, pero ¿algo para retrasar su avance?

-No necesito nada, no de él… -empieza Tony, pero Steve lo interrumpe.

-No está de más explorar todas nuestras opciones –dice con firmeza.

-Sucede que sí tengo algo –contesta Loki. Guarda la botella verde y saca una morada, fosforescente en la discreta luz de la linterna. Sif levanta la mirada de sus reparaciones, pero Loki le da la botella a Steve-. Esto le dará claridad de mente temporal –dice-. Lo he usado en delirio antes, pero bien puede aplicarse a la pérdida de memoria. Dos gotas cuando despierte, y dos cuando se vaya a dormir.

Steve le quita el corcho y lo olfatea.

-Oh, tal vez debería de mencionar algo. Ninguno de los que lo ha usado ha sobrevivido –añade Loki.

Steve suelta la botellita, pero la recoge rápidamente y le mete el corcho de nuevo, casi lanzándosela a Loki-. ¿Qué _pasa_ contigo? –le exige.

-¿Para empezar? –pregunta Loki con ligereza-. Nací.

 

* * *

 

Tony aprende rápido y, aquí en el vasto vacío que separa las ciudades de los pueblos, aprende a leer la nieve. Aprende a reconocer nieve suave, nieve recién caída, nieve segura, nieve húmeda, y sus contrarios: nieve dura, nieve engañosa, nieve que se convierte en hielo, nieve que cubre grietas tan profundas que podría lanzar una montaña allá abajo y nunca verla de nuevo. No siempre recuerda sus descubrimientos el día siguiente, pero lo bueno es que hay tanto de ella que lo aprende todo de nuevo el día siguiente. Yay.

-Una pregunta obvia –dice Tony-. ¿Por qué no hacen caminos?

Loki y Sif se le quedan viendo en silencio.

-Lo siento –dice Tony-. Lo olvidé. A los Asgardianos les _encanta_ caerse a un hoyo y romperse todos los huesos. Probablemente es un rito de iniciación. Puros tipos rudos.

-Sí tenemos caminos –dice Sif-. Solo que no los hemos usado. Con frecuencia hay poca necesidad de usar más que los caminos más transitados durante el invierno, cuando la nieve y el hielo cubren las rocas. Y a donde vamos, dudo que haya camino que nos lleve a Muninn.

-¿Exactamente, a dónde vamos?

Ella se encoge de hombros y voltea a ver a Loki. Loki levanta la mirada al aire, como si se estuviera comunicando con los espíritus de la escarcha y el silencio-. A largo plazo, no lo sé aún. Pero si continuamos en esta dirección, llegaremos a la aldea de Lundr para mañana en la noche.

-Lundr –dice Sif-. Crían buenos caballos ahí.

Así es como Sif entiende el mundo: a través de herramientas de guerra. Caballos que cabalgar, espadas que empuñar, escudos que destrozar bajo la fuerza de sus golpes.

La siguiente vez que se detienen a acampar, Sif desaparece en la oscuridad a cazar, dejando a Steve a cargo de encender el fuego. Tony ve a Steve acuclillado junto a un círculo de rocas, con pedazos de madera recogida de los bosquecillos cercanos, la mayoría de los cuales se veían muertos y solemnes cuando pasaban por ellos; las pieles de los árboles están secos como huesos-. Buenas noticias –dice Tony-. Mañana: civilización –Steve gruñe, y Tony ve el objeto metálico que tiene Steve en las manos; lo ve con mayor claridad cuando se enciende en chispas azules antes de apagarse de golpe.

-¿Eso es mío? –pregunta Tony con incredulidad-. Yo hice eso, ¿verdad? Es el encendedor que prende en cinco colores diferentes,

-Sí –dice Steve-. Pensé que podría ser útil y lo traje.

-Es un _juguete_ –dice Tony-. Y no funcionará aquí.

Las cejas de Steve parecen unirse sobre su frente-. No estoy bromeando, Capi –dice Tony-. La composición química y física de Asgard es diferente de la de la Tierra; nuestra tecnología más complicada no funciona aquí. Si no, ¿por qué crees que no traje mi laptop? Podría estar viendo episodios de _Jersey Shore_ en este preciso momento.

-Es un encendedor –dice Steve-. No es complicado.

-Yo lo hice –dice Tony, orgulloso de sí mismo-. Por lo tanto, lo es.

-Perfecto –gruñe Steve, guardando el encendedor en su bolsillo. De pronto abre mucho los ojos y se gira para ver con horror a Tony. Tony se hace hacia atrás-. Tu reactor. No va a funcionar.

-Dame algo de crédito –responde Tony-. Thor, Jane y yo trabajamos en eso antes de irnos. Sustituimos las células de combustión del reactor con su equivalente Asgardiano, y usamos el poder del Bifrost para fusionarlo –se da unos golpecitos en el pecho con los nudillos-. No planeo sufrir de un ataque al corazón encima de estar volviéndome loco, gracias.

El alivio de Steve es una dulzura que Tony casi nunca nombra en el momento correcto, simplemente porque no está acostumbrado a ella. Lo ve ahora, y su cuerpo arde, los nervios saltando como un engrane atorado en una línea de producción. _Steve_ , piensa, pero en realidad no hay respuesta para eso. Por supuesto que Steve se preocupa por él. Steve es un tipo que se preocupa. Steve se preocupa por todos. Viajaría a planetas extraños y lucharía entre tormentas de nieve por extraños que se encontrara en la calle, porque eso es lo que hace el Capitán América; ese es el credo bajo el que Steve decidió vivir rodeado de pedazos de hielo derretido. Eso no hace a Tony especial. No se puede permitir pensar otra cosa porque eso sólo llevaría a

~~un corazón roto~~

~~soledad~~

la hora feliz del bar Rodeo de Medianoche en la Calle 54 Este.

Tony le pasa a Steve la caja de cerillos y Steve enciende el fuego con ellos.

En la mañana llegan a una parte de la tierra que cae de golpe miles de pies hacia un río de agua helada. Un puente de madera cruza el espacio entre una orilla y la otra; los riscos del otro lado se extienden en formas aladas, la superficie de la roca con depósitos minerales que la cubren cual venas. –El puente puede estar dañado –dice Sif-. Cruzaré primero –le da las riendas del trineo a Steve, que está a punto de objetar pero Loki se le adelanta.

-No, yo iré –dice.

Sif se detiene y se gira-. ¿Tú? –pregunta con frialdad, al fin dejando la formalidad.

-Si el puente se colapsa, ¿quién creas que tiene más probabilidades de sobrevivir? –dice Loki, estirando las manos. Un resplandor lo rodea y sus pies dejan el suelo, flotando dos metros en el aire-. Yo puedo flotar, tú no.

-Y eres lo suficientemente ligero que, incluso si logras cruzar, no nos dirá si el puente aguantará nuestro peso, o el de las cosas que venimos cargando –dice Tony.

-Puedo hacerme más pesado –dice Loki, y cae de golpe al piso, los pies hundiéndose hasta los tobillos en la roca.

-Si eso desea –dice Sif, con la misma frialdad-. Le invito a intentarlo.

-¿De usted? ¿No fuimos amigos una vez? –pregunta Loki. No espera a su respuesta. Avanza a zancadas, ya no flotando o hundiéndose en la tierra y empieza a caminar en el puente.

-Ve a ser Indiana Jones. Yo esperaré por aquí, descansando en esa roca –dice Tony. Se aleja del resto del grupo, regresando a los restos de la fogata que encendieron en la mañana.

Ahí es cuando sucede: Tony escucha el aterrorizante gemido. Proviene de las cuevas de sal a su derecha: un sonido bajo, un jadeo agonizante. Se repite una y otra vez en un par de segundos, y entonces Tony puede ver una criatura emerger de las cuevas y dirigirse directo a él. Una criatura humanoide pero con gruesa piel blanquecina, tan dura como el cuero, y ojos que arden como el carbón, excepto en donde los párpados gotean sangre-. ¡Draugr! –grita Sif, y Tony se da cuenta de varias cosas a la vez. Sabe que Sif está preparando sus armas y Steve está desabrochando su escudo, pero Tony está un poco lejos. No llegarán a tiempo. El draugr se mueve rápido, entonces Tony se sacude la sorpresa de la cabeza y empieza a actuar. No tiene el traje de Iron Man con él, pero está _indefenso_.

El arma está guardada dentro de su abrigo, en el que creó una abertura para fácil acceso. Fue su último proyecto antes de salir a su viaje: fue diseñado con el principio Mckegney-Chau de transferencia para aguantar las condiciones de Asgard. La saca justo cuando el draugr choca contra él. Cae de golpe abajo, abajo, _abajo_ hasta que su espalda azota contra el frío piso y hay dientes contra su garganta, y está quitando el seguro y disparando: bang, bang, bang.

La cabeza del draugr explota sobre él, sangre y tejido y órganos, y las manos de Tony están chorreando.

-¡Tony! –grita Steve. Está junto a Tony, tomándolo del cuello del abrigo.

-Ey, ey, ey, no tan fuerte –se queja Tony, respirando con dificultad. Steve lo ayuda a ponerse pie bruscamente, intentando quitar la sangre de la creatura del rostro de Tony. No funciona y Steve termina embarrándola más sobre los pómulos de Tony. Tony se sacude sus manos-. Estoy bien –dice-. Estoy perfectamente bien. Estoy perfecto. Lo manejé. Dios, esto apesta.

-¿Qué era eso? –pregunta Steve.

-Un draugr –dice Sif, apareciendo con Loki-. De las creencias nár-fölr. Los llamamos “aquellos que caminan después de la muerte”. Viven en las tierras del este. Me temo que solo nos encontraremos más entre más lejos lleguemos.

-Hubo una guerra aquí en tiempos antiguos –dice Loki-. La Guerra del Este. Muchos de los guerreros que no regresaron murieron y se convirtieron en draugr.

-Sí, porque un hechicero los maldijo –dice Sif.

-Fue antes de nuestro tiempo –contesta Loki-. No tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

-Zombis antiguos, mi bienvenida favorita –dice Tony. Escupe en la nieve, conteniendo las arcadas. Steve se ve aún más alarmado-. Ahora en verdad me da gusto que vayamos a llegar a una aldea pronto. Necesito un pinche baño.

 

* * *

 

Más allá del puente y bajando una serie de pendientes cortadas en forma de escalones, pero tan viejos y arruinados que el musgo y hielo los esconden, encuentran la aldea de Lundr. Largas casas de tablas y barro rodean la plaza central de la aldea, y más allá hay una serie de pequeñas casas de madera, establos, granero y mataderos. Pasando la aldea principal hay terrenos aplanados con bardas de roca y Tony puede ver granjas levantándose entre los caminos de tierra, sucias con nieve y agua y montones de cebada.

Mientras se acercan a la aldea, hay un cambio en el aire, un olor muy similar al humo y, cuando Tony voltea a ver a Loki, ve una mujer en su lugar. Una mujer de caderas estrechas con largo cabello rizado y los ojos de Loki, que rompen la ilusión.

-Bonito truco –dice Tony.

-Prefiero no llamar la atención de ser posible –responde Loki-. Es más fácil ser esto que un príncipe exiliado.

-Te entiendo –dice Tony burlonamente.

Sif tuerce los ojos y no rompe el ritmo cuando entran a Lundr. Algunos aldeanos levantan la cabeza de su trabajo cuando los ven venir. Hay una forja cerca de la plaza central, roja con carbón, y tan maravillosamente cálida que Tony de inmediato se acerca y se quita los guantes. El herrero los ve con desconfianza, pero Tony levanta las cejas y las manos en el gesto universal de _No soy peligroso, no me robaré a tus hijas u ovejas sin que tú me lo pidas primero_ -. Ahhh –suspira, frotando sus dedos entumecidos-. Steve, ven a ver esto. Es mejor que un masaje sueco.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hicieron un masaje sueco? –pregunta Steve, claramente otra pregunta trampa.

-¿Cómo diablos podría saber eso? –responde Tony-. Ofrecen uno en cada viaje de negocios que hago. Buenos días, señor Stark, bienvenido a Ingeniería Whitman, ¿podemos encerrarlo en un cuarto oscuro en el que no tengamos que lidiar con usted por un buen rato? Ya sabe, lo de siempre.

-¿A dónde fue el último viaje de negocios al que fuiste? –pregunta Steve, persistente.

Tony se detiene a pensarlo-. Hawái. Creo.

-De hecho, fue Malasia –dice Steve-. Estuviste cerca.

-¿Cómo lo recuerdas con tanta claridad?  -Tony se raspa un callo de la mano con el pulgar-. No me digas que sigues mi itinerario.

-Como líder del equipo, es mi obligación saber la localización de todos los Vengadores en todo momento –dice Steve con seriedad-. Me permite conocer la capacidad del equipo para cuando es necesario reunirnos.

-Capacidad, claro –dice Tony mientras Steve se dirige a saludar al herrero, que sigue viéndolos como si fueran lodo que está flotando en la parte superior del barril. Lundr es una aldea aislada, lo más probable es que rara vez reciban viajeros. Al darse la vuelta, puede ver a Sif emboscando a una niña para preguntarle en dónde conseguir suministros. No ve a Loki cerca, lo que siempre es malo, así que se pone sus guantes de nuevo y sale a cazar al supervillano.

Lo encuentra junto a la larga casa del centro, observando a un grupo de niños patear una vejiga de puerco congelada. Tienen un juego acomodado: dos equipos y dos porteros. El cabello rizado de Loki enmarca su rostro con suavidad y, como mujer, sus rasgos son aún más afilados, incluso atractivos. De no saber quién es, Tony le habría coqueteado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dice. Loki no se ve sorprendido. Loki nunca se ve sorprendido, incluso cuando no ve venir a alguien, algo que Tony ha intentado muchas veces, solo por diversión.

-¿Has notado que hay más niños que adultos afuera? –pregunta Loki.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí –dice Tony. Había un puñado de adultos reparando los techos y curtiendo cuero, y el herrero, pero el resto de los aldeanos parecen preadolescentes a lo más-. Voy a asumir que los adultos están haciendo lo inteligente y están adentro, calientitos.

-El frío no nos molesta como lo a ustedes –dice Loki-. Los adultos se quedan dentro de sus hogares no por miedo o pereza. Lo hacen porque están enfermos.

Tony se detiene-. No estamos hablando de la gripe común, ¿verdad?

-Tienen la enfermedad de la memoria –dice Lokki-. La sangre de Munnin ha pasado por esta aldea. Los niños se salvan sólo por ser demasiado jóvenes para contagiarse entre sí.

Tony aleja la mirada. El aire se siente gélido dentro de sus pulmones-. Pobre herrero –termina diciendo-. Ahora todos saben que no le está dando a nadie.

La risa de Loki es una canción dentro de su garganta-. Veo por qué le agradas a Thor. Eres justo su tipo.

-Valiente y atractivo, lo sé. Me lo dicen con frecuencia.

-Burdo –dice Loki-. Llevado por pasiones animales y deseos impacientes –hace un gesto veloz con la mano derecha-. Veo como miras a Steve Rogers.

Hay algo que Tony ha empezado a notar últimamente, una lección parecida a caerse de cabeza y romperse los dientes: hay momentos y lugares en los que pelear, y hay momentos y lugares en los que debes de hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para ser una roca-. Steve Rogers ve como miro a Steve Rogers –dice Tony-. No significa nada.

-¿En verdad? –se burla Loki-. Cada hechizo que planto sobre nuestro campamento, cada encantamiento que entrelazo en nuestras pertenencias, cada truco que creo para escondernos de nuestros enemigos: se bañan en nuestra esencia y, cuando los reviso en la noche, apestan a amor.

-Sólo es el draugr y yo.

-¿Amor? –interrumpe Sif. Si Tony nunca puede sorprender a Loki, Sif siempre, _siempre_ agarra desprevenido a Tony, caminando cerca de él sin hacer ruido-. ¿Por qué hablan de amor ustedes dos? –quiere saber.

-¿Por qué no hablaríamos del amor? –pregunta Loki-. Me han dicho que está de moda –la mira con ojos oscuros-. Díganos. ¿Qué ama, bella Sif?

Ella sonríe con gesto vacío.

-Eso es fácil –dice-. El frío acero.

 

* * *

 

Dejan Lundr con un par de hogazas de pan y tres paquetes de cerdo seco preservado-. Me dijo que era todo lo que tenían –explica Sif, señalando a la muchacha delgada con largas trenzas rubias que los ve con hambre mientras guardan las cosas en sus mochilas y parten-. Los niños llevan la aldea ahora en su mayoría, y no tienen la fuerza para matar y despellejar a los animales.

-No sé cómo se atreven a ofendernos –dice Tony, logrando mantener la expresión seria.

Steve no puede evitar mirar atrás-. Desearía poder ayudarlos. Recuerdo cómo es… ser pequeño y sentir que no puedes hacer nada importante.

-Si encontramos a Munnin y una cura, los ayudaremos –dice Sif, resuelta-. Vamos. Si hacemos buen tiempo, dejaremos las montañas y llegaremos a las Largas Planicies antes que anochezca.

Tony levanta la mirada al hilo negro que cuelga en el aire, una nube que los precede a donde sea que vayan. Se parece a la pólvora, piensa, no por primera vez. Cuando Loki lo saca, hay un olor de carne quemada, lo que hace que Tony se pregunte cómo y cuándo fue hecho. ¿Por qué tendría Loki que tener algo capaz de rastrear a los mensajeros de Odín? Pero tal vez la respuesta es bastante obvia por sí misma.

-Si sabes en dónde están los cuervos de Odín, sabes en dónde está su mente –le dice Tony a Loki con tranquilidad-. Sabes cuáles son sus objetivos.

-No necesito que sus pájaros me digan eso –dice Loki-. Los objetivos de Odín son la paz y la amnistía. Quiere firmar una alianza con los Gigantes de Hielo; ¡piensa que va a ser así de fácil! –se ríe y después empieza a caminar más rápido, ampliando la distancia entre él y el resto de la compañía, hasta que Loki es un punto solitario en la nieve, siguiendo un camino de cielo ennegrecido.

La tierra se aplana conforme avanzan al este; aunque sólo brevemente, les advierte Sif. Hay más cadenas montañosas esperándolos, afiladas rocas y valles de granito, con el Acantilado de los Reyes y el Pico del Águila, que los llevarán al final a Himinbjor, el dominio de Heimdall antes de que se volviera vigilante del Bifrost-. Pero no recuerdo tales tiempos –confiesa Sif-. Fue hace mucho tiempo, hace eones antiguos de tiempo, cuando Heimdall era sólo un señor más entre tantos.

Encuentran más draugar, algunos viajando solos y otros en manadas. Los draugar solitarios son fáciles de despachar. Es cuando llegan en gran número que se vuelve más difícil, porque atacarán en pequeñas agrupaciones, en formación V con escudos y espadas en lugar de dientes y garras. Los draugar que viajan en conjunto conservan retazos de sus vidas humanas, sombras quemadas en sus mentes como negativos fotográficos. En realidad no recuerdan quienes eran, pero tienen una conciencia más desarrollada, lo que los hace más inteligentes y viciosos. Tony aprende a ver sus fuegos a la distancia. Es más sencillo verlos en las Grandes Llanuras, pero también es más fácil encontrar a los viajeros.

 _Bien_ , piensa Tony. _Algo que hacer_. Steve nunca lo aceptaría, pero parece alegrarse cuando los draugar aparecen, soltando su escudo y dejando caer su mochila al suelo. Sif se mueve tan rápido como la viruela y las manos de Loki revolotean en el aire en complejos movimientos, abriendo el piso bajo ellos o llamando un aro de fuego.

Entonces, una tarde, un draugr logra presionarlo contra la nieve. Tony hace su obligación cívica volándole los sesos, pero no antes de que el draugr tome el rostro de Tony entre sus arrugadas manos y la azote, su cráneo chocando contra la roja piedra.

Duele como una perra, y los ojos se le llenan de flashazos por un momento. Después algo se mueve, y un velo cae entre lo que ve y lo que conoce.

 _¿En dónde estoy?_ , piensa, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Qué está pasando?_

Hay tres personas vestidas como él, con abrigos y guantes y pieles, luchando contra zombis. Hay un hombre alto y rubio de hombros anchos con un escudo; hay una mujer de movimientos elegantes con cabello oscuro y largos cuchillos; hay un hombre con una sonrisa de plata y poder corriendo en cada respiración. Y Tony no los conoce. _No los conoce._

¿Está en Nueva York? No puede ser Nueva York porque no hay absolutamente nada más que campos y nieve. Tal vez es Nueva Jersey, piensa, tropezando hacia atrás, intentando escapar de la pelea antes de ser visto. Pero, ¿qué diablos está haciendo en la mitad de Jersey después de una tormenta de nieve en lo que parecen ser campos de cultivo? ¿Y por qué hay zombis?

No tiene sentido.

 _Vengadores_ , piensa, pero no sabe de dónde vino la palabra, y se va rápidamente, deslizándose entre sus pensamientos.

Necesita alejarse de los peleadores de aspecto intimidante. Necesita tiempo. Necesita energía. Necesita un pinche curita porque está bastante seguro de que lo que está chorreando de su cabeza es sangre y no champú herbal.

¿En dónde está su coche? ¿En dónde está su laptop? ¿En dónde está su _celular_?

No recuerda nada de esto, pero recuerda lo que es tener miedo. Hubo un tiempo y un lugar, piensa, aunque los detalles se pierden en el dolor. Había un desierto. Había una cueva. _Yinsen_. Recuerda lo que es sentir que está muriendo, estirarse hasta casi romperse, su vida reducida a diagramas y promesas de bombas. _Aquí yace Anthony Edward Stark,_ piensa con una creciente risa maniaca en el pecho mientras ve a la mujer ejecutar un salto mortal inverso perfecto, apuñalando a dos zombis al mismo tiempo. Después ella se gira hacia él.

Necesita salir de su campo de visión. No sabe si es amigo o enemigo. (¿Y a la mitad de la nada con cuchillos de ese tamaño? Lo más probable es enemigo.)

Dice algo en voz alta y el hombre rubio se voltea también. Su expresión se tuerce en cuanto ve a Tony y Tony hace una mueca porque sus posibilidades de escapar sin ser visto acaban de caer a cero. ¿En dónde hay una distracción cuando la necesitas?

El hombre rubio empieza a caminar hacia él. Tony calcula las posibilidades de huir corriendo, pero decide que sus planes destinados al fracaso no merecen su energía. Se queda ahí parado mientras el rubio se acerca-. ¿Tony? –pregunta con voz insegura, y Tony le dirige su mirada menos impresionada, la que usualmente guarda para reporteros y protestantes de I.S.

-¿Sí? –dice.

-¿Quién soy? –pregunta el rubio.

-Probablemente un producto de mi imaginación –dice Tony-. Porque me puedo imaginar ser drogado y secuestrado por un trío de lunáticos armados. Pero los zombis me hicieron dudar de mi teoría.

-No estás dormido –dice el rubio. Estira la mano, pero Tony lo esquiva dando un paso hacia atrás-. Soy Steve –dice el rubio con mayor urgencia-. Me recuerdas. Soy Steve.

Tony lo piensa de pronto, azul y blanco y rojo. Champán en la lengua, y videojuegos en la sala, y la suave sensación de la mezclilla, y una sonrisa.

Cuando lo entiende, las rodillas se le doblan y se aferra a Steve para mantenerse en pie. Steve lo sostiene sin pensarlo mientras Tony intenta escapar de su traidora piel-. Dios –dice-. Dios, no puedo creer… fue como una niebla que me cubría. No puedo creer que lo olvidé -esto no es olvidar lo que desayunó o la divertida anécdota que Rhodey le contó el otro día, ni siquiera es como sus códigos de laboratorio. Es olvidar como respirar.

Loki dice-. Sugiero que nos movamos más rápido. Claramente está empeorando.

 

* * *

 

Steve piensa que después de un accidente como ese, acompañado por una contusión, Tony necesita dormir. Deberían de hacer su campamento temprano y Tony debería de tomar una siesta para recuperarse. Pero Tony lo sorprende al estar de acuerdo con Loki-. Quiero seguir –dice-. Quiero encontrar a Munnin lo más rápido posible, y después quiero irme a casa. ¿Entendido?

-Pero tu cabeza –protesta Steve.

-Estoy seguro que Loki tiene medicina para eso –dice Tony-. Y hasta ha de tener una que no me matará.

El ungüento de Loki es pegajoso y huele a pino. Steve lo unta en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Tony, los dedos tocando con gentileza en donde el draugr azotó a Tony-. Me siento absolutamente inútil –dice Tony, agachando la mirada-. Olvida los niños de Lundr. _Yo_ soy el niño que tienen que estar arrastrando, el que tiene un millón de problemas y necesita que le cambien el pañal.

-No es tu culpa –dice Steve.

-Claro que lo es –contesta Tony con un humor que no siente-. No necesitaba follar al tipo de la fiesta pero, ¿adivina qué? No pude mantener el pene en los pantalones, así que lo hice.

-No hay nada malo con... ser sexualmente activo –la voz de Steve suena ahogada y, en cualquier otro día, le causaría interminable alegría a Tony. Pero Tony está cansado y adolorido y es un amnésico sacado directo de una novela televisiva, así que sólo gruñe mientras Steve aplica una última capa del ungüento y se hace hacia atrás-. Es lo que haces –dice Steve, y Tony parpadea porque por un momento había olvidado de lo que estaban hablando-. Eres atractivo y encantador y todos quieren estar contigo.

-Halagador. Muy halagador. Sólo por eso, tienes un pase para el siguiente momento de “Tony olvidó en dónde está”. Le toca a Sif esta vez –entrecierra los ojos-. Espera, ¿quién es Sif?

-Ella…

-Sólo bromeo, Capi –Tony lo interrumpe y se pone de pie, estirando las piernas-. Bueno, vamos. Loki dice que no estamos lejos de Hyrssa y Frigga piensa que ahí empezó la enfermedad. Así que puede que estemos cerca del fin de eso.

-No suenas muy esperanzado –lo acusa Steve.

-Como dijiste. Soy atractivo y encantador y todos quieren estar conmigo. ¿Cuándo he necesitado yo de la esperanza en toda mi vida? –Tony le dirige una sonrisa vacía y se acerca a Loki y Sif, que parecen estar discutiendo. Se detienen cuando lo ven venir. Obviamente no es bienvenido ahí.

En lugar de seguir, se desvía con la excusa de ir a orinar. Se esconde detrás de un escuálido árbol y debate los méritos de empezar a fumar si se presenta la oportunidad. Si su cuerpo le va a hacer esto, bien puede decirle “vete a la chingada” de regreso. Porque perder la memoria después del ataque de draugar lo angustió. Sigue angustiándole. Sin embargo, no dejará que Steve lo sepa y no necesita descansar porque no le va a servir de nada. Sólo hay dos salidas: una cura o una muerte.

Tal vez sea algo bueno que no tenga un cigarrillo. Sus manos están desarrollando un persistente temblor, el enemigo de los ingenieros. Las mete a sus bolsillos y cierra los ojos.

Qué injusto es, que pueda pasar toda una vida acumulando conocimiento, tanto que ha tenido que diseñar sistemas computarizados para almacenarlo por él, y ahora un error, un pinchazo y todo se está escapando a chorros. Agua e historia cayendo sobre sus manos.

Se siente más cercano a la muerte que a la cura en este momento, y cuando encuentran Hyrssa, Tony lo piensa de nuevo. Hyrssa es un pueblo muerto, en el que agua negra se filtra entre pedazos de espejos rotos que yacen en la calle y puede contar las tibias de animales entre los arbustos. El pueblo se curva a lo largo de un lago, con cobertizos de lanchas que hacen eco con el silencio de una vida extinta. No hay signos de gente viva, y Tony quiere pensar que es porque los pueblerinos empacaron y se fueron a otro lado, pero la sombría expresión de Sif mata la posibilidad. Mientras ella camina entre basura y desechos y las carcasas de cerdos dice: -Creemos que aquí inició la dolencia porque ha sido en dónde fueron más afectados y en donde la enfermedad de la memoria deterioró sus mentes con mayor velocidad. Hace unos meses, este era un pueblo con dificultades pero sobreviviente. Después sus pobladores se olvidaron entre sí y hubo una pelea y se atacaron entre ellos. Guerra civil.

Steve se ve golpeado.

-Qué bueno que traje esposas –dice Loki-. Un regalo para ti, Tony, cuando hagas lo mismo.

-Ni siquiera bromees con eso –escupe Steve.

-¿Qué? –dice Tony-. Tiene razón. Ya los olvidé una vez. ¿Quién dice que no pasará de nuevo y me ponga violento?

-No nos _atacarías_ –dice Steve y su convicción se le clava a Tony en el pecho como un trozo de hielo.

-Haría muchas cosas para ser libre –dice Tony.

Tiene tantas ganas de quedarse la noche en Hyrssa como de cazar un tiburón y servirlo en su boda, pero tienen que ser prácticos. Una tormenta se avecina y Hyrssa tiene edificios fuertes y chimeneas listas para ser encendidas. No hay tantos cuerpos como uno esperaría; Sif les cuenta el rumor de una sepulturera, vagando por el pueblo en guerra, sin tomar bando hasta que alguien le disparó una flecha. Tony se pregunta en dónde estará su tumba; ¿quién sepulta al sepulturero? Mientras tanto, se dedican al antiguo arte de saquear a los muertos, que difícilmente necesitarán los suministros que se encuentran en el pueblo: sal y cuchillos e incluso un poco de comida.

Hay una cama de verdad con cálidas pieles. Se acomodan en la casa del jefe, en los cuartos que el jefe alguna vez ocupó con su familia y amigos más cercanos. Pero independientemente de su comodidad, Tony no duerme bien. Despierta de golpe y con el pecho pesado, la luz de la luna demasiado brillante contra sus ojos, escociendo como un salpullido. Juega con su cerebro con rudeza. _¿Lo recuerdas?_ le grita a su cerebro y, cuando no logra encontrar las respuestas, redobla sus esfuerzos hasta que sus dedos están clavados en las sábanas con los nudillos blancos.

Se pone su abrigo y sale a caminar.

No importan las temperaturas bajo cero, no importa la amenaza de los draugar y la innombrable amenaza de fantasmas. Sale a caminar.

La tormenta todavía no cae, pero puede ver pesadas nubes arremolinándose sobre la llanura. Eso es lo primero que nota. Lo segundo es el sonido de algo golpeando contra el duro suelo y, porque Tony no es nada menos que increíblemente imprudente, sigue el sonido por las calles vacías hasta el pequeño cementerio de Hyrssa. Ve a Loki doblado por la cintura, escavando al pie de las tumbas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunta Tony bruscamente. Se le está acabando la paciencia.

-Hola, Tony –dice Loki-. Estoy haciendo justo lo que parece que estoy haciendo. Estoy robando sus tumbas.

-¿Por qué diablos haces eso? –Tony se acerca a Loki. Piensa en los niños en Lundr, en la niña con trenzas viéndolos irse. Si la enfermedad continúa su curso, esto le pasará a ella también-. ¿No les puedes dar un poco de paz? Estaban enfermos y después murieron muertes horribles y dolorosas a manos de sus vecinos. ¿Qué no ha sido suficiente?

Loki sigue escavando-. Quiero muestras para mi colección. Quiero ver lo que la enfermedad de la memoria hace a sus cerebros y huesos.

-No.

-¿Perdón? –pregunta Loki.

-Dije que _no_ –dice Tony. Olvida, por un momento, que Loki es un poderoso villano, inteligente y mágico, y que aquí en Asgard, Tony ni siquiera tiene su traje. Tony tiene la cabeza adolorida y una nariz perpetuamente goteante, y ninguno de las dos cosas le va a ganar a Loki. Incluso un arma no haría gran cosa sin el elemento de la sorpresa, lo que obviamente no tiene. Pero Tony tiene enojo y crece dentro de él tan profundo como una herida. _Cuando muera, cuando ya no esté, lo que venga primero_ , piensa-. Estas no son tus ratas de laboratorio –dice en voz alta-. Sus cuerpos no son tuyos para jugar.

-Palabras divertidas viniendo de un hombre de ciencia –dice Loki-. Y de un hombre que una vez construía armas de destrucción masiva.

Es un argumento obvio y Tony ya lo veía venir-. ¿Sabes qué? La gente cambia.

Los ojos de Loki parecen brillar-. No, no es así –dice-. La gente inteligente no necesita cambiar. Hacen que los demás cambien.

Tony se le queda viendo con la quijada tensa. Mira a Loki de arriba abajo, todo el largo de este traicionero desgraciado que odia a su hermano y dice, casi sorprendido-. No puedes entenderlo, ¿verdad? –una pausa-. Siento lástima por ti –y eso es algo nuevo. Tony Stark es verdaderamente más sabio que alguien más en dos planos interdimensionales. Qué ganas de que Fury pudiera verlo.

Loki se mueve, veloz como reyezuelo. Las rodillas de Tony se traban y cae al suelo, el resto de su cuerpo lentamente siguiendo el mismo camino: se siente paralizado, pesado como piedra, sus manos y dedos hormigueando antes de dejarse de mover. Pero levanta la mirada hacia Loki, que parece estar furioso, una silueta en la noche con todos los afilados confines de su magia y a Tony le queda suficiente voz para reírse y lo hace abiertamente. Es un sonido tan desagradable que está seguro que lo oirá entre sueños en los días siguientes; estos nuevos monstruos que su cuerpo ha aprendido a crear.

Algo se tuerce en los ojos de Loki, y éste se mueve de nuevo…

Excepto que Sif y Steve están ahí, y Sif toma a Loki por las muñecas-. Ni siquiera lo pienses –sisea-. Déjalo ir.

Loki titubea, pero lo hace. El peso se levanta del cuerpo de Tony.

-¿Por qué siempre haces esto? –le pregunta Steve, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie por milésima vez. Hay varios escenario en los que Tony se imagina estar acostado por Steve pero, cuando sucede, siempre parece involucrar ataques draugar, desmayos o Loki. No particularmente sexy-. Hablo en serio. ¿Por qué siempre estás buscándote problemas? No deberías de provocarlo.

-¿Por qué asumes que lo provoqué? –exige Tony.

-¿No lo hiciste?

-No es mi culpa que Loki no esté en contacto con sus sentimientos más profundos –dice Tony, mirando a Loki con desdén, que parece estar tenso y molesto bajo el control de Sif. _No podemos llevarnos los huesos_ , piensa, pero no habla. _No podemos. ¿No lo ves, Steve? Esta enfermedad quita y quita y quita. No le puedo permitir a Loki quitar más._

-Estás pálido –dice Steve. Baja la mirada y ve la pala que Loki dejó tirada y los montoncitos de tierra que descansan junto a la tumba-. ¿Estaba…?

-Sí –dice Tony.

-Entonces me da gusto que lo hayas detenido –dice Steve-, me da mucho gusto.

Y eso, piensa Tony, bien vale el precio de la noche.

 

* * *

 

Al este de Hyrssa, el lago se torna en un río y, entre las orillas empedradas del río y el agua enlodada esperando bajo gruesas capas de hielo, encuentran sangre. Hay remolinos de ella, oscuros y apagados, como tatuajes sobre el agua pero debajo del hielo y, cuando Loki rompe la superficie con una rama, la sangre emerge aún más vivida. Sif ve a Loki con cuidado, un soldado firme después de incidente del cementerio pero no necesita preocuparse: Loki está demasiado concentrado en la sangre para pensar en hacer alguna maldad.

Espolvorea un poco de polvo negro en el agua y este se derrite en la sangre, tornándola del color de metal corroído.

-Es de Muninn –dice Loki, enderezándose-. Frigga tenía razón. La sangre de la herida de Muninn debe de estar sangrando sobre un afluente, infectando el agua de Hyrssa. Así es como inició la enfermedad.

-Entonces tenemos que estar cerca –dice Tony. La sangre no se ve fresca, pero aun así es algo que no habían visto hasta ahora. Hasta ahora, la enfermedad de la memoria había sido invisible, un lenguaje pasado de una persona a otra, pero aquí ven su sustrato biológico, su solidez química expuesta al viento y los fantasmas. Lo ha hecho todo incómodamente real, un mundo que existe tanto fuera como dentro de su cuerpo. Tony se quita los guantes y presiona los dedos contra su muñeca. _Algo de esa sangre está dentro de mí, algo de esas células, su hemoglobina_ , piensa. Y ese es otro pedazo enfermo de él que está a la vista de todos.

Es como un muy mal viaje de ácido, como la primera semana en MIT, de quince años e intentando conquistar al mundo, recién salido de una vida llena de I.S., internados, guardaespaldas y la protección de su madre. Sabía actuar como el precoz niño rico al que nada le molesta porque él y Janet van Dyne solían practicarlo. Solían sentarse al margen de las fiestas de sociedad a ver a todos los invitados con su mejor cara de vete a la chingada con bebidas vírgenes en las manos (las bebidas vírgenes era para cuando estaban cerca los adultos, las verdaderas bebidas entraban de contrabando en el bolso de Jan).

Después había ido a MIT, solo, y alguien había gritado-: ¡Ey, Stark, tómate esto! –y Tony había dicho-: Sí, claro, cómo sea.

Lo recuerda ahora, la sangre y los colores brillantes, la sensación de estar parado en el axis y sentir que toda la estructura se mueve bajo él. Perder el equilibrio. Lanar su niñez para convertirse en _el_ Tony Stark. Probablemente debería de considerarlo un logro que lo recuerda del todo. Sus memorias de antes de MIT se empiezan a emborronar cada vez más. Cada vez responde menos de las preguntas de Steve correctamente.

La sangre deja un rastro en el agua como el polvo lo hace en el aire. Lo siguen.

Dos millas más adelante, encuentran un bosque. Afilados y oscuros árboles se extienden sobre el terreno y Tony puede sentir el frío del corazón del bosque, como una caja que nunca ha sido abierta. Han encontrado otros bosques en su travesía pero ninguno como éste. Ninguno que lo iguale en tamaño, o tupido, o en la brillante malicia de la nieve, pesados bancos de ella que se rompen bajo sus pies, escondiendo raíces para torcer sus tobillos traicioneramente-. Conozco este lugar –dice Sif-. Éste es el Bosque de Erlingr. Aquí es en dónde Odín ascendió a Yggdrasil y colgó del árbol por nueve noches y nueve días.

-Nueve noches y días, por cada reino –entona Loki-. Y lo llaman Hangatýr, el dios de los colgados.

-El bosque está lleno de trucos –dice Sif-. No me sentiría cómoda llevando a midgardianos por él. Permítanme actuar como explorador. Veré qué puedo encontrar.

-No estamos indefensos –dice Steve-. Hemos peleado junto a Thor. Podemos manejar lo que se nos presente.

Sif le dirige una mirada que casi parece compasiva-. Han peleado junto a Thor en Midgard. Esto no es Midgard.

-¿Asumiré que tampoco me deseas contigo? –Loki pregunta con ojos oscuros.

-Necesito temer sólo un enemigo, no dos –responde Sif, y baja la mirada a la sangre en los dedos de Loki de cuando pasó la mano por el río. Recoge sus bolsas y armas y, sin despedirse, se adentra en el bosque.

-¿Alguien quiere jugar Texas Hold’Em? –pregunta Tony.

Es obvio que a Steve le frustra quedarse atrás. Sus manos hacen ese movimiento brusco que a veces emerge, como si el suero de Súper Soldado lo estuviera castigando por no ser valiente y atrevido y cualquier otra cosa que le hayan metido en el entrenamiento que todo buen soldado americano debe de ser. A Tony no le importa quedarse atrás. A Tony le encanta la gloria, pero prefiere que no llegue al precio de su cabeza y tal vez no sea un experto en magia, pero hasta él sabe que ese bosque sólo puede significar malas noticias. Hay algo ahí, piensa, algo frío y predador. Algo que se estiró hacia el cielo y tiró a Muninn, el tocado por los dioses.

Se mantiene ocupado mientras esperan. Ayuda a Steve a preparar el fuego. Entonces Tony demuestra que, aunque amnésico, es un amnésico que va progresando, porque logra proveer el almuerzo para todos. No es exactamente una cena en un restaurante de cinco estrellas, pero eso no es su culpa. Se les está acabando el pescado y si se le pasa el pez que sí tienen de sal… digamos que es mejor poder saborear lo que está debajo de la sal. Pone cuatro filetes mal cortados en la parrilla sobre el fuego mientras Steve repara el daño del viento en su REDRE y prepara trampas para cazar.

No oye a Sif regresar, pero nunca lo hace.

Dice-: He encontrado a Muninn –y Tony casi salta fuera de su piel del susto.

-Madre de Dios –dice. Ella tensa los labios en señal de descontento-. Nos vas a decir que hay una complicación, ¿verdad? –pregunta.

-Una bastante grande –dice Sif. Steve y Loki se acercan para escuchar-. El río pasa por el Erlingr, hasta una cañada de hojas doradas. Vi a Muninn yaciendo ahí, en la boca del río, su sangre tan vil como cualquier otra cosa que he visto, desangrándose en el agua. Hice por recogerlo, pero entonces lo vi –hace una pausa-. Fenrisúlfr. Salió de entre los árboles.

-Fenrisúlfr –Tony repite-. Fenris. Eso suena familiar pero, vaya mi suerte, no logro recordar exactamente cómo –Pepper había puesto un libro de mitología nórdica en su escritorio una semana antes de partir, y lo había leído, pero para lo que le servía ahora.

-Es aquel que vive en el pantano y el monstruo del río Ván –responde Sif-. Debimos de haber estado esperando esto. Lo dijimos desde el principio: pocas cosas pueden herir a Muninn. Él es una de esas cosas.

-Es un lobo gigante –Steve dijo de pronto.

Ella se voltea hacia él-. Sí.

-Leí el libro que Pepper te dejó –le dice Steve a Tony. Éste lanza las manos al aire. Bueno, al menos le sirvió a alguien-. Es un lobo muy grande y peligroso –continúa Steve-. Pero no es un dios. Es un monstruo. Puede ser derrotado.

Loki se ríe.

-¿Qué, estás diciendo que tienes _miedo_? –exige Steve-. Piensa en todas las cosas que los Vengadores han vencido, las cosas que _tú_ nos has lanzados. Hemos luchado contra ejércitos enteros de ogros y gigantes. Este es sólo un lobo.

-Es sólo un lobo profetizado para matar a Odín –dice Sif.

-No lo entiendo –dice Steve-. Eres una guerrera.

Sif no se encoge ante sus palabras, pero estuvo cerca. Steve tiene ese efecto en las personas. No es que esté intentando ser grosero o hacerte sentir mal. Pero cuando es el Capitán América y está hablando de lo que él cree son verdades extremadamente evidentes, tiene la fuerza de sus convicciones-. Eres un extraño de estas tierras –decide Sif decir al final-. No has crecido con las historias de Fenrisúlfr. No has visto los cuerpos que han regresado de la guerra.

-No te pediré que vayas conmigo –dice Steve con necedad. Se acomoda su escudo-. Yo iré.

-No –dice Tony.

Steve se le queda viendo-. Esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad.

-Sí, me doy cuenta, Capi –dice Tony-. Estoy perdiendo recuerdos, no puntos de IQ. Pero si hasta Loki está dudando, es una clara señal de que no es buena idea. Porque Loki ha hecho cosas bastante imprudentes. ¿Recuerdas el tigre de Manhattan?

Loki sonríe.

-Debe de haber otra manera –dice Tony-. Una manera _inteligente_. Si no puedes derrotarlos, engáñalos.

-Creo –dice Loki-. Que esta es la primera vez que te respeto, Stark. No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que solo es una aberración temporal-. Se acuclilla y usa una rama para dibujar en la nieve. Seis líneas traza, seis líneas que se unen al final, como ramas de un árbol. Sif lo observa y después sacude la cabeza a la izquierda de golpe.

-Te refieres a Gleipnir –dice.

-Sí –responde con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué es Gleipnir? –pregunta Steve.

-Es la única arma conocida que puede contener a Fenrisúlfr –responde Loki-. Es una cadena forjada por los enanos de Svartálfaheim, cuando batallamos contra Fenrisúlfr en el pasado y nada más podía detenerlo.

-Una cadena que puede atar al lobo –dice Tony-. ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? Vamos a buscar a los enanos y conseguirla. Será como en _El Hobbit_. Tú puedes ser Gandalf.

-Los enanos crearon Gleipnir con seis cosas imposibles –dice Loki, admirando su dibujo en la nieve-. La saliva del pájaro. Los nervios del oso. El soplo de los peces. Las raíces de la montaña. El sonido de la pisada del gato. La barba de la mujer. Y ya no son los enanos los que la poseen. Los enanos la dieron como regalo hace mucho tiempo, y fue el guerrero Tyr el que ató a Fenrisúlfr, perdiendo su mano derecha en el proceso.

-Estoy sintiendo un “pero” aquí –dice Tony-. Porque, por lo que dice Sif, Fenrisúlfr no está exactamente atado e indefenso en el bosque.

-Tyr el Traidor –escupe Sif-. Tyr, que ató al lobo, y después lo dejó ir.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Steve.

-¿Quién sabe por qué? –dice Loki-. Tyr es caprichoso e iracundo y nunca es bueno tener ambas características juntas –se pasa las manos sobre el abrigo bruscamente-. En cualquier caso, Tyr tiene Gleipnir ahora. Si la queremos, tenemos que ir tras él.

-Es un exiliado en Midgard –dice Sif-. Hasta donde sé.

-Eso es lo que quiere que crean –dice Loki-. Tyr pasa una parte de su tiempo en Midgard, pero también en Asgard. Oh, no me pregunten cómo lo hace, si Heimdall le negaría el paso por el Bifrost. ¡Tyr es el guerrero que hizo a Fenrisúlfr arrodillarse a sus pies! Es el único igual de Thor –añade Loki secamente-. Estoy seguro que tiene sus maneras.

-Era tu amigo –recuerda Sif-. Nunca tuve mucho que ver con él más allá del ocasional entrenamiento. No le gustaba que fuera mujer. Pero tú pasabas tiempo con él.

-Intentó romperme todos los huesos e inculparme por el robo de la mejor cerveza de Odín –responde Loki-. Sí, supongo que eso es lo que es una amistad en la corte real –se pone de pie y suelta la rama-. Sin embargo, sé lo que estás sugiriendo, y la respuesta es sí. Sí, sé en dónde vive Tyr en Asgard. Sí, los llevaré ahí.

 

* * *

 

Tony olvida.

En el tiempo que le toma a un ave caer del cielo, Tony olvida.

Empieza así: están en camino hacia la aldea de Asketill, en donde Loki cree que Tyr se está escondiendo. A Tony le debería de molestar esto, porque estaban tan cerca de encontrar a Muninn y una cura; estaban parados en el borde de Erlingr, lo único que quedaba por hacer era estirarse y tomar el maldito cuervo. Pero en lugar de eso, se siente aliviado, tal vez incluso esperanzado, porque _no pueden_ sólo estirarse y tomar el cuervo, pero tienen un plan, un plan de verdad que probablemente funcionará. Por primera vez, el final es algo que puede ver y entender. No está enterrado bajo fronteras al este y promesas de polvo negro. Es un nombre, y una pelea, y Tony es un Vengador. Es un Vengador y confía en Steve. Pueden lograrlo.

Tony está de buen humor y Steve no lo está, lo que es una lástima porque todos los periodos de buen humor de Tony deberían de ir acompañados de Steve. Odia ver esa tensión alrededor de la boca de Steve, porque le recuerda los primeros días, en los que Steve seguía congelado en el hielo; no físicamente, claro, sino en la mente, en donde era más importante. Steve solía verlo con esa tensa boca y Tony estaba seguro que sólo veía a Howard, una mala imitación de Howard.

-Anímate –dice Tony, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Steve suspira-. ¿Cómo puedo estar animado? Tú estás enfermo y Loki nos está llevando a Dios sabe dónde.

-¿Cómo es eso diferente a ayer? –señala Tony. Se talla la nariz-. ¿Sabes qué es lo que extraño?

-¿Un tipo cómo tú? –la sonrisa de Steve es pequeña pero cariñosa-. Sábanas de seda, apuesto. Calefacción. 900 canales en tu televisión.

-Tequila -dice Tony.

-Eres terrible.

-Y estás haciendo todo esto para asegurarte que me quede así –responde Tony-. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en lavarme el cerebro? Cuando olvide todo, ¿no has pensado en decirme que soy un hombre amable y cariñoso que dedica todo su tiempo a los huérfanos? Probablemente te creería si no tengo nada más en que basarme.

-Yo nunca…

-Ves, ya eres mejor persona que yo –sonríe Tony-. Porque si fuera al revés, yo lo consideraría. Te diría: “Steve, eres un desnudista profesional, ten tu tanga y tu horario de trabajo”.

Steve tuerce la cara-. Nunca creería eso.

-No –dice Tony pensativamente-. Probablemente no –porque Steve tiene un sentido muy claro de sí mismo. Incluso antes del suero, incluso antes de los Vengadores. Steve sabe lo que quiere y no duda.

Tony toma un puñado de nieve y se la mete a Steve por el collar en venganza por ser tan Steve. Steve lanza un gritito que hace que Tony se suelte a reír a carcajadas, y los ojos de Steve están brillando cuando toma a Tony y lo gira para hacerlo caer sobre la nieve- ¡Tú! –empieza Tony, pero Steve está sobre él, descansando sobre sus caderas, metiendo nieve en la playera de Tony mientras éste grita y se retuerce e intenta quitarse a Steve de encima. Está riendo durante todo el rato. Loki y Sif los observan con escepticismo.

-Misgardianos –se oye a Sif decir, como si una palabra contuviera todos sus sentimientos al respecto.

-Tú me atacaste primero –dice Steve, sonriéndole a Tony desde arriba.

-¡Fuerza excesiva! ¡Fuerza excesiva! –grita Tony-. Creo que tengo nieve en la _entrepierna_.

-No te metí nieve ni cerca de tu…

Tony desliza dos fríos dedos en el cuello de Steve y Steve se interrumpe para jadear de sorpresa-. Eso es todo –dice Tony-. Tenme miedo.

Y entonces olvida.

Es diferente de la vez anterior. Olvida no solo el _ayer_ ,sino también el _ahora_ , porque es como si el tiempo pasara y parpadea de un lugar a otro. Un momento está tirado en la nieve con agua helada descongelándose sobre su espalda, y el siguiente está empujando a este tipo enorme y musculoso que está encima de él, intentando respirar, intentando liberarse.

- _Quítate de encima_ –sisea, y Músculos obedece rápidamente, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Te lastimé? –pregunta Músculos-. No quise…

-¿Quién eres? –interrumpe fríamente. Ve a su alrededor y ve a otras dos personas: un hombre y una mujer, ambos vestidos de manera extraña. _Todos_ están vestidos de manera extraña, nota, como si estuvieran en una expedición al ártico, lo que lo asusta por lo extremo de la situación.

-Tony –empieza Músculos.

Lo interrumpe-. ¿Tu nombre es Tony?

Hay un momento en el que piensa que algo pasó, alguien se acercó por detrás y le clavó un cuchillo a Músculos entre las costillas, porque el tipo se queda muy quieto y sorprendido por unos segundos, antes de que su rostro se tuerza en un rictus de dolor.

-Cinco minutos –escucha que el hombre más lejos de él le dice a la mujer-. Le doy cinco minutos antes de que recuerde.

-Esto no es una broma –espeta con molestia la mujer.

Su suposición está mal. No toma cinco minutos para que el mundo se reoriente y los recuerdos regresen. Toma quince, quince minutos en los que rápidamente se da cuenta que no puede huir de esta gente, quienquiera que sean, y ellos no parecen inclinados a herirlo tampoco. En lugar de eso, se aleja de ellos, sentándose sobre una roca y considerando sus opciones. Encuentra un arma dentro de su abrigo, lo que es graciosísimo, en verdad lo es. Tal vez no recuerde su propio nombre, pero al menos tiene un arma.

Quince minutos y entonces Tony respira profundo hasta que le da vértigo.

Odia esto, piensa. Odia esto, odia esto, _odia todo esto_. Odia el frío, odia el interminable viaje y odia la sensación de ser destruido cada vez, pulverizado y luego resucitado. Cada vez que pasa, siente que le falta un pedazo, un fragmento que deja detrás. Odia los agujeros que puede percibir dentro de sí mismo. Odia el creciente desapego a su propio nombre. Tony Stark, Tony Stark, Tony Stark; ¿qué diablos significa eso ahora? Hay un nuevo Tony Stark cada vez que su memoria se reinicia y ya no está seguro de cuál es el correcto.

Tony se queda sentado en la roca, deseando con todas sus fuerzas olvidar el resto; que la siguiente vez que recobre sus recuerdos, ya hayan encontrado Gleipnir, encontrado Muninn y estará en casa. Si olvida todo esto, entonces será como estar dormido. Un sueño de mil años, o algo muy parecido.

-Yo… supuse que esto pasaría –dice Steve con cautela. Tony no levanta la mirada-. No es tu culpa. Pero yo, uh, quería ayudar.

-¿Cómo podrías ayudarme más de lo que ya lo haces? –pregunta Tony, enojado-. ¿Cómo puedes ser más caballero en armadura blanca de lo que ya eres?

-Hice unas tarjetas –dice Steve. Las extiende, un montoncito de tarjetas con bordes azules ligeramente húmedo por el clima-. Antes de irnos de Nueva York… no sé qué tan útiles te puedan ser, pero peor es nada, ¿no?

Pan tostado, piensa Tony sin razón aparente. Pan tostado con margarina y calcetines sucios en la sala de estar y cromos de béisbol antiguas y todo, absolutamente todo lo que ha olvidado.

Toma las tarjetas y las examina, viendo la cuidadosa escritura de Steve dentro de los márgenes impresos de fábrica.

 _Mi nombre es Anthony E. Stark_ , dice la tarjeta numerada _1_. _Me gusta que me digan Tony. Mis padres fueron Howard y María Stark. Construí mi primer circuito impreso cuando tenía cuatro años. Soy el director ejecutivo de Industrias Stark. Soy Iron Man._

El resto de las tarjetas son así, listas y listas de todo lo que Steve sabe sobre Tony, sobre los amigos de Tony, sus pasatiempos, lugares a los que ha ido, gente con la que ha estado. Tony sólo recuerda como la mitad de todas esas cosas y leerlas es una sobrecarga de información, una inyección de datos súper saturados directamente en su cerebro. Hay una fotografía pegada en la tarjeta número 6, y es de él con Steve juntos, sonriéndole a la cámara, Tony poniéndole cuernos a Steve con una mano.

-Para que tengas prueba de que nos conocemos –explica Steve y Tony sólo sonríe débilmente ante eso, porque Steve está asumiendo que la siguiente vez que le falle la memoria, Tony va a recordar cómo se ve. Tal vez no pueda identificar al hombre con Steve como sí mismo. No hay muchos espejos hacia donde se dirigen.

-Gracias –dice Tony, metiendo las tarjetas en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

Más tarde esa noche, después de poner el campamento a la orilla de un río, Tony espera hasta que todos estén dormidos. No está muy seguro de que Loki ya esté dormido, pero no le preocupa mucho. Espera hasta que Steve esté roncando y Sif les haya dado la espalda, sus hombros moviéndose rítmicamente con su respiración. Entonces saca las tarjetas de nuevo y gatea hacia la linterna, dejando que la luz bañe el grueso papel.

_Pienso que las hamburguesas de Stack Shack son las mejores de Nueva York (estoy equivocado)._

_Mi primer beso fue con Jenny Ishiguro. Teníamos diez años y estábamos cazando ranas._

_Cuando uso mi armadura de Iron Man, la mejor parte de todo es que puedo volar._

¿Cómo es que Steve sabe todo esto? Tony se lo debió de haber dicho al pasar de los años o durante las pruebas que han creado desde que Tony se enfermó, el interminable vaivén de las preguntas. Eso es casi tan aterrorizante como la pérdida de memoria: la idea de que se ha expuesto, directo hasta la complicada poseía de músculo y tecnología que lo mantiene vivo. Se ha abierto y permitido que Steve mire en su interior. Debió de haber aprendido su lección con la metralla: lo que se cava ahí, ahí se queda, y eventualmente te cobrará factura.

Pobre Steve. No se da cuenta. Está abriéndose paso hacia adentro, pero Tony se está resbalando hacia afuera. Cada día que pasa lo acerca más y más a ser la más inútiles de las posesiones: una casa vacía.

 

* * *

 

Tony no es el único que ha ido demasiado lejos. Es un poco tranquilizante, cuando llegan a un círculo de estatuas, una por cada uno de los doce reyes de los Territorios del Este, que reinaron en estas tierras antes de que Odín llegara y unificara los reinos en uno solo, Asgard. El círculo es un monumento y altar, sin embargo, hielo y musgo cuartean arrugas en los rostros de piedra de los reyes muertos. Ha habido viajeros aquí recientemente, evidente por los restos de fogatas esparcidas a los pies de las estatuas, hacia la pendiente que se inclina gentilmente hacia abajo hasta convertirse en roca sólida. Quienquiera que hayan sido estos viajeros, hace mucho que partieron.

Descansan, y Steve estudia mapas de los Territorios, intentando ver cuánto tiempo tardarán en llegar a Asketill. Sif ya le ha dado su mejor cálculo y no es que Steve dude de ella, pero le gusta revisar por sí mismo, aunque sea para asegurarse que está haciendo lo correcto. Mientras Steve se queda sentado junto a la fogata con los mapas, Tony se aleja para orinar entre los arbustos.

Alcanza a ver a Loki y Sif entre la vegetación mientras se sube el cierre del pantalón. Se habían ido para ver si lograban atrapar algún animal pequeño cerca del monumento, pero no parecen estar cazando, al menos no ante los inexpertos ojos de Tony. Sif está parada con los brazos cruzados y el rostro girado ligeramente hacia otro lado, su lenguaje corporal por defecto cuando se trata de lidiar con Loki. Loki está inclinándose hacia ella, el rostro cerrado y en calma, pero hay un dejo lastimero en su voz que sorprende a Tony.

-¿En verdad me vas a ignorar por el resto del viaje? –está preguntando Loki. Es una señal de lo concentrados que están uno en el otro que no se den cuenta de la presencia de Tony. O tal vez sí lo noten y simplemente no les importe; ¿qué significa la privacidad a la mitad de la nada?

-No tengo nada en particular que decirle –responde Sif.

-Me hablas de usted –observa Loki-. No recuerdo que hicieras eso conmigo antes –se estira para tocarla, pero Sif evita el contacto sin dificultad.

-Loki –dice, e intenta sonar seria pero su voz suena ronca. Suena como un pez atrapado en un anzuelo, luchando por respirad-. Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez yo haya… tal vez haya considerado tu oferta alguna vez, pero demostraste ser indigno de mi afecto y mi confianza.

-Nunca fue esa mi intención –dice Loki en voz baja.

El temperamento de Sif se enciende-. ¿Qué pensaste que pasaría? Traicionas a nuestra gente, nuestros valores, a tu _hermano_. ¿Cómo pensaste que me sentiría con eso? –se ríe, frágil-. Espera, ya sé. No pensaste en mí del todo.

-Pienso en ti –dice Loki.

-Piensas sólo en ti mismo –dice Sif.

-Pienso en ti –insiste Loki-. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes y corté un mechón de tu cabello? Solía ser rubio entonces, pero después de eso se volvió oscuro –empieza a quitarse el abrigo, las piezas metálicas de su armadura, y Tony alcanza a ver la pálida piel de Loki, expuesta bajo la luz de la luna. Las líneas de los tatuajes contrastan notablemente y Loki se gira, viendo a Sif-. ¿Ves estos? –pregunta. Ella asiente y él toca la punta de su tatuaje con los dedos. Lo pellizca y Tony ve como el tatuaje se levanta del cuerpo de Loki. En donde deja su piel, se torna negro y salvaje, se convierte en mechones de cabello.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta Sif, con miedo y esperanza.

-Yo nunca olvido –dice Loki.

Tony no sabe qué pasa después. Tony no sabe, porque se da media vuelta y se aleja, moviéndose entre la noche con sonidos rebotando dentro de su cráneo y los labios dormidos del frío y de donde los ha cortado al morderse.

Steve se ve contento de verlo regresar. Steve siempre se ve contento de ver que Tony pudo regresar sin problemas últimamente. Es un poco insultante, eso es lo que es, y hace que Tony sienta que lo están felicitando por recordar limpiarse el trasero después de ir al baño. Tony le da un golpe en el hombro y se acerca al fuego, en donde empieza a hervir agua para hacer té. Ve a Loki y Sif regresar más tarde, callados y retraídos. Cuando se sientan alrededor del fuego con las estatuas observándolos en silencio, altas figuras en la oscuridad, Sif escoge el lugar lo más alejado posible de Loki.

Por la mañana, hay draugar. Más de los que han visto en todo el viaje: al menos treinta, cubriendo un lado de la colina, y descendiendo hacia el monumento, alcanzándolos cuando despiertan de un descanso intranquilo. Steve explota en movimiento con su escudo, una vista maravillosa y elegante, incluso sin su uniforme. Sif desenvaina sus espadas y Loki convoca fuego antes de multiplicarse en docenas de clones, engañando a los draugar mientras atacan el campamento.

Tony saca su pistola y siente la presión del gatillo bajo su dedo. Aprieta una y otra vez, perfectas trayectorias calculadas contra las variables climatológicas. No todas le salen bien, pero se acerca más que cualquiera sin magia ni armadura armada de última generación diseñada por un Stark. En donde su dedo toca el gatillo, la piel se pone roja y brillosa, un ligero dolor que envía una emoción visceral por sus nervios, encendiéndolos, y esto, aquí, es vida. Vida contada en balas, en respiraciones antes de que el draugar llegue a él, acercándolo cada vez más al desastre.

Tony le planta una bala al draugr entre los ojos y ve el rojo amanecer.

 

* * *

 

-Hay una flor –dice Sif mientras caminan. Ahora se mantiene cerca de ellos, ya no observando en silencio desde la retaguardia-. La llamamos la flor de la victoria. Tiene nueve puntas y, si la vemos antes de partir a guerra, o antes de una boda, o antes de la coronación de un rey, sabemos que nuestras acciones han sido bendecidas.

-¿Y si alguien es alérgica a ella? –pregunta Tony-. ¿Entre más moco mejor?

-Sé que encuentras gran placer en insultar…

-No, no –interrumpe rápidamente, agitando una mano-. Me gustan las flores. Las flores son geniales. Continúa, por favor.

Steve la ve con curiosidad mientras Sif prosigue-. Es una tradición enviar a un niño o niña a buscar la flor de la victoria antes de un evento importante. Parten al amanecer del día anterior y buscarán en las calles, o los campos, o los ríos. No siempre tienen éxito pero, cuando lo tienen, es considerado como un buen augurio. Había una flor de la victoria creciendo en los jardines reales el día que Thor, aún infante, fue presentado a la corte. Había una flor de la victoria en las calles de Asgard, cerca del Gran Salón, el día que Odin regresó de ser el dios colgado.

-¿Crees que encontraremos una en Asketill? –pregunta Steve.

-Recomiendo que mantengamos los ojos abiertos –responde Sif-. ¡No estoy diciendo que si no encontramos una nuestra misión fallará! No es lo que estoy sugiriendo. Pero si sí encontramos una flor de la victoria… bueno, nuestro camino tal vez sea menos duro de lo que pensamos.

-En mi experiencia –dice Tony-. Para cuando llegamos al punto de necesitar flores, la situación es insalvable. Sólo pregúntenle a mis ex novias –de hecho, no está seguro. No recuerda el nombre de ninguna de sus ex novias, pero parece el tipo de cosa que diría de poder recordar su vida. Está intentando aferrarse a la persona que ellos creen que debe ser; si ya no tiene él la plantilla para definirse a sí mismo, usará la de ellos.

-Nueve puntas –dice Steve en voz baja-. Entendido.

Ninguno en verdad espera que Tony encuentre una flor de la victoria. Ninguno espera mucho de Tony estos días, fuera de no perder su mochila o caerse a una grieta y romperse una pierna. Tony solía pensar, cuando era un niño no mayor a los que buscan la flor de la victoria, que la falta de expectativas sería algo maravilloso. Si nadie esperaba que siguiera los pasos de su padre, que fuera un genio de la mecánica, que llevara I.S. a la siguiente era dorada; solía pensar con cariño en la idea. Pero ahora lo más que esperan de Tony es que recuerde su propio nombre todos los días al despertar, y está empezando a fallar incluso en eso.

Quince minutos esa vez, y la siguiente: treinta minutos. Después, tarda dos horas en recordar, y seis horas, y para cuando cruzan el río Ván, le toma un día completo. No avanzan nada ese día; están atorados junto a una afilada cascada de hielo, Steve y Sif intentando convencer a Tony para que acepte su agua y comida porque cuando Tony olvida, también olvida en quién confiar. Son extraños para él y no tiene ni idea de si su comida está envenenada o no.

Bebe nieve y pasa hambre hasta que la luna cruza el cielo, y él recuerda.

Las tarjetas ayudan un poco. Tony no siempre las cree. La escritura no es familiar y no parece ser la suya; no está seguro de cómo sabe que no es su letra, porque no es como si tuviera una pluma y papel entre la nieve. Pero las lee, aunque sea sólo porque Steve le insiste, y las palabras hacen resonar pequeñas campanas en su cabeza.

_Mi nombre es Anthony E. Stark. Me gusta que me digan Tony. Mis padres fueron Howard y María Stark. Construí mi primer circuito impreso cuando tenía cuatro años. Soy el director ejecutivo de Industrias Stark. Soy Iron Man._

Las tarjetas no hacen milagros. Pero aceleran el proceso. No quiere pensar en cuánto tardaría en sacudirse el olvido si no las tuviera.

Veinticuatro horas es el nuevo récord de Tony y, al día siguiente, Loki levanta la mirada al cielo y dice:-La tormenta va a golpear hoy.

La habían estado esperando. Las nubes han estado pesadas y el aire tiembla. Los vientos se levantan en la tarde, aullando en sus oídos y golpeándoles la piel. Tony está olvidando lo que es no tener frío, y eso también lo está asustando, porque siempre ha confiado en sus sentidos cuando no tiene nada más. Incluso cuando olvida su propio nombre, recuerda lo rasposo de la arena en Afganistán, el escozor del café en la parte trasera de su garganta. Cuando la tormenta desciende sobre ellos y están sentados dentro del REDRE, Tony se pone de pie.

-Dejé mis tarjetas en el trineo –dice.

Steve frunce el ceño-. Se supone que siempre las debes de tener a la mano.

-Lo siento –dice Tony con tranquilidad-. Lo olvidé –antes de que alguien pueda detenerlo, sale de la tienda, preparado para el golpe de aire que le golpea el rostro. Se pone las gafas sobre los ojos y empieza a caminar hacia la sombra que él supone es el trineo; la visibilidad en medio de una tormenta no es muy buena. Lucha hasta llegar ahí, manteniendo las manos frente a su cuerpo y entonces sus dedos están tocando el trineo y las bolsas atadas sobre el mismo, deslizando las palmas sobre las familiares siluetas. Familiar; eso es bueno, piensa, con un violento azote de alivio. Las mejillas le arden del frío y los dedos le duelen al moverlos, pero logra buscar entre las bolsas hasta encontrar sus tarjetas.

Eso es lo último que recuerda.

Cuando vuelve a tener lucidez, está dando vueltas en la nieve, y los vientos soplan con furia contra él, haciendo que tropiece. No alcanza a ver nada más allá de sus propias manos cuando las extiende y la ocasional figura oscura de un animal. _¿Lobos?_ , piensa.

El miedo es ácido sobre su lengua. Lucha contra él. Es su propio demonio el que aplasta hasta que regresa a algo similar a la calma. _He estado en situaciones peligrosas antes._ No sabe cómo es que sabe eso, pero lo sabe. Sostiene el pensamiento como línea de vida. Respira profundo y sigue caminando.

Sus recuerdos caen de sus bolsillos. Cien yardas entre cegadora nieve y ya no recuerda a dónde está intentando llegar. Doscientas yardas y ya no sabe en dónde está. Trescientas yardas y el miedo se ha convertido en algo sólido y pesado en su garganta, un cáncer. Se detiene y busca en su abrigo algo que lo ayude. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no tiene una brújula? Lo que sí tiene es: pedazos de cuerda, un arma, un montón de tarjetas, ungüento para los labios y piel, y cerillos.

 _Puedo construir una señal de fuego_ , es su primer pensamiento, pero en cuanto ve los vientos incontrolables, sabe que eso no es posible.

No está seguro de quién iría por él, incluso si encendiera el fuego. No está seguro de si hay alguien más que él allá afuera. No puede confiar en que sí. Tiene que pensar. Tiene que tomar buenas decisiones porque, en este tipo de clima, la diferencia entre una buena decisión y una mala decisión puede ser una caída aguda al costado de la montaña y un cuello roto. Pero incluso las buenas decisiones necesitan información, y no hay información aquí, no con tan mala visibilidad y tanto frío que los dientes le castañean con violencia. Así que hace lo único que puede hacer: seguir caminando.

Empujando entre la nieve, el viento, con las figuras de lo que parecen ser animales a su alrededor. Duele. Todo le duele, como si su cuerpo entero fuera un hueso roto, luchando contra la infección y los músculos que se niegan a moverse y la sangre en sus mejillas en donde el viento lo cortó.

Quinientas yardas más adelante, una cueva.

No sabe lo que es hasta que entra a trompicones a ella. Todo lo que sabe es que es una figura grande y ruega que la figura no sea un depredador. Pero, ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿ _No_ caminar hacia el único punto de referencia a la vista? Cuando se da cuenta de lo que es y que está al borde de un precipicio con una verdadera cueva frente a él, casi se precipita hacia su muerte de tanto reír. La hipotermia es una perra.

No sabe por qué, pero después de entrar a la cueva y encender un fuego con las pilas de pasto seco que encuentra dentro de ella, empieza a buscar flores.

Después se rinde y se enrosca junto al fuego, con las rodillas presionándole el pecho. Intenta dormir, pero la ansiedad se lo impide, porque tal vez ya tenga refugio, pero no tiene comida ni idea de lo que hará una vez que la tormenta amaine. La tormenta en sí se siente poco familiar para él; le da la sensación que no es de la zona, la más obvia pista siendo que estaba paseándose en la ventisca sin el equipo adecuado.

La situación en la que se encuentra en este momento bien podría suceder en el espacio para lo cómodo que está. Pensar en el espacio lo hace detenerse, porque hay un recuerdo cosquilleándole en la nuca. Solía querer ser un astronauta, piensa. Un explorador intrépido.

Alguien solía jugar a ser astronauta con él.

Alguien.

¿Alguien que amaba?

La tormenta no ofrece respuestas. Intenta recordar. Lo intenta y lo intenta, pero no logra pensar en un solo nombre. Para entonces, se está lanzando contra los muros porque eso es lo que lo hace tan estúpido e inútil. Ni siquiera puede detenerse.

 

* * *

 

Se queda dormido. Está seguro de esto porque después de un rato despierta para ver a un extraño arrodillándose sobre él, sacudiéndolo por los hombros-. Gracias a Dios, Tony –dice el extraño-. Gracias a Dios que te encontré. No regresaste y pensé… fui tan _estúpido_ por dejarte ir solo.

Parpadea lentamente y se da cuenta de dos cosas. La primera es que la tormenta aún no acaba, porque puede oírla aullando fuera de las paredes de la cueva. La segunda realización es que, aunque el asustado extraño está envuelto en varias capas de poco atractivo equipo de invierno, cuando se quita la bufanda, no se parece a nada más que un actor en un comercial de pasta dental. Rubio, dientes perfectos, pómulos increíbles, en general, atractivo.

Tony (ya que al parecer ese es su nombre) se da la vuelta. Su miedo inicial parece aletargado ahora. Se ha quemado y ahora siente que está caminando en un sueño. Todo tiene una calidad surrealista, un borrón ahogado en sus oídos y detrás de sus retinas. Se siente mejor pensarlo así; puede hacer muchas cosas en sueños.

-Déjame dormir –le gruñe a su sueño-. No me importa quién seas. Sólo no me comas y déjame dormir.

-Tu fuego está a punto de morir –dice el comercial de pasta dental.

-Eso es algo que tenemos en común –murmura. Ve con los ojos entrecerrados como Comercial de Pasta Dental se empieza a mover en la cueva, encontrando más pasto seco con el que alimentar el fuego. Cuando logra hacerlo crecer a una llama de buen tamaño, abre su mochila y saca una bolsa de dormir.

-Usa esto –dice, pasándoselo a Tony, que se talla el rostro con la mano y lucha para meterse a la bolsa. Está mucho más calientito ahora, piensa, e inmediatamente se queda dormido de nuevo, despertando sólo cuando Comercial de Pasta Dental abre el cierre y se mete junto a él.

-Uh –dice Tony-. Se está tomando usted muchas libertades, señor.

-Sólo traje uno –Comercial murmura contra el cuello de Tony-. Vamos a tener que compartir. Y te estás congelando. Necesitas calor corporal. ¿Puedo… puedo abrazarte? –no espera a que Tony le responda. Sus brazos se deslizan alrededor del torso de Tony y éste suelta un grito porque maldita sea, las manos de Comercial están heladas. Después de un momento se calientan y placer se extiende por el cuerpo de Tony. Este es uno de los mejores sueños que ha tenido en… de hecho, es el mejor sueño que recuerda haber tenido, punto.

-Voy a asumir que nos conocemos y que no andas por ahí en tormentas buscando extraños que abrazar –bosteza Tony.

-Nos conocemos –dice Comercial, tenso. Tony no se puede imaginar cómo logra sonar tan adolorido cuando está envuelto como pulpo alrededor de Tony. Lo más probable es que Tony no huela _tan_ mal.

-Estoy seguro que en la mañana regresará mi paranoia y exija saber quién diablos eres y qué es lo que estás intentando hacer –dice Tony-. Pero, por el momento, estás calientito y no me importa. Podrías ser Jack el Destripador y, por mí, bien.

-¿Gracias?

-En verdad espero que no seas un asesino serial.

Comercial suspira-. No soy un asesino serial. Soy Steve, tu amigo.

-Steve suena como nombre de asesino serial.

-Claro que _no_ –dice Steve.

Tony está flotando en un emborronado mundo que lo está empujando al sueño. No sabe qué es lo que está diciendo, sólo sabe que lo disfruta: la voz de Steve, las cadencias de su aliento. Está dispuesto a creer que se conocen, porque los retazos de recuerdos sensoriales que aún posee parecen recordar esto. Su cuerpo reacciona, diciendo _seguro_ contra la curva del antebrazo de Steve, que descansa bajo el codo de Tony. Tony se acurruca con mayor firmeza contra Steve y habla-. Me despertaste.

-Lo siento.

-Ayúdame a quedarme dormido de nuevo. El sueño dentro del sueño. A esperar que la tormenta pase –Tony contiene otro bostezo-. Cuéntame una historia para dormir.

-No creo que esté al tanto de las historias a las que estés acostumbrado –dice Steve-. Pero te puedo contar una historia de una princesa y un dragón.

-No –dice Tony somnoliento-. Cuéntame una historia de ti.

Steve no contesta por tanto tiempo que Tony casi se queda dormido otra vez. Pero entonces, Steve empieza a hablar y su voz en su suave susurro contra la nuca de Tony-. Había una vez un niño –dice Steve en voz baja-. Un niño flacucho de Brooklyn…

Tony interrumpe-. Dije que una historia _tuya_. Tú no estás flaco.

-Solía estarlo –dice Steve, y empieza a contar su historia, que suena como una aventura fantástica: un niño que quería ser soldado y un niño que lo logró, sólo para perder a su princesa y acabar durmiendo por años y años, despertando en un mundo totalmente nuevo. Tony tiembla cuando la voz de Steve se vuelve rasposa, arrullando las sílabas del nombre de Peggy. Puede sentir el sufrimiento en el cuento, y la sorpresa. Cuando se acaba, siente la presión de los dedos de Steve sobre su cabello, lentas caricias, y después el tembloroso suspiro de Steve.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ti –exige Tony.

-Me gusta tomar leche caliente antes de dormir.

-Eso es asqueroso –dice Tony.

-Siempre me dices eso –responde Steve.

-Dime otra cosa.

-Siempre estoy perdiendo mis calcetines –la risa de Steve es callada-. No sé cómo lo hago. Puedo mantener documentos confidenciales súper secretos perfectamente organizados, pero dejo mis calcetines por todos lados.

-Cuéntame algo más.

-Quiero regresar a la escuela de arte.

Tony se da la vuelta, moviéndose con dificultad dentro de la bolsa de dormir hasta que está de cara con Steve. Steve tiene pestañas hermosas, piensa, y una boca rosada perfecta-. Me amas, ¿verdad? –pregunta Tony y el rostro de Steve pasa de avergonzado a horrorizado en segundos. Steve intenta mirar hacia otro lado, pero no hay mucho más que ver cuando se está atrapado en una cueva.

Steve traga saliva, incómodo-. Sí.

-Está bien –dice Tony-. No lo recordaré en la mañana.

-Lo sé –dice Steve-. Está bien. Sé que no sientes… -pero Tony nunca escucha el resto de la oración, pues el sueño cae sobre él como una manta silenciosa, veloz y piadosa.

 

* * *

 

 

El pueblo de Asketill está construido alrededor de un barco abandonado, un snekkja que descansa en el corazón de un campo, elegante y delgado y tan muerto como las rocas a su alrededor. Los remos salen del barco como dientes rotos y en cada uno está pintado un ojo abierto, azul y gris e inerte, observando el pueblo cuando los viajeros arriban.

La enfermedad de la memoria no está tan extendida en Asketill como en los pueblos del este. Tony lo nota por los adultos en los campos, cuyos ojos son tan opacos como los pintados en los remos. No se ven felices ni infelices al verlos llegar, pero tampoco parecen sorprendidos. Tony ve a una mujer con un delantal de cuero agacharse a ordenarle algo a un delgado niño, que sale corriendo hacia los arbustos de invierno, subiendo por un camino que gira más allá del bote y hacia una parte del pueblo que Tony no alcanza a ver.

-Saben por quién vinimos –comenta Loki-. Han ido a alertarlo.

-¿Quieres decir que saben que Tyr vive entre ellos? –pregunta Sif.

-Oh, sí –afirma Loki.

-Asilar a Tyr; eso es traición –dice con enojo.

-¿Qué importancia tiene la traición, cuando Tyr es valiente y fuerte y ayuda con la cacería? –dice Loki-. Debes de saberlo. Entre más nos alejamos de la capital, menor es la influencia de Odín y mayor el simple impulso de sobrevivir.

-Acabemos con esto –interrumpe Tony. Está cansado y la cabeza le duele con la fuerza de diez herreros martilleándole la frente. Todo lo que sabe del día anterior es que tuvo otra recaída y se perdió en la ventisca, refugiándose en una cueva durante la noche. Steve lo encontró en algún momento antes del amanecer y Tony despertó junto a Steve en una bolsa de dormir demasiado pequeña, sus muslos y codos en contacto con los de Steve. Después, éste despertó y actuó tan amigablemente educado como siempre lo hacía, lo que le hace pensar a Tony que tal vez algo sí pasó… sólo que nada pasó, se recuerda. No hay nada que recordar porque no fue nada importante. Steve lo mantuvo caliente con el calor de su cuerpo. Prácticamente está en el manual de los Boy Scouts.

Hace una mueca.

-Los aldeanos… ¿qué están haciendo? –pregunta Steve. Tony se concentra de nuevo porque sí, los aldeanos están actuando de manera extraña, dejando su trabajo para dirigirse a barriles y cajas posicionadas al costado del barco. De pronto, se ve el destello del metal bajo la luz del sol y el sonido de una ballesta armada y Tony sabe que hoy, independientemente de lo que pueda pasar, no va a ser un buen día.

La mujer del delantal de cuero da un paso al frente con un arco en la mano-. No dejaremos que lo lleven ante Odín –dice.

-Esa no es nuestra intención –dice Loki tranquilamente-. Tenemos asuntos personales que tratar con su patrón. Odín no está involucrado en esto.

-¿Entonces qué hace _ella_ aquí? –pregunta la mujer, señalando a Sif con el arco.

-Estoy aquí como su guardiana y protectora –responde Sif-. Al igual que estos dos hombres. Ve. Llamen a Tyr y pregúntenle. Querrá vernos.

-Asumen demasiado –dice una voz desde el camino serpenteante y se giran para ver un alto hombre de hombros anchos aparecer entre las sombras del medio día. Su cabello es oscuro como el carbón, un sorprendente contraste con su clara piel, que parece nunca haber visto el sol, nunca haber sido tocada por manos cariñosas; pero eso no es verdad. Tony se sorprende cuando el hombre se aproxima al ver que hay una prótesis en donde su mano de carne y hueso debería de estar.

-Tú eres el tipo de la fiesta –dice Tony-. _Tú_ me contagiaste la enfermedad.

-Lo siento –se burla Tyr-. No lo recuerdo.

-Tú y Lord Tyr –empieza a hablar la mujer del arco con incredulidad pero Tyr levanta dos dedos de metal y la silencia.

-Tal vez sea verdad, Oleif –dice-. Tal vez este midgardiano tiene razones para buscarme y exigir respuestas. O tal vez sólo sea un sucio mentiroso –le sonríe a Loki fríamente-. Cual sea el caso, viene en buena compañía.

-Disfruto estas reuniones –dice Loki-. Y que quede claro: no importa. No me importa si folló a Tony Stark hasta que olvidó su propio nombre sobre una alfombra hecha de piel de oso. Lo que importa es que usted también está enfermo, por lo que no tendrá objeción en prestarnos Gleipnir y dejarnos continuar nuestro camino. Nuestras acciones le benefician, después de todo.

Tyr suelta una risotada-. Deme una buena razón para creerle, Loki Lengua de Plata, Loki de Jotunheim. ¿Por qué está _usted_ tan interesado en lo que sucede con los enfermos?

-No me interesa en lo absoluto –dice Loki-. No me importan las personas. Son estúpidas y caprichosas, sus voces como mosquitos a mis oídos. Las personas cantan y ruegan y lo que es peor: _balbucean_. ¿Puede usted soportar el balbuceo de las personas, Tyr? Yo lo encuentro difícil.

-¿Entonces _por qué_?

-Porque el saber es un arma –dice Loki-. Porque cuando derrotemos a Fenrisúlfr y rescatemos a Muninn, ¿quién me impedirá controlar el acceso a la cura? –dirige su mirada hacia Sif, a Steve-. ¿Ella? ¿Él? No lo creo –Steve se ve a dos segundos de protestar, pero Sif le dedica con una mirada conflictiva. Se detiene.

-Y nada de esto me convence de ayudarles –dice Tyr.

-Le daré la cura.

-¿Eso hará? –una sonrisa cruel corre por los labios de Tyr, labios que Tony ha besado, labios que Tony ha mordido. Nunca se ha sentido más asqueado-. ¿Qué garantía tengo de esto?

-Ninguna –Loki se encoge de hombros-. Pero, ¿qué más te queda? Está olvidando. Se está perdiendo a sí mismo. Piensa que está a salvo en Asketill, rodeado de siervos que lo protejan, pero prono la enfermedad llegará aquí y no le quedará nadie.

-¿Qué tienes que perder? –interrumpe Tony. Empuja su camino hacia el frente y en verdad no hay reconocimiento en el rostro de Tyr, ningún golpe de memoria. Para Tyr, son extraños-. No te sirve de nada Gleipnir y pronto olvidarás que siquiera existe. Bajarás la mirada a esta cadena en tus manos y no sabrás su propósito, su historia. Será basura para ti; ¿por qué no dárnosla a nosotros? Tenemos tres personas sanas –dice, señalando-. Recordaremos para qué sirve.

-Prometo que regresaremos a curarlo –añade Steve-. Lo juro por mi honor.

-¿Qué significa su honor para mí, extraño? –se mofa Tyr.

Steve guarda silencio. Entonces habla-. ¿Prefiere gloria?

-¿Qué? –pregunta Tony-. ¿De qué estás hablando? –pero Steve está viendo a Tyr con un brillo de desafío en los ojos que significa que va a hacer algo que rompa las reglas, algo que, de estar en la Tierra, haría que Fury rechinara los dientes y llamara a su dentista.

-Usted es un guerrero que agoniza –dice Steve-. Está muriendo en el sentido que está olvidando su identidad. No importa si olvida a Gleipnir. No importa si olvida a la gente de Asketill. Todo eso no es importante para usted. No le importa-acentúa sus palabras con movimientos de mano-. Pero ha vivido su vida en sangre y batalla. Cuando olvide lo que es sostener una espada o disparar un arco: entonces le importará.

-¿Qué está sugiriendo? –pregunta Tyr con frialdad.

-Gloria. Una batalla que sobrevivirá en los bardos. Usted y yo. Combate individual.

-¿Quiere enfrentarse a mí en un _duelo_ por Gleipnir? –dice Tyr-. ¿Un hólmganga? ¿En mi propia tierra, en mi propio mundo?

-Sí, un hólmganga –dice Steve tranquilamente y Tony deja salir un sonido que ni siquiera él reconoce, un sonido que se rompe desde su garganta. Esta es una _mala_ idea. (Si fuera idea de Tony, bueno, eso sería diferente. Tony está más que dispuesto a golpear a Tyr un par de veces por el bien de su salud y presión sanguínea. Pero no quiere eso para Steve, nunca para Steve.) Cuando Steve está involucrado, nada bueno puede salir de un duelo asgardiano. Este no es el pinche Marqués de Queensberry. Pero puede ver el cambio tectónico en la expresión de Tyr. Lo está considerando y eso es más de lo que cualquiera de ellos ha conseguido hasta ahora. La noción de Steve lo _intriga_.

-Es más astuto de lo que aparenta –dice Tyr-. Ahora, si digo que no, pareceré cobarde y débil, y me recordarán en canción por ello: Tyr, aquel que temió enfrenta a un insignificante midgardiano.

-No nos subestime a nosotros los midgardianos –dice Steve-. Ese es su primer error. ¿Qué dice entonces? Nadie más tiene que salir herido, nadie más tiene que involucrarse. Lo arreglaremos usted y yo.

-Yo digo… -Tyr levanta la mirada al cielo, al sol, al humo oscuro que sale a borbotones de las chimeneas. Colorean el cielo como manchones de grasa en papel de cera. Regresa su atención a Steve-. Yo digo que sí.

 

* * *

 

 

Nada dice hospitalidad mejor que la inminente y dolorosa muerte por la mañana-. Les daré esta noche para hacer sus arreglos y despedirse –le dice Tyr a Steve después de observar a Tony brevemente-. Oleif les proveerá a usted y a sus compañeros alimento y cobijo, cualquier cosa que necesiten. No somos una aldea grande –añade con una mirada hacia todos los pálidos rostros, todos los aldeanos con sus cuchillos y arcos, listos para defenderlo-. Pero sabemos cómo hacer un hólmganga apropiado.

-Enviaré a mi hijo a matar a un puerco –promete Oleif.

-Sí extraño el tocino –dice Tony.

Oleif da una orden y uno de sus hijos sale trotando hacia la porqueriza mientras que otro, el delgado niño que había ido a informarle a Tyr de su llegada, los lleva a la casa larga y les muestra sus cuartos-. Aquí es donde mi familia vive –anuncia el niño-. Pero nos quedaremos con otros por la noche. Aquí está la jarra de agua y el brasero. Si necesitan algo más, mi cuñada duerme en el siguiente cuarto.

-Gracias –dice Steve educadamente. No hay camas, sólo mantas y pieles esparcidas en el piso, y el chiquillo se encarga de calentar los braseros, intentando hacerles más cómoda la estancia. Tony mira a Steve, que observa los sucesos con curiosidad, como si acabara de llegar al Hilton.

-Preferiría encontrar mi propio alojamiento –dice Loki.

-Hipócrita –dice Tony-. Parecías no tener problema con compartir el REDRE con nosotros.

-Soportar su compañía es una imposición inevitable del viaje –responde Loki con las cejas levantadas-. Soportar su compañía cuando es innecesario es una señal de gran deficiencia mental.

-Ignórenlo –les dice Sif. Se detiene a considerar algo-. Pero temo que también yo encontraré en donde alojarme por mí misma. No es por no disfrutar de su compañía –se apresura a añadir con una elegante inclinación de cabeza-. Pero necesitas concentrarte, Steve. No necesitas que el resto de nosotros discutamos hasta altas horas de la noche, distrayéndote de tu descanso.

-¿Entonces por qué dejamos a Stark con él? –pregunta Loki con gesto burlón.

-Me aseguraré que Steve descanse mucho –dice Tony-. Lo noquearé yo mismo de ser necesario –levanta el puño para mostrarle a Steve que no bromea-. Cap, sé que estás tentado a pasar la noche en el pueblo, tomando y follando y subiéndoles la falda a las bailarinas, pero eso simplemente no sucederá. Tendré que asumir la difícil tarea de hacer todas esas cosas por ti.

Una vez que Sif y Loki se van, Tony deja caer las manos-. No, en serio. Puedo pensar en cincuenta y un maneras diferentes en las que todo esto puede salir horriblemente mal.

Steve empieza a desempacar-. Es la solución más eficiente –dice tranquilamente-. Así no tenemos que arrastrar a la gente del pueblo en esto. Así podemos satisfacer el ego de Tyr _y_ tener una posibilidad de conseguir Gleipnir.

-También estamos incrementando nuestras posibilidades de que _mueras_ –dice Tony-. Esto no es como los Vengadores. Ni siquiera es como en la guerra. No tienes otros soldados, no hay caballería que llegue a salvarte si algo sale mal. Eres sólo tú e, independientemente de tu bonito cabello, Tyr no se ve particularmente compasivo.

-No –dice Steve-. No se ve compasivo.

-¿Lo vas a matar? –pregunta Tony.

-Intentaré evitarlo –responde Steve.

-Pero si _tienes_ que hacerlo –presiona Tony-. Si te está atacando y no hay otra opción fuera de aplastar su cráneo contra el suelo, hazlo. No juegues al héroe –hace una mueca-. Si hay algo que Asgard me ha enseñado, es que estar vivo es más importante que ser glorioso. Sólo mírame. Soy un desastre. Pero sigo aquí –se acerca a Steve y se detiene justo detrás de él. Steve deja de desempacar pero no se da la vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta.

-Yo te quiero aquí –dice Tony.

La respiración de Steve se detiene por un momento. Tony piensa, _¿Soy lo suficientemente valiente para esto?_ No tiene respuesta. Tony Stark, que escapó de Afganistán vivo, que podía entrar en juntas y tomar decisiones que sacudían industrias enteras, y no sabe si es lo suficientemente valiente para hacer esto. Tal vez el viejo Tony hubiera sabido en toda su indolente gloria y arrogancia, pero dejó al viejo Tony atrás el día que cruzó el Bifrost. El viejo Tony tenía todos sus recuerdos intactos, lo tenía todo. Es fácil pavonearse cuando se tiene todo.

No había ventanas en la casa larga, pero el brasero crea patrones sombríos sobre los pómulos de Steve, reuniéndose en la curva sobre su labio superior. Tony quiere lamer esa curva.

En lugar de hacer eso, entierra las manos en las bolsas de su abrigo trazando la familiar silueta de sus tarjetas con los dedos.

Está siendo estúpido. Está siendo confundido injustamente por la enfermedad. Incluso si a veces siente que no está solo, que tal vez Steve quiere lo mismo; las circunstancias están mal. Esto no es como las ex novias, decisiones que Steve tomó cuando su vida era relativamente normal. Cualquier decisión que Steve tome aquí se verá afectada por las variables del frío, la tensión, el peligro, la ansiedad, las diferentes condiciones atmosféricas de Asgard. Y Tony es un experto en malas decisiones románticas tomadas en el calor del momento. Tiene una pinche ETS de muestra.

Puede escuchar su propia respiración en el pequeño cuarto, insoportablemente ruidosa. ¿Por qué está respirando tan rápido?

Steve también lo nota-. Tony –empieza.

-Olvídalo –interrumpe Tony-. Voy a ver si ya puso la marrana –se da la vuelta para irse, pero Steve habla. El sonido de su voz: Tony siempre se detendrá a oírlo.

-Tal vez tienes razón –dice Steve-. Tal vez está _sí_ es mala idea. Tal vez muera mañana –Tony no puede evitar estremecerse-. No puedo evitarlo. Todo lo que puedo pensar es que quiero que todo esto acabe. Quiero que este sea el final. No más lobos, no más cuervos; sólo quiero una cura y después a ti.

-¿Qué conmigo?

-¿Qué no es obvio? –pregunta Steve tristemente-. Pero supongo que no es justo. No lo recuerdas.

-¿Recordar qué? –dice Tony-. ¿Recordar qué desayuné? ¿Recordar en dónde puse mi par extra de calcetines? ¿Recordar mi canción favorita? ¿Recordar mi cumpleaños? Tendrás que ser más específico. 

-Te he dicho… -Steve se sonroja y duda-. Te he dicho como me siento. Más de una vez. Al menos tres veces ya. Junto al árbol, cuando estábamos cruzando el lago y la última vez, en la cueva. Lo notaste en la cueva, incluso antes de que te lo dijera. Incluso antes de que supieras quien era.

El aire se le atora a Tony en la garganta-. ¿Qué me dijiste? ¿Qué noté?

-Es tan espantosamente obvio –insiste Steve-. Te sigo a todas partes, invento escusas para pasar tiempo contigo, uso jeans ajustados porque dijiste que se me veían bien… -se detiene de golpe y sacude la cabeza-. ¿De qué sirve esto? –murmura-. Vamos en círculos. Una y otra vez.

-Espera –dice Tony.

Steve levanta la mirada llena de esperanza.

-¿Usaste jeans ajustados? ¿Cómo me pude haber perdido eso?

Todo el rostro de Steve se colapsa; no se mueve lo suficientemente rápido para que Tony no lo note. Tony piensa, _Tengo que reconstruirme a mí mismo todo el tiempo y ni siquiera puedo hacerlo bien_ , las náuseas torciéndole el estómago-. No es real –explica, pero su voz sale rara, tan poco Tony Stark que tiene que aclararse la garganta e intenta de nuevo. Los hombros de Steve parecen hechos de hierro, tan tensos se ven-. No es real –repite Tony-. Lo que sea que yo supiera o no adentro de una cueva. Si estuviéramos en casa no estarías diciendo estas cosas.

Hace unos momentos, Steve se veía devastado. Ahora solo se ve molesto-. ¿Siquiera me has estado escuchando? Quería… incluso antes…

-Estoy bastante seguro de que me hubiera dado cuenta –espeta Tony bruscamente.

-Pero no te diste cuenta –dice Steve. Parece estar pensando y el momento pasa. Toma una decisión. Da un paso al frente, invadiendo el espacio de Tony. Tony da un paso hacia atrás casi por reflejo, pero la mano de Steve toca la curva de su hombro y los dedos de Steve suben por su cuello, cálidos contra su fría piel. La respiración de Tony se acelera aún más-. Pensé que sabías –confiesa Steve-. Pensé que sabías y no te importaba.

-No sabía –dice Tony.

-Bueno, ha de ser la primera vez que eso pasa –dice Steve con una sonrisa torcida y eso es todo; Tony no es valiente ni fuerte. Su decisión se cae a pedazos como hielo derritiéndose y, tal vez no recuerde muchas cosas ahora, pero lo que sí sabe es que Steve va a luchar contra Tyr mañana, mañana Steve va a tomar su escudo y enfrentará al enemigo, mañana Steve va a salir por la puerta y a Tony no le va a quedar nada más que el recuerdo de su espalda. La espalda de Steve, un mapa vacío, tierra virgen, excepto que Tony quiere escribir sobre ella, dibujar continentes y océanos que los guíen a casa.

Quién besa a quién es un misterio que nunca resolverán. Sucede tan rápido, como olvidar tu propio nombre. _Recuerda esto_ , se dice Tony. Se lo exige. _No te atrevas a olvidar eso_. Pero las manos de Steve están rodeando su rostro y presionándose contra él, haciendo ruidos barbáricos que hacen que el cerebro de Tony haga corto circuito hasta que recordar ni siquiera es una opción. Pensar es demasiado difícil.

Los labios de Steve están rojos y fríos y Tony quiere devorar cada parte de él. Empuja a Steve sobre las pieles, porque elegancia, qué diablos es la elegancia cuando tiene a Steve debajo de él con los ojos brillantes, las manos curiosas y una boca que chupa moretones en la garganta de Tony mientras éste gruñe de deseo.

-¿Hemos hecho esto antes? –pregunta.

-No- dice Steve-. Las otras veces que te dije… no me decías nada o te ibas.

-Oh –dice Tony. Entonces Steve está sobre él de nuevo, besándolo y abrazándolo. Tony lo besa de regreso con lengua y dientes. Steve se estremece. Se vuelve oscuro y deseoso, lamiendo el interior de la muñeca de Tony.

-Tengo la sensación de que sabes lo que estás haciendo –dice Tony con los párpados a medio mástil-. No soy el primero en corromperte, ¿o sí?

Steve sacude la cabeza-. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te estás disculpando? –dice Tony, rodeando la cadera de Steve con una rodilla en cada lado. Ni siquiera se molesta con el abrigo de Steve o su bufanda o las gafas que descansan sobre la cabeza de Steve. Tony sabe que una buena pieza de ingeniería va directamente a la función y baja el cierre de los jeans de Steve-. Es tu historia –dice, ternura creciendo en su garganta. Pasa los nudillos sobre el bulto en los pantalones de Steve. Steve jadea.

-Tony…

-Dímelo de nuevo –ordena Tony. Mete la mano en la ropa interior de Steve y rodea la erección de Steve, sintiendo como brinca entre sus dedos. Steve cierra los ojos y se retuerce, su cadera saltando en intervalos irregulares. Tony besa la línea de su mandíbula-. Dime por cada vez que olvidé y _odio_ que lo olvidé, Steve. Ni siquiera te puedo explicar lo mucho que me enfurece, que pudiera olvidar _cualquier_ cosa de ti, mucho menos… -la garganta se le cierra y quiere culpar a sus alergias.

-Tony –dice Steve con voz áspera-. No es tu culpa.

Piensa, _Mi nombre es Anthony E. Stark. Me gusta que me digan Tony. Mis padres fueron Howard y María Stark. Construí mi primer circuito impreso cuando tenía cuatro años. Soy el director ejecutivo de Industrias Stark. Soy Iron Man. Un día, fuera del hielo, conocí a Steve Rogers._

Esta es su historia y se le escapa entre los dedos demasiado rápido para atraparlo. Pero, por primera vez, viendo a Steve mientras mueve la mano arriba y abajo sobre el pene de Steve, sintiendo lo resbaladizo del líquido pre seminal de Steve (y ver el color en las mejillas de Steve, la expresión de descontrol, la _alegría_ ), por primera vez, Tony está haciendo nuevas historias.

-Tony –repite Steve con voz agonizante-. No creo que yo… tú estás…

Tony lo besa, firme y profundo. Empieza a mover más rápido la mano, experimentando con ángulos y ritmos, aprendiendo la perfección del cuerpo de Steve, lo que a Steve le gusta más, lo que hace que Steve gruña, lo que hace que Steve se muerda el labio tan fuerte que saca sangre. Tony lo besa de nuevo, lamiendo la sangre y Steve repite su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que se vuelve una oración rota que se desploma completamente cuando Steve se viene. El orgasmo de Steve es un violento desastre y Tony no puede despegar los ojos de él. Se siente azotado por lo maravilloso de la situación.

Se lame el semen de Steve de los dedos.

-Mierda –dice Steve débilmente-. Creo que nos deberíamos de saltar el festín.

-¿Para quedarnos aquí a follar? –pregunta Tony. Steve tose y se ve avergonzado, como si su semen no estuviera en la lengua de Tony-. Tentador si quieres que nos recuerden como Los Calenturientos de Misgard. No es un problema para mí, pero, ahm, no quisiera arruinar tu brillante reputación, Capi –Steve le lanza una mirada molesta.

Tony añade, en voz más baja-. Además no hay tanto que podamos hacer. No quiero pasarte la enfermedad. Los médicos asgardianos dijeron que la enfermedad está en los fluidos. Ni siquiera deberíamos de estar besándonos.

-Pero es mucho menos probable que la saliva cargue patógenos que otros… líquidos –dice Steve-. ¿Besar debería de estar bien?

-Esas son unas palabras muy largas.

-Jane me dijo.

-¿Quién es Jane? –Tony quiere saber.

-Uh –Steve evade el tema al rodear a Tony con un brazo para acercarlo más-. Quiero esto –dice-. Tendremos cuidado.

-También necesitas estar listo para mañana –murmura Tony contra el pecho de Steve. Los braceros están empezando a funcionar: siente calor hasta los dedos de los pies-. Y que conste, nunca me he negado el sexo de una manera tan espectacular antes. Al menos creo que no. No estoy seguro. Pero tú tienes a Tyr por la mañana. Así que tú deberías.

-Después –susurra Steve y empieza a desabotonar el abrigo de Tony.

 

* * *

 

El primer trazo de luz en el cielo del este y Oleif anuncia el inicio del hólmganga. La aldea entera ha asistido a observar y se empujan en la periferia, haciendo que Tony y Sif y Loki luchen por su espacio. O al menos eso hacen hasta que Loki les lanza una mirada que hace que los aldeanos cerca de ellos se retiren a buscar lugar en otra parte.

Steve y Tyr se ven ensombrecidos por el barco, rasgados trozos del alguna vez magnífico mástil colgando en tiras destrozadas. Tyr: serio e intimidante en su armadura negra, con una espada de mango de dos manos y sin compasión en el rostro. Steve: en jeans, camisa y botas, su escudo presionado contra el cuerpo, alerta y preocupado. Tony se pregunta cuánto frío tendrá Steve, pero Steve no quería usar capas de ropa para esto. No quiere nada que pudiera afectar su velocidad.

-Estas son las leyes del hólmganga –dice Oleif, su voz clara y limpia-. Los guerreros lucharán hasta la muerte o la rendición, la que suceda primero. Si Steven Rogers de Midgard emerge victorioso, Lord Tyr le cederá la posesión de la cadena Gleipnir, forjada por enanos para contener al gran lobo Fenerisúlfr. Si Lord Tyr es el vencedor, entonces Stven Rogers y sus compañeros, incluyendo a Loki el Embustero y la Espada Sif, deben dejar Asketill y nunca regresar. ¿Aceptan estos términos?

-Acepto –dice Steve.

-Sí –dice Tyr.

Es el día más cálido que han tenido en Asgard y eso le parece cruelmente injusto a Tony, que si tiene que ver a Steve caer, será bajo un brillante sol y cielos claros. Steve no puede fallar. Tony pasó toda la noche recostado en las pieles con Steve, escuchando a Steve respirar y pensando en esto. Ya no quiere pensar en esto. Steve no puede fallar.

Tony tiene mordidas en los muslos y moretones en la espalda. Steve no puede fallar.

Una niña fue enviada a buscar una flor de la victoria en la noche. Regresó esta mañana con las manos vacías y rasguños en los tobillos de una madriguera de zorros. No significa nada, piensa Tony. Es sólo una historia y quién sabe por la victoria de quién buscaba; probablemente la de Tyr. No le importa.

Steve levanta su escudo. Tyr tensa los brazos. Se ven fijamente pero nadie podría decir qué es lo que están pensando.

Entonces Tyr se mueve, veloz como comadreja, y su espada cae en un arco. Steve va a su encuentro con el escudo en mano y la fuerza de golpe se puede percibir cuando el acero resuena contra el vibranium.

-Te llaman Capitán América, ¿no? –gruñe Tyr. Se separan y empiezan a caminar en círculo, buscando debilidades, buscando oportunidades de atacar-. He pasado un tiempo en Midgard. Nunca he escuchado de ti.

Si Tony fuera su oponente, hubiera podido funcionar. Pero Steve no es como Tony o Tyr, no le importa la gloria.

Tyr ataca de nuevo con fuerza. La espada cae en el escudo de Steve con la fuerza de un terremoto. Steve empuja y logra detener a Tyr brevemente pero Tyr regresa de nuevo, atacando horizontalmente. Steve salta fuera del rango de ataque.

-Está peleando muy defensivamente –dice Sif-. Eso no es bueno.

-¿En verdad crees que Tyr es mejor? –pregunta Tony, manteniendo la voz sin inflexión-. Has visto pelear a Steve, has visto lo que el suero puede hacer.

-Lo he visto –dice ella-. Pero estamos en el territorio de Tyr y Steve ha estado viajando por tanto tiempo que debe estar cansado y… -se detiene-. No sé. Honestamente, no sé.

Tyr se abalanza y Steve lo evade hacia un costado.

-No está intentando ser piadoso, ¿o sí? –pregunta Loki sorprendido-. Por favor díganme que no es tan estúpido.

-Más le vale no serlo –dice Tony.

Tyr y Steve se mueven hacia adelante y hacia atrás, una y otra vez, enfrascados en un ritmo que casi aburre después de un rato: Tyr ataca y Steve bloquea, su escudo absorbiendo la fuerza de los violentos golpes de Tyr. Tony escucha susurros sobre la poca habilidad de Steve, lo que lo enfurece tanto que hasta el aire se siente caliente dentro de su boca, quiere prenderle fuego a algo. Pero entonces ve a Steve hacerlo de nuevo, evadiendo los embates de Tyr sin iniciar uno propio y Tony entiende. Steve sabe. Una noche entera de Tony acostado junto a Steve, pensando, y de alguna manera Steve sabe lo que Tony planea hacer, incluso sin que Tony se lo dijera.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Sif con extrañeza, pero Tony la ignora mientras se desliza fuera de la multitud. Nadie le pone atención y él sigue caminando entre los aldeanos de Asketill hasta que está fuera, respirando el doloroso aire mañanero. Avanza rápidamente al principio, subiendo por el camino hacia la casa de Tyr; entonces escucha otro furioso tronido seguido de los emocionados gritos de la gente y empieza a correr. 

Sabe qué casa es la de Tyr porque el hijo de Oleif se la señaló cuando preguntó y también porque es más grande y ostentosa que las demás. Hay banderines blancos y negros colgando sobre la puerta, decorados con el escudo de una mano, la mano derecha que Tyr perdió durante el primer aprisionamiento de Fenrisúlfr.

No hay cerrojos porque nadie de Asketill se atrevería a robarle a Lord Tyr. Si hubiera cerrojos, no habrían sido gran problema de todos modos porque Tony aprendió muchas cosas en MIT. Aun así está aliviado de no tener que perder más tiempo abriendo la puerta. Entra al hogar de Tyr sin problema.

Una cadena hecha para contener un lobo monstruoso tiene que ser de buen tamaño, a menos que se pueda encoger mágicamente. Pero Tony empieza a buscar con las dimensiones apropiadas en mente, escaneando la casa de yr. Hay un cofre al pie de la enorme cama de Tyr. _Tiene que estar aquí_ , piensa Tony. Se arrodilla frente al cofre y descubre que, a diferencia de la casa, tiene un candado.

No tiene espacio para una llave. Es un candado de combinación, en donde los elementos son runas en la forma de un cuadrado, un círculo, un triángulo y un diamante. Las figuras están pintadas sobre piezas de bronce que encajan en dieciocho cuencas. Dieciocho elementos diferentes en una combinación, y Tony inmediatamente empieza a trabajar. Traza un diagrama en su mente de todas las combinaciones diferentes y trabaja metódicamente, intentando mantener su insistente miedo y preocupación bajo control.

No puede pensar en lo que está pasando con Steve. No puede pensar cómo mientras él está intentando abrir el cofre de Tyr, Steve puede estar desangrándose en la nieve. _No_ se puede distraer pensando en esas cosas, pero es imposible evitarlo.

Entonces ve los diseños del cofre, enormes espirales de cuadrados, círculos, triángulos y diamantes.

Le recuerda a un código pictográfico. Ahora que los examina, hay una cualidad matemática en las decoraciones del cofre, una secuencia que tal vez signifique algo. O puede no significar nada. ¿Puede permitirse perder el tiempo intentando romper el código, o debería continuar intentando romper el candado con fuerza bruta? Sudor corre por el cabello de Tony, apelmazando los mechones sobre su cuello. Sus dedos empiezan a temblar, tropezando sobre las ruedas de runas.

De pronto, recuerda: _Esto es para lo que soy bueno._ Piensan que es inútil aquí. Oleif ni siquiera mencionó su nombre durante su discurso, como si fuera inconsecuente; comparado con la fuerza de Sif, Steve y Loki, lo es. Ya no es Iron Man. No tiene dinero o el apellido de su familia para impresionar a la gente. Sólo es un hombre con amnesia que molesta con sus lapsus de memoria, que no puede lanzar hechizos, no puede pelear con Tyr, que a veces ni siquiera puede ir de la tienda al trineo y de regreso sin perderse.

¿Pero esto? Esto sí puede hacer. Esto es matemática. Esto es reconocimiento de patrones. Esto es criptografía. Y esto es lo que las tarjetas dentro de su bolsillo dicen:

_He diseñado la tecnología más avanzada en el planeta._

_Gané la Búsqueda de Talento Científico Intel cuando tenía trece años._

_Tengo ganadores del Premio Nobel en mis contactos de celular._

Sí. Todo eso. Sí. Necesita ser esa persona de nuevo. Él ~~es~~ _era_ Tony pinche Stark, y esto no lo va a derrotar.

Revisa los patrones y fuerza a su cerebro (su traicionero, olvidadizo, deteriorado cerebro) a _trabajar_.

Cuadrado diamante círculo triángulo triángulo diamante cuadrado triángulo cuadrado cuadrado círculo triángulo cuadrado triángulo cuadrado círculo círculo diamante.

Ver a los engranes moverse y dejar abrir al cofre es la cosa más hermosa que ha visto en la vida.

Mete la mano y Gleipnir, hecha de seis cosas imposibles, arde al contacto.

Cuando regresa al barco, Tyr está atacando a Steve. Stve levanta la mirada, sudor goteando de su rostro, y ve a Tony.

Ese es el inicio de todo. Tony ve como Tyr se prepara para otro golpe con su espada, excepto que, en lugar de esquivar, Steve da un paso a la derecha y usa la fuerza de movimiento de Tyr para regresar el ataque, su escudo golpeando a Tyr en la espalda. La multitud se sorprende, pero Steve no pierde el tiempo. Está sobre Tyr inmediatamente, tan veloz que parece imposible, y su escudo cae sobre el rostro de Tyr: una, dos, tres veces, certero como pistola.

Sangre gotea de la nariz de Tyr. Agita su espada hacia Steve de nuevo y Tyr acierta, abriendo un corte en el hombro de Steve que hace que este luche con su propio escudo un momento. Pero Steve es concentración pura. Steve es furia dorada y mortífera decisión. Steve dirige su escudo a las rodillas de Tyr y el sonido de huesos rompiéndose es audible para todos.

Tyr cae.

Silencio cae sobre la multitud.

Tyr cae.

Sangre corre por su rostro y le es imposible ponerse de pie. Tyr cae al suelo con un doloroso crujido y Steve rodea su cintura con las rodillas, presionando el borde de su escudo contra su cuello, cortándole la respiración-. ¿Te rindes? –pregunta Steve, mientras la gente empieza a gritar con desilusión. Tyr le escupe a Steve, la saliva deslizándose sobre su mejilla, pero Steve no pierde la calma-. ¿Te rindes? –repite.

El puño de Tyr se tensa y se relaja. Su espada cae a su costado-. Sí –gruñe-. Que El Lobo de la Muerte se lleve tus huesos. Sí.

Después alcanza a ver a Tony, parado a poca distancia, habiendo luchado para llegar al frente de la multitud. Tiene a Gleipnir acomodado sobre sus hombros como collar de perlas y todos lo están viendo ahora; Tony empieza a existir para ellos-. _Tú_ –dice Tyr y Tony pasa los dedos sobre la suave y delicada cadena, sintiendo la textura de su magia.

-No es la joyería que yo escogería –dice, sonriendo-. Pero servirá.

 

* * *

 

Los corren del pueblo.

Tony no debería de estar sorprendido. La única razón por la que no lo quemaron en la hoguera por robar a Gleipnir es porque, técnicamente hablando, Steve la había ganado, justo y derecho. El único pecado de Tony era que la había tomado prematuramente-. Me preocupaba su seguridad. Simplemente la tomé para cuidarla –dice, pero nadie le cree. Los aldeanos los persiguen con ballestas, y Tony ríe y ríe y ríe.

-¿ _Por qué_ la robaste? –pregunta Sif cuando hacen su campamento-. ¿No creíste que Steve ganaría? –mira a Steve-. ¿Por qué se lo permitiste?

-Creía que Steve ganaría –dice Ton-. Pero no sabía si confiaba en Tyr.

Sif está sorprendida-. ¡Pero las leyes del hólmganga son inquebrantables¡ Hubiera tenido que entregar a Gleipnir de perder o enfrentar la vergüenza de romper un juramento.

-No me iba a arriesgar –dice Tony. Choca sus rodillas contra las de Steve y Steve le dirige una sonrisa tonta-. ¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a hacer? –pregunta-. Me estabas dando tiempo, ¿verdad?

-No sabía lo que ibas a hacer.

-¿Qué?

-Pero sabía que no te ibas a quedar ahí parado sin hacer nada –dice Steve-. Lo que sea que _fueras_ a hacer, te quería dar tiempo para hacerlo.

Tony lo ve con evidente asombro-. ¿Confías tanto en mí?

-Sí –dice Steve, agachando la cabeza.

-Si se van a besar, háganlo en donde no tengamos que verlo –dice Loki-. Algunos de nosotros estamos intentando comer –toma un pedazo de su pan y le dirige una curiosa sonrisa-. Decidir no confiar ciegamente en Tyr fue una sabia decisión. Odin confió en que mantendría a Fenrisúlfr atado y mira cómo resultó eso.

-Apruebas de algo que hice –dice Tony-. Creo que mi corazón acaba de crecer tres tallas.

-Sólo siento que Tyr no haya muerto –dice Loki con honestidad-. Eso me hubiera hecho el día.

-No es tan mala persona –responde Steve.

-¿Estás bromeando? –exige Tony-. Dejó ir a Fenrisúlfr, traicionó su gente y después, cuando tenía la única cosa que evitaba que consiguiéramos una cura para la memoria, se negó a darla. Yo diría que eso lo pone bastante arriba en la escala de pendejos.

-Fue tu amante –murmura Steve.

-Fue un fulano que follé en una fiesta mientras estaba ebrio –dice Tony con exasperación. Le dirige a Steve una mirada cargada de significado, lo que hace que las mejillas de Steve se pongan rosas. Es una lástima que estén compartiendo el REDRE con Loki y Sif, pero Tony nunca dejaría que algo tan pequeño como la desnudez en público le impidan ponerle las manos encima a Steve. Más tarde esa noche, arrastra a Steve a los arbustos y lo empuja sobre la nieve para besarlo. No lo puede besar por mucho tiempo, el miedo de infectarlo muy presente en su mente, pero toma lo que puede. Y lo que puede tomar es bastante fantástico.

-¿Quieres que te la jale otra vez? –pregunta Tony, pensando rápido.

-Yo… ¿Que si quiero que me la jales otra vez? –tartamudea Steve-. Sí.

-De acuerdo, bien, bien, porque la jalo bastante bien –Tony empieza a moverse sobre Steve, cuidadoso de no poner presión en sus heridas. Se detiene al sentir la mano de Steve sobre su mejilla.

-Te ves muy feliz –dice Steve, sonriendo. Acaricia la piel desde los resecos labios de Tony hasta la comisura de su ojo derecho.

-Ha sido un buen día –le dice Tony.

-Aún no acaba –dice Steve, poniéndose serio-. No podemos celebrar demasiado pronto. Tenemos a Gleipnir, pero aún tendremos que derrotar a Fenrisúlfr. Va a ser un enemigo más feroz que Tyr.

Tony se estira. La nieve se está derritiendo en el cuello de su chamarra. Se estremece-. Ya sé –dice-. Pero podemos… ¿podríamos no pensar en eso esta noche? –quiere creer en finales felices. Como las historias que Steve jura que le cuenta cuando olvida quién es. Quiere que esas historias tengan finales felices.

-De acuerdo –dice Steve, acercándolo más-. No pensaremos en ello.

No son los únicos que aprovecharon la oportunidad de hacer buen uso del momento de privacidad. Cuando regresan al REDRE media hora más tarde, congelados y con los dientes castañeando y tocándose con frecuencia porque no se quieren dejar ir, Sif los saluda con el cabello desaliñado-. Ya veo –sonríe Tony. Cuando se da cuenta de la dirección de su mirada, rápidamente intenta arreglar su cabello, mientras Loki observa con gesto ufano desde el otro lado de la tienda.

Sif acaba por rendirse-. Quita esa expresión de tu rostro –le espeta a Loki.

-Mi señora, no tengo idea de a qué se refiere.

Se van a dormir temprano esa noche. El cansancio los vence a todos, pero sueños extraños despiertan a Tony unas horas más tarde. Se desliza fuera de la protectora curva del brazo de Steve y encuentra a Sif sentada en la oscuridad, limpiando sus cuchillos.

-Hola –dice Tony, aun sacudiéndose el sueño.

Sif examina su navaja más pequeña, que es aproximadamente del tamaño de un colibrí-. ¿Te trata bien? –pregunta.

Las conversaciones a la medianoche son las más extrañas. Pero Tony no va a fingir una confusión que no siente-. Él es genial –dice bajando la mirada hacia Steve, que a veces ríe entre sueños sin razón alguna. Lo hace ahora, haciendo que Tony sonría-. ¿Y qué con él? –pregunta Tony, haciendo un gesto hacia Loki, que duerme enroscado, irascible e intocable. Han progresado de los primeros días en los que Loki no los dejaba verlo dormido jamás. Al mismo tiempo, Tony está seguro que hay al menos quince hechizos en el cuerpo de Loki que lo despertará si alguien hace un movimiento equivocado.

-Loki no sabe cómo tratar bien a las personas –responde Sif.

-Y aun así lo amas –dice Tony.

-Hasta morir –suspira ella.

 

* * *

 

Despierta, y su primer pensamiento es: _Esto está mal_. Porque no sabe en dónde está y no en esa dolorosa pero satisfactoria manera después de una noche de fiesta. Se siente como cuando tenía trece años y un grupo de hombres armados lo secuestraron al salir de la biblioteca pública, matando a su guardaespaldas con un tiro de una 9 mm a la cabeza. Recuerda el incidente, piensa en ello cuando despierta en una tienda de acampar con tres extraños durmiendo alrededor de él… pero eso es lo único que recuerda, porque todo lo demás se siente suelto y desatornillado dentro de su cabeza, incluyendo sus nociones de sí mismo.

Su nombre es tan ligero como el viento que puede escuchar soplando fuera de la tienda, pero lo que se siente más sólido es esto: los moretones en su cuerpo, el dolor que viaja hasta los huesos, la tensión en la espalda baja. Lo que sea que haya tenido que pasar para que acabara apachurrado en una tienda con estas tres personas, no ha sido algo cómodo. Antes de que pueda detenerse a pensar en ello, se empieza a mover en silencio, recogiendo suministros, intentando no despertar a nadie.

Necesita alejarse. No sabe si estos extraños son amigables, si son sus captores o compañeros prisioneros, o tal vez esto _sí_ es la conclusión de una extraña fiesta en la que bebieron demasiado vodka. (De ser así, entonces ¿por qué están acampando? En lo que se siente como Siberia, a juzgar por la temperatura).

Apenas va a medio camino cuando la mujer despierta. Tiene largo cabello oscuro y le recuerda a una valquiria-. ¿Tony? –pregunta, tallándose la cara con las manos. Bueno, al parecer ese es su nombre. Cuando ve la mochila en su mano y la ropa que intenta meter dentro, habla-. Oh. Está sucediendo de nuevo –se estira y sacude el hombro del hombre rubio-. Despierta –dice-. Tony está teniendo otro incidente.

El hombre rubio despierta de inmediato.

-Estás bien –dice-. No estamos aquí para lastimarte. Somos tus amigos.

Tony descubre algo sobre sí mismo en ese momento. Cuando está sorprendido y entrando en pánico, puede evitar que se note. Puede aplanar su voz hasta que no haya pliegues, ningún rastro de sus confusos pensamientos-. Les diría que me lo probaran, pero no veo ningún brazalete de la amistad en mi muñeca –responde en un tono de voz calmado que no suena propio; pero ¿qué sabe él de sí mismo? Nada fuera de su capacidad de fingir estar en calma.

-Tienes razón. No podemos probarlo –Ricitos de Oro responde. Su voz está intentando sonar tan tranquila como la de Tony. Intenta alejarlo del precipicio, pero no es tan hábil. Tony alcanza a escuchar una nota de desesperación; algo interesante, por cierto-. Pero mira, no estamos intentando lastimarte.

-¿Entonces por qué estoy cubierto en moretones?

Ricitos de Oro duda.

Valquiria se inclina y le susurra en el oído, pero Tony logra escuchar lo que dice-. Dile la verdad –murmura.

Ricitos de Oro sisea su respuesta-. Si le digo eso ahora, será demasiado que procesar. Tiene que ser simple.

-Simple –repite Tony. Mete otra playera en su mochila. No sabe si es suya, pero se ve más o menos del tamaño correcto, o lo mejor que puede estimar, a falta de espejo. Su percepción sobre su propio tamaño está algo borrosa-. De acuerdo. Empecemos con lo simple entonces. ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Estamos en Asgard –empieza a decir Ricitos de Oro.

-¿En dónde diablos está Asgard? –interrumpe Tony-. ¿Está en Rusia?

-Oh, vaya, esto es divertido –el segundo hombre ya despertó y es delgado y pálido, y Tony quiere llamarlo Lengua de Serpiente, aunque no sabe con certeza por qué-. Regresamos al mismo juego de siempre, y yo que pensé que últimamente iba tan bien.

Valquiria sale de su bolsa de dormir y se acerca a él-. No hay que tomar decisiones precipitadas –dice en lo que probablemente considera su voz persuasiva, pero Tony ve los cuchillos en su cuerpo y se congela.

-No te me acerques –le advierte, poniendo la mochila frente a su cuerpo como un escudo.

Ella baja la mirada y ve lo que lo asustó-. Estos no son para lastimarte –explica-. Son para protegerte.

-¿Protegerme de qué? –pregunta-. ¿Qué es tan importante sobre mí que necesito tres guardaespaldas y un viaje al Polo Norte para estar a salvo? ¿Que lo necesitaba cuando tenía _trece años_? ¿Estoy en la mafia? ¿Estoy en un programa de protección de testigos?

-Tienes tarjetas con información –Ricitos de Oro dice de pronto-. En el bolsillo de tu abrigo. Te explicarán todo.

-Eso no funciona si no trae puesto su abrigo –dice Lengua de Serpiente-. ¿Cómo va a saber cuál abrigo es suyo?

Ricitos de Oro le lanza una Mirada a Lengua de Serpiente tan llena de veneno que Tony se convence aún más de que no puede confiar en estas personas. Le están mintiendo, o al menos lo están intentando. Están hilando historias que no pueden confirmar y tiene moretones en las muñecas en forma de dedos.

-Me voy –dice-. No se atrevan a seguirme.

No sabe qué es lo que los hará obedecerlo, cuando claramente están armados y él no. Pero lo dice de todos modos, escupiéndolo en su voz más dura. Estira la mano hacia atrás sin quitar los ojos de los extraños por si intentan atacarlo, y toma el abrigo que había visto, puesto sobre un paquete de comida seca. Toma el abrigo y deja la comida. En su mente ya tiene una lista de lo que logró meter en su mochila antes de que lo descubrieran: cerillos, kit de primeros auxilios, su bolsa de dormir.

-¿Cómo vas a sobrevivir allá fuera solo? –pregunta Valquiria-. Si ni siquiera recuerdas tu propio nombre.

-Soy un tipo listo –responde Tony-. Ya me las arreglaré. Tengo la sensación de que lo he hecho antes. 

Ricitos de Oro parece querer decir algo, pero Valquiria lo arrastra a otra conversación susurrada-. Recuerda lo que discutimos antes –dice-. Recuerda lo que Tony nos pidió hacer.

-No me gustó la idea entonces, y sigue sin gustarme –sisea Ricitos de Oro.

-Nos dijo que cuando empeorara demasiado, lo dejáramos ir –dice, tomando a Ricitos de Oro del brazo-. Sólo se pondrá peor, y gastaremos tiempo deteniéndonos a lidiar con sus crisis. Si viajamos sin él, llegaremos a Erlingr más rápido. Podemos regresar por él cuando acabemos. Ése era _su_ plan.

-¡No sabía lo que estaba diciendo! –Ricitos de Oro se sacude la mano de la mujer-. Olvidó su plan el día siguiente. ¡Se lo mencioné en Asketill y no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando!

-Estaba lúcido cuando lo propuso –dijo ella-. Él te hizo jurarlo, Capitán. Sus exactas palabras: “Prométemelo, incluso si yo no lo recuerdo. Recuérdalo por mí.” ¿Romperás tu promesa?

La expresión en el rostro de Ricitos de Oro es pura y terrible: órganos internos arrancados y universos enteros destrozados. Tony no sabe qué están jugando ahora, si es genuino o están intentando engañarlo como parte de un elaborado plan. Él se arrepentirá si es verdad. Si resultan ser sus amigos, se disculpará después. Pero por ahora, no se va a arriesgar.

-Me voy –dice-. Si quieren detenerme, bueno, tendrán que pelear conmigo para lograrlo.

-Le daremos todo lo que necesita –Valquiria continúa, como si Tony no hubiera dicho nada-. No estamos lejos de una aldea. Haremos que Loki envíe un mensaje a la aldea, y ellos lo buscarán. El clima será bueno la próxima semana; él podrá lograrlo.

Ricitos de Oro rechina los dientes.

-¿O vas a pelear con él? –pregunta Valquiria.

Tony se tensa. Ricitos de Oro es un tipo grande, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez… empieza a trabajar con todos los posibles escenarios.

Ricitos de Oro lo ve con desesperación, como si al observarlo fuera a lograr que Tony recuerde de pronto quién es. Debe funcionar así en los cuentos de hadas, pero la mente de Tony sigue en blanco. No lo reconoce. Al fin, Ricitos de Oro se pone de pie lentamente, como si le pesara todo el cuerpo-. ¿Qué necesitas? –le pregunta a Tony-. Te daremos todo lo que podamos.

Tony le dice. Ricitos de Oro se mueve alrededor de la tienda, juntando suministros. Nunca se acerca demasiado a Tony, pone los objetos pedidos en una pila a la mitad de la tienda, una distancia segura de armisticio-. ¿Crees poder cargar todo eso? –pregunta.

Tony observa la pila de cosas.

-Llévate el trineo entonces –dice Ricitos de Oro.

-Fantástico –dice Lengua de Serpiente con sarcasmo-. Nosotros somos los que vamos a luchar contra un monstruo y él es el que se da el lujo de no tener que cargar todo en la espalda –Ricitos de Oro le lanza otra mirada iracunda. Lengua de Serpiente se encoge de hombros-. En verdad eres un niño mimado, Stark, independientemente del mundo en que te encuentres.

Tony no tiene idea de quién es Stark, así que lo ignora.

Ricitos de Oro añade un arma a la pila-. Llévate esto también. Tú la hiciste.

Tony se acerca con cuidado, buscando señales de un engaño. Nada pasa; desliza el arma al bolsillo de su abrigo. La revisará después para ver si en verdad funciona-. ¿No la necesitarán ustedes? –no puede evitar preguntar-. Si en verdad van a ir a matar a un monstruo, lo que sea que eso signifique.

Ricitos de Oro aleja la mirada-. Matar al monstruo no significará nada si regresamos y tú ya no estás.

Es muy sincero, este tipo, o muy buen actor. Tony (si es que ese es su nombre) no se va a quedar a averiguarlo. Pone todos los suministros ofrecidos en la mochila y la arrastra fuera de la tienda, en donde el trineo espera. Quita las cosas ya en él y pone las propias dentro. Rodea sus manos con las cuerdas del trineo. Hace frío, piensa. Justo lo contrario de Afganistán (¿Y por qué está pensando en Afganistán? ¿De ahí es él?).

Ricitos de Oro lo sigue afuera-. Tony –dice de nuevo, la voz gruesa con emociones. Tony no puede verlo a los ojos, así que aleja la mirada. Entre más rápido haga esto, entre más se aleje, más clara estará su cabeza. Más podrá pensar. Ricitos de Oro lo está haciendo dudar, y la duda arruina más vidas de las que salva-. Tony, _regresaremos_ por ti –dice Ricitos de Oro-. No hagas nada estúpido. No intentes ser un héroe. Sólo encuentra la aldea. Tienes el mapa. Encuéntrala y quédate ahí, y cuando todo esto acabe… espérame.

Tony se levanta las mangas del abrigo y examina los moretones-. Tú hiciste estos, ¿verdad? –dice, y sabe que es verdad.

-No soy tu enemigo –dice Ricitos de Oro con dificultad.

Tony sonríe secamente-. Eso es lo que todos queremos creer –responde-. No te preocupes. No me extrañarás cuando ya no esté –y toma el trineo y empieza a jalar. 

 

* * *

 

Tiene la esperanza de que alejarse de la tienda le regrese sus recuerdos, pero no es así. En lugar de eso, toma la brújula y el mapa que le dieron, y empieza a caminar al suroeste, porque no hay más a dónde ir. No puede estar seguro que el mapa no es falso, que no es sólo parte de una treta que lo llevará a una trampa. Pero no tiene muchas opciones cuando no puede ver más que nieve y hielo, y sus tosidos son el único sonido por millas.

Empieza a dudar de sí mismo. Conforme pasa el tiempo y él sigue avanzando, ve cómo los momentos se mezclan entre sí sin ninguna diferencia y cuestiona su propia lógica. ¿Habrá tomado la decisión correcta al dejar a los demás detrás? Pudieron haberlo lastimado, pero no lo hicieron. Incluso intentaron ayudarlo. Pero qué tanto pude significar eso cuando siente los moretones en las muñecas y las ampollas en los pies. Ha estado viajando por un largo tiempo, porque este tipo de ampollas no nacen de un paseo dominical.

¿Qué estaban haciendo en ese desierto de hielo caminando tanto? ¿Por qué no tienen un vehículo?

Sólo puede pensar en una razón: no quieren ser notados. Están manteniendo un bajo perfil, probablemente están huyendo de algo. Lo que lo hace sospechar aún más es que no tiene su celular consigo, ni ningún otro medio de comunicación. Incluso si se estuviera escondiendo de la ley, Tony _nunca_ iría sin su celular. Lo que lo deja con dos opciones: o lo perdió (ajá) o se lo quitaron (mucho más probable).

Las posibilidades de que las personas que te hacen caminar largas distancias en temperaturas extremas y te quitan tus pertenencias más preciadas sean tus amigos no son altas.

Ni siquiera confía plenamente en el mapa y odia que lo esté siguiendo de todos modos. Más que eso, odia dudar de sus propias decisiones. Estos son los momentos en los que piensa: _pero Ricitos de Oro se veía realmente preocupado._ Claro que Ricitos de Oro se veía preocupado. Probablemente es un actor fallido con un posgrado en artes escénicas que los otros encontraron, porque habían hecho su tarea y sabían qué tipo de hombres le gustaban a Tony.

Camina. Camina hasta que sus pies gritan de dolor, y entonces camina un poco más. Cuando llega a la aldea señalada en el mapa, ya hay gente esperándolo, lo que lo asusta. Se da la vuelta y decide dirigirse a otra dirección, pero dos niños corren hacia él, adentrándose a los campos, y le cortan el camino.

-Lady Sif envió un mensaje –dice una niña, asintiendo con entusiasmo-. No tenemos mucho, pero cualquier amigo de Lady Sif y la Corte de Odín es amigo nuestro.

-No debería quedarme –dice, pero son niños, y sólo puede imaginarse la calidez de sus hogares con sus enormes fuegos y ventanas selladas con paneles de madera. Un incendio esperando suceder, por supuesto, pero cálido.

Se arriesga. Mantiene el arma cerca y se queda por la noche en su aldea, que está sospechosamente sobrepoblada con niños. Casi no ve adultos: la mayoría están encerrados en sus cuartos o descansando de alguna enfermedad profunda. Sin embargo, los niños son eficientes y ya han construido su propia economía ante la ausencia de los adultos. Su líder, una niña de quince años, lo sienta y lo alimenta con pescado ahumado y pasteles de granola.

Se va a dormir en un revoltijo de niños pegajosos, todos luchando por el fuego. Cuando despierta, ve que alguien ha repuesto sus suministros: su botella de agua está llena hasta el borde y tiene una tienda de cuero sin trabajar atada a su trineo.

-Gracias –le dice a los niños, y lo dice en serio. Se juntan en la entrada de la aldea para verlo irse.

Hay otra aldea cerca y pasa lo mismo. Cuando llega, hay niños que lo reciben a nombre de Lady Sif, cuyo mensaje parece haberse extendido más rápidamente que la misteriosa enfermedad que aqueja a los adultos. Los niños son excepcionalmente generosos y, en un pueblo que descansa junto a un río, se sienta con un niño pecoso en armadura, el autodenominado guardián de la aldea, y le explica su situación-. No sé quién soy –dice frustrado-. No sé a dónde se supone que debo llegar. Pido que me lleven a una estación de policía o a una cabina telefónica, pero no hay. ¿Son todos amish o qué?

El niño parpadea-. No sabes esas cosas porque tienes la enfermedad de la memoria, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto –repite.

-Bueno, ¿puedes negarlo?

-Supongo que no –dice-. Cuéntame más de esta enfermedad de la memoria.

El niño le cuenta. Lo anota en una pequeña libreta que guarda en el bolsillo de su abrigo, para recordarle por si lo olvida. Entonces el niño dice-: Sobre tu destino, esa es una pregunta más difícil de responder –habla solemnemente, con un peso que no corresponde a sus años-. No eres de aquí. Necesitas ir a casa. La única manera de hacer eso es desde la capital.

-¿Moscú?

-¿Qué es un Moscú? –pregunta el niño.

Hace otra nota en su libreta: _no es Rusia, Canadá, tal vez? Qué chingados es este Asgard que todos mencionan?_ Subraya la última parte dos veces.

Aunque el niño lo ve con humillante pena, le da direcciones claras a la capital-. El clima es bueno –decide-. Pero tal vez haya draugar. Tendrás que cuidarte de ellos.

-¿Qué son los draugar?–pregunta Tony, pero obtiene una respuesta cuando uno de los niños más pequeños empieza a arrastrarse hacia él, imitando una mueca feroz.

-Oh –dice-. Entendido.

 

* * *

 

Ricitos de Oro lo preparó bien. Todo lo que necesita para sobrevivir está en sus bolsas, y cualquier trivialidad que desee puede encontrar en las aldeas por las que pasa. Pero le falta una de las herramientas más importantes y empieza a desearla casi con desesperación, algo para notar avance del tiempo. No tiene un reloj, y los aldeanos no usan objetos móviles para saber la hora, así que mientras sigue las direcciones que lo llevan a la capital, pierde el paso del tiempo.

Al principio pierde horas. La monotonía del paisaje lo enreda en un estado similar al de un sonámbulo. Después pierde medio día, en los que recordará ver el sol en el este y de pronto está en el oeste.

Entonces empieza a perder días enteros.

Ni siquiera nota cuándo empieza a suceder, excepto que en una aldea verá a los aldeanos preparándose por un festival de solsticio que sucederá un par de días después. Después saldrá para la siguiente parte de su viaje, cruzando un manchón de bosque de pino, y él piensa que sólo le tomó medio día, pero cuando llega a la siguiente aldea, el festival de solsticio ya habrá pasado.

Al principio esto le preocupa.

Después le deja de importar.

Eso es lo más peligroso. Puede sentirlo subiéndole por los huesos, pero no sabe cómo detenerlo: la pérdida del tiempo, la frustración, el total  absoluto _cansancio_ que siente en cada músculo de su cuerpo, que hace que se quede acostado en su bolsa de dormir con ganas de no despertar jamás. Está cansado y, lo que es peor, está empezando a pensar que nunca _dejará_ de estar cansado. La capital, alguna vez una meta racional, empieza a parecer un acto de magia imposible. Se empieza a preguntar si no lo están engañando, llevándolo más y más profundo hacia la nada.

Sabe cuál es su punto de quiebre; el problema es que lo rebasa. Después lo rebasa de nuevo, ignorando el latir errático de su corazón dentro del mecanismo que no reconoce. Al parecer lo mantiene vivo, y ni siquiera recuerda cómo o por qué; uno pensaría que recordaría lo que es morir.

Sus piernas ceden antes de que su mente se quiebre. Está en un lugar en el mapa marcada con un ambiguo símbolo de “punto de referencia”, y cuando levanta la mirada, ve un círculo de estatuas de piedra rodeando un pequeño anfiteatro tallado con crudeza. Los rostros de las estatuas se mantienen estáticas cuando se colapsa a sus pies.

Está enfermo. No sólo en sus recuerdos, sino en la garganta y en el seno y en la frente. Con manos temblorosas, levanta la tienda y lucha por meterse a su bolsa de dormir. Debería comer algo, pero empezar un fuego y cocinar parece desesperadamente difícil y no logra encontrar nada de su comida seca; ¿la tiró en algún lugar? ¿Algún bandido se la habrá robado?

Esa noche, tiene fiebre. Su cuerpo tiembla, lleno de sudor, y gruñe contra el contacto demasiado caliente de su propio brazo. Se retuerce y gira, intentando encontrar una comodidad que lo evade. No puede quedarse dormido, pero tampoco aguanta quedarse despierto.

Sus brazos se agitan como remolinos, las uñas arañando marcas en el suelo, y sus dedos rozan una flor creciendo de la tierra a través de un hoyo en la tienda. La toma con torpeza y la acerca a su rostro para observarla. Sus ojos se sienten desenfocados, pero la flor se ve púrpura y negra y hay nueve puntas, cuéntalas bien. Los dedos le tiemblan sobre los nueve pétalos. Aplasta uno de ellos y el aroma que llena la tienda es acre y penetrante, recordándole a los pisos con olor a limón de su infancia, después de que las sirvientas pasaran y su madre lo levantaría sobre su regazo, regañándolo por arruinar el encerado de los pisos.

El recuerdo llega a él en medio de la fiebre; pero después cae y se pierde.

 

* * *

 

No mejora.

Lo único que sabe de sí mismo (su habilidad de mantenerse frío, de fingir una confianza que no siente) y también pierde eso.

Empieza a entrar en pánico.

Cuando dejó a los extraños en la tienda, estaba en su mayoría optimista. Es un mundo globalizado, e incluso a la mitad de la nada, no puede estar demasiado lejos de una estación de radio o una señal de telecomunicaciones. Pero ahora en la audiencia de las estatuas, tan viejas que la piedra se está empezando a resquebrajar, facciones erosionadas y majestuosidad perdida, el mundo parece imposiblemente salvaje. La increíble belleza de la tierra ha borrado cualquier rastro de civilización, hasta que ya no recuerda cuál fue la última aldea que vio o si no fue un sueño después de todo. 

Sueña con aldeas. Sueña con un lugar que llama hogar, y esos son los peores porque son sueños vacíos. Cierra los ojos y ve estática. Este es el único hogar que su mente puede recordar y ahí es cuando se da cuenta que su amnesia no es algo temporal nacido de un golpecito en la cabeza. Está tan pinche enfermo. Nunca se va a recuperar.

Está siendo borrado. Casi con la misma facilidad con la que puedes borrar información de una computadora; nunca pensó que se podría borrar a un ser humano de esa manera, pero resulta que sí es posible. _Retroceso retroceso retroceso,_ piensa, en donde sus pensamientos están siendo reemplazados por espacios rodeados de márgenes blancos.

Se siente salvaje, y asustado e ido, ido, ido.

 

* * *

 

Lo que sabe después es esto: hay manos arañando su tienda, y no son las suyas. Se escucha un aullido, y hay rostros de reyes muertos y hay cuatro de ellos de pronto. Draugar, piensa, y uno de ellos lo golpea en la cara, enviándolo al suelo, en donde su mandíbula choca contra una roca y puede saborear su propia sangre llenándole la boca.

Le toma demasiado tiempo recordar que tiene un arma. Pero lo recuerda y cuenta sus balas como cuentas de rosario.

Su puntería es temblorosa, y el mundo se vuelve muy revuelto. Cuando todos los draugar están muertos, encuentra un río para lavarse las manos, y cuando regresa al círculo de estatuas, ve que más han llegado.

Dispara de nuevo.

Enjabone, enjuague, repita.

 

* * *

 

La máquina dentro de su pecho emite un sonido furioso. Pasa gran parte de una indeterminable tarde intentando examinarse a sí mismo con un espejo, usando el extremo de una cuchilla de afeitar para investigar los huecos de su corazón.

¿Pero cuál es el punto? No puede evitar preguntárselo incluso mientras desliza la navaja más adentro, hasta profundidades peligrosas. No tiene el equipo para arreglar lo que está roto, y tampoco tiene el conocimiento técnico. Piensa en binario y código de máquinas (01001010010000001001100010011), pero es sólo un idioma, y la lengua es lo único que le queda que aún funciona.

Cae en un banco de nieve. Nada que hacer excepto…

¿Excepto?

¿--?

No logra terminar la idea.

Una mañana, intenta empacar y llegar a la siguiente aldea.

Logra avanzar como cinco yardas, y después vomita el almuerzo que no comió.

 

* * *

 

Encuentra la flor de nuevo en donde la dejó caer al suelo. Ya sólo quedan seis pétalos pero puede ver los lugares rotos en donde los otros tres solían estar. La recoge e intenta olerla, pero el aroma a limón se ha ido. Todo lo que puede oler es la putrefacción de los estómagos de los draugar que mató, los restos aún esparcidos entre las estatuas.

 _Me veo como un loco_ , piensa. Se lo puede imaginar: la imagen de él, sucio y sin afeitar, sentado entre cadáveres con una flor aplastada en la mano, del color de las ciruelas; hay una buena posibilidad de que mañana no recuerde qué son las ciruelas.

Extraña el sabor de la fruta.

 

* * *

 

Sueña con rubios.

 

* * *

 

Un día, hay una niña junto a las estatuas. Tiene cabello oscuro lo suficientemente largo para ser atado a la altura de su cintura. Lo observa en silencio y él la mira de igual manera. Es un fantasma, piensa, aquí, en este templo de fantasmas. O una alucinación, que es parecido a un fantasma pero peor, porque los fantasmas sólo hieren sus ojos. Las alucinaciones hieren su cabeza. No se mueve por un largo rato, viéndolo como un fabricante de juguetes ve a un juguete recalcitrante.

Después desaparece, y en su lugar se queda una canasta con comida y un atado de hierbas.

 

* * *

 

Sueña con barcos ahogándose en glaciares derretidos.

 

* * *

 

Intenta recuperar los recuerdos con fuerza bruta. Los cuerpos humanos son capaces de cosas extraordinarias si se presionan hasta sus límites. Toma lo que queda de sus suministros y lo esconde en los bancos de nieve. Después se sienta en medio del anillo de estatuas y se queda ahí, duerme ahí. Cuando despierte, razona, pasará hambre si no se obliga a recordarlo.

 Deja que el hambre lo maneje. Mareado y débil, se mueve en el frío, buscando su comida y sus cerillos. Al principio recuerda las reglas del juego, pero después no. Cuando su búsqueda es inútil, empieza a pensar en depredadores, espías, miles de posibilidades tropezando en su mente; entonces no piensa en el pasado, porque el pasado está cerrado para él, sino en el futuro.

 _Alguien me está robando_ ¸ piensa. _Necesito ponerle una trampa._

Su estómago inquieto se tuerce, pero está vacío, así que soporta las arcadas contra la antigua piedra.

Nunca logra poner una trampa. Cuando la niña regresa al día siguiente con una canasta fresca, no parece entender por qué le faltan tantas cosas-. ¿Qué le pasó a tu comida? ¿Te la comiste toda? –pregunta. Cuando él intenta explicar que alguien más debió de haberla robado, ella sacude la cabeza.

-No hay nadie más aquí excepto tú.

-Hay algo aquí –insiste. Ella sacude la cabeza y él se enfurece-. ¿Por qué no me estás escuchando? ¡Mira todas esas señales, esas huellas! ¿Crees que yo hice eso? ¿Por qué intentaría chingarme a mí mismo? _Alguien más estuvo aquí._

-No hay nada –dice ella.

 

* * *

 

Después, cuando sucede de nuevo, y él se está rompiendo las uñas al escarbar en el hielo, se da cuenta que ella tenía razón.

 

* * *

 

Diseña gente. Tal vez alguna vez diseñó otras cosas, o tal vez no, pero ahora diseña gente. Los dibuja con manos inestables en su libreta, montones de gente: alta, baja, delgada, gorda, ojos grandes, boca pequeña, hombros anchos. Lo que sea que se le ocurra. Dibuja, una y otra vez con frenética intensidad: un hombre en un elegante traje de tres piezas con una barba de candado y lentes de aviador. El hombre siempre está a medio movimiento, demasiado volátil para controlar. Sus ojos están escondidos.

Sus dibujos nunca están del todo bien: capturar los detalles es dar dos pasos adelante y después resbalar por una pendiente hacia atrás. Rompe la punta de su lápiz en su furia. Cuando se calma, toma la libreta y ve los rostros que ha plasmado ahí, intentando descifrar su propio código. 

Está esperando ese momento de iluminación.

Las personas resultan ser difíciles y poco cooperativas. Él responde rompiendo, en ningún orden en particular: su caña de pescar, un tazón y las tiras de su mochila, con una viciosa satisfacción que pronto se convierte en la siempre presenta náusea del miedo.

Empieza a diseñar máquinas en lugar de personas.

 

* * *

 

Sueña con metal y con volar.

 

* * *

 

Una vez, la niña se acerca lo suficiente para poder tocarla. Él se apresura a alejarse de ella, encogiéndose ante el contacto de su palma contra su frente. Ella no dice nada. Él ya no tiene balas. No sobrevivirá otro ataque de draugar. Ella pone un objeto en su mano, plano y afilado e intenta enseñarle cómo usarlo.

Lo que sea que el objeto sea, ella parece satisfecha ante la rapidez con la que aprende, porque pronto ella toma sus cosas y lo deja solo. Él considera perseguirla y rogarle que se quede, pero entonces piensa en cómo podría ella hacerlo a un lado; la humillación le perfora los pulmones y lo paraliza la indecisión. _Recordaré lo que me enseñó la próxima vez_ , piensa, esperando impresionarla.

No lo recuerda.

Lo que sea que ella le haya dado, lo que sea que ella le haya enseñado, lo pierde todo en la nieve. Sus palmas están vacías y tiene la feroz sensación de haber perdido algo irreparablemente. Cae de manos y rodillas.

Destroza su tienda, su bolsa de dormir, su mochila. Empieza a aventar la basura inútil primero, intentando llegar al regalo precioso que espera adentro. Se corta las manos con pedazos de roca, se quema los dedos con cerillos encendidos con torpeza. Después la furia lo llena, la más limpia de todas las emociones. Empieza a despedazar todo. _Todo_ es basura, nada tiene valor, son pedazos y fragmentos de cosas que le pertenecieron a alguien más, alguien que no es él.

…y como odia esa palabra, porque ahora ya no significa _nada._ No hay un _él_. No puede haber un individuo cuando no hay un hilo que una un momento con el siguiente.

…y piensa, _Pude haber sido quien yo quisiera._

…y piensa, _Todo lo que quiero es ser él de nuevo_. Quienquiera que haya sido, quienquiera que haya pensado que era, todos los espacios y las construcciones y el deseo por su propio efímero esplendor. Quiere saber si fue a la escuela, si sus padres lo dejaban meterse a la cama con ellos cuando tenía una pesadilla, si alguna vez caminó en la lluvia sin un paraguas, si alguna vez le dieron una multa por exceso de velocidad, si alguna vez se quemó el paladar con café caliente, si alguna vez escribió un poema, si alguna vez despertó en la mañana junto a alguien a quien amaba.

…y la furia deja de ser limpia. Se vuelve sucia, enlodada. Cae en un frenesí, pateando canastas y aplastando tiendas, el destructor de mundos. Tiene un cuerpo, para lo que le sirve. Que su cuerpo haga lo que hace mejor, que deshaga.

Arrasará este lugar si tiene que hacerlo.

Quiere hacerlo.

Lo _hace._

 

* * *

 

La niña dice-: Encontraron una cura, sabes.

-¿Una cura para qué? –pregunta.

 

* * *

 

Está sentado con la espalda contra una de las estatuas, rodeado de los retazos de su propia ruina. Se siente desesperado por la luz del sol, su piel demasiado seca y gruesa sobre sus frágiles huesos. Se gira hacia el cielo de vez en cuando mientras su reseca boca toma sorbos de los pocos centímetros de agua aún en su botella, la botella que la niña rellena por él. Ella no está ahí. Él ahora sabe que ella es de una aldea local, y que lo va a ayudar diario debido al gran afecto que siente por Lady Sif. Se pregunta quién es Lady Sif y por qué estaría interesada en su bienestar.

Espera que la niña no regrese. Si lo hace, arreglará su tienda y rellenará su botella de agua y encenderá su fuego de nuevo; una amabilidad que lo confunde.

La luz del sol brilla de manera extraña. Una sombra cruza el cielo. Él se endereza, su espalda protestando, justo a tiempo para ver un cuervo volar sobre las planicies. El cuervo es gordo y negro, y con cada batir de sus alas, puede ver las sombras de las estatuas cambiar y retorcerse.

El cuervo pasa directamente sobre su cabeza, volando hacia el este. _¡Espera!_ Quiere gritar, si aún le quedara algo de voz, si la fiebre no se la hubiera arrebatado, dejando sólo una garganta vacía y dolores fantasmas. Al fin logra que sus cuerdas vocales funcionen, pero el cuervo no se detiene. Se pone de pie, listo para seguirlo a trompicones, persiguiendo la última cosa viviente hasta los finales del Ragnarok, cuando de pronto, la luz brilla raro de nuevo.

Se ve el cambio de un segundo movimiento, un objeto cayendo de las garras del cuervo hacia sus manos vacías.

 Una piedra roja, lisa como espejo.

Se la traga, luchando contra las arcadas, y tal vez sólo sea su delirio, pero podría jurar que sabe a miel.

 

* * *

 

Lo que lo lleva a esto, con la presión contra las costillas y los restos de la flor de nueve puntas en su dedo. La ve florear con ojos secos, abriéndose en una manera que no se puede imaginar existiendo en algún otro lado; nada tan delicado y hermoso podría sobrevivir en otro lugar, excepto aquí en la nieve. Puede saborear el residuo de la piedra de miel en la boca y la garganta. Le está dando tiempo para digerirse. Tal vez la haya comido hace una hora o hace varios días. Quiere pensar que no han sido años.

Un movimiento en las planicies. La niña, piensa, poniéndose de pie para saludarla. Pero no es la niña de la aldea con sus ofrendas compasivas y su piel rasposa. Es un hombre en un abrigo café, con cabello rubio como monedas de oro romanas.

Tiene la sensación de que debería conocerlo. Su cerebro se inquieta ante el extraño, cada vez más cerca. Tal vez lo vio en un dibujo. Lame la miel dentro de su boca, intentando recordar. Hace esto todos los días, intentar e intentar e intentar; y entonces el extraño está frente a él, alto y rubio y hermoso, viendo a Tony con un millón de idiomas compuestos en los cambiantes humores de su rostro. Sonríe, inmediatamente frunce el ceño, y después da un paso hacia atrás, como si temiera lo que Tony pudiera hacer.

-Vine ayer, pero me amenazaste con un cuchillo –dice el extraño.

-¿Eso hice? –dice Tony. Sí tiene un cuchillo. Lo encontró enterrado en la nieve el otro día, un lugar extraño para un cuchillo. Pero no recuerda la visita del extraño, ni ningún incidente involucrando cuchillos-. ¿Te lo merecías?

-Estaba intentando que regresaras a casa –dice el extraño-. Viste a Muninn, ¿o no? Hace unos días. Tragaste la cura de sangre.

¿Cura de sangre? Pero no sabe a sangre, es lo que quiere decir.

-Tal vez sólo está tardando más contigo –continúa el extraño-. Siempre has sido la persona más cabeza dura que conozco.

Tony ha estado cargando tanto miedo dentro de sí, que se ha convertido en una armadura. Es una gruesa capa en su piel y huesos, es el marco en el que entiende su propio funcionamiento. Pero cuando este hombre habla, el sabor a miel se vuelve más profundo y se empieza a extender. Dentro de su estómago, puede sentir el calor de la piedra mientras se derrite de nuevo en sangre. Su arco reactor se siente pesado y lleno, arrullado en una cama de calidez. Respira temblorosamente y entonces, de pronto, sonríe.

Es la primera sonrisa que puede recordar. Es la primera sonrisa de toda su vida.

-Tienes sangre seca en el abrigo –señala. El extraño baja la mirada.

-Fenrisúlfr. No he tenido tiempo de lavarlo.

Tony piensa, entonces, en tres cosas: en una ciudad llena de luces y sonido, en un beso en la oscuridad, y en cómo se siente ahora, de pie bajo el sol mientras un hombre recién llegado de batalla lo ve como si fuera la llave que abrirá todas sus cajas cerradas. Tony se atreve a acercarse y la nieve se derrite con cada paso que da, hasta que el calor se mueve de su estómago a su corazón a su garganta, y después a su cabeza, en donde se siente mareado y borracho, atrapado en demasiadas experiencias al mismo tiempo.

Se estira hacia el hombre, que primero parece desesperadamente tenso, esperando el golpe de  sufrimiento, pero entonces rodea a Tony con sus brazos. Exhala contra el cuello de Tony y es el sonido de muros cayendo, imperios colapsando. Tony extiende sus dedos sobre las manchas de sangre seca y lo besa, sus bocas presionando, sabor a invierno y memoria y a la respuesta a todas las preguntas que Tony ha estado preguntando, la respuesta que es _sí_.

-Steve –dice.

 


End file.
